Broken Souls
by Rgbeeiii
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger return to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Both broken and trying to navigate their way through the world as they now know it, will they be able to recover from the damage that's been done? Slow-burn Dramione. Collab w/Princessxmalfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to our story, 'Broken Souls.'_**

 ** _The characters in this story strictly belong to J.K. Rowling, we're just playing with her toys._**

 ** _Enjoy the Fic!_**

 _Chapter One_

 _Draco Malfoy stood with his head held high in the corner of Malfoy Manor, fighting back tears and forcing himself not to vomit. He couldn't look weak, not now, not ever. Not with his father here to judge him or his aunt looking at him from time to time to gauge his reaction. He was well aware that he was supposed to enjoy this, a filthy mudblood being tortured to death. The way she screamed for mercy as she writhed on the floor of his home was supposed to sound like music to his ears. He was supposed to thrive knowing that the filth was finally getting what she deserved, but he couldn't._

 _All of those years of his father telling him how disgusting and filthy mudbloods were, how they were a disgrace to the Wizarding World, how incompetent they were, stealing magic from powerful pureblood families - such as the Fawley's or the Shafiq's - how dirty their blood was and how it was literally muddy. After years on end of having those things drilled into his head as fact, Draco believed him. He looked up to his father and aspired to be just like him. He took pride in being a Malfoy, the purest of the Wizarding World and one of the oldest families in Wizarding Britain, tracing as far back as the tenth century. His family was among the wealthiest and one of the elite Sacred Twenty-Eight. He believed to be superior, more powerful, more intelligent than them. Than_ her.

 _Now, as he watched Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, and Brightest Witch of Her Age, writhe under Aunt Bella's Cruciatus, he wasn't so sure if what his father had told him was true. How could it be, when she outsmarted him in every single one of their classes since first year? She didn't repulse him during their fourth year when she attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She actually looked… classier than some of the pureblood witches he knew. She wasn't barbaric, she wasn't stupid, and she wasn't filthy. She was a witch that was capable of holding her own._

' _Oh, how much had changed since the Dark Lord - No.' He chided himself, 'You cannot think those thoughts. They will get you killed.'_

 _A movement to his right caught his attention and Draco looked over to see Theodore Nott, whose own eyes were blank, in classic Slytherin fashion, and met his gaze with a nod. He tried to stifle his feelings and remain composed, the way his parents had always taught him to, the way Theo's father also had taught him to. He felt the slightest relief, glad that his best mate was here with him and he wasn't alone. That feeling was gone before it came as his eyes fell to the one thing he tried his hardest to ignore._

" _Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched, pointing her wand at the helpless girl, who was writhing and screaming at the top of her lungs._

" _I don't know anything! Please stop! Please!" Hermione begged as she thrashed this way and that, his breath hitching as he watched on helplessly._

 _Draco stared, fear threatening his eyes, but his face still stone cold. His classmate was on the floor before him, and while he knew he shouldn't care for the Mudblood, he couldn't help but sympathize with her. He knew all too well what a Cruciatus curse did to someone. Granger's screams pierced through his body, reaching his core. He thought for sure he would vomit, and fearing the repercussions of doing so, averted his eyes to the ceiling, as if there was something much more interesting up there. He couldn't break, not now. If he did, they would all die._

 _His family was not in the Dark Lord's good graces. After his father's failure at the Ministry to obtain the prophecy in his fifth year and his own failed attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore the year following, they were on very thin ice. He knew his aunt would turn on them the minute the Dark Lord snapped his fingers and asked for each of their heads on a platter. Family didn't mean much to her, not the way it should have._

" _PLEASE!" Hermione begged once again, tears streaming down her face as Draco snapped his eyes to the young witch, her cries breaking him from his thoughts._

 _His aunt, Bellatrix, let out a hearty, maniacal laugh as she watched the young witch squirm under her curse. Draco knew that his aunt was deranged, but to see her actually enjoy herself at such a thing made his blood run cold._

 _Draco could see Granger had given up on any hopes of being saved. The light that usually glimmered in her eyes were slowly dimming. Her face, once warm and glowing was now pale from being under such a horrid curse for so long, it made her look sick. Her hair clung to her skin from the moisture of her sweat and the blood she shed was now crusted and made her look even more like death. He could see the fight leaving her body as she laid there, defeated. He knew this wasn't right. He could feel it in his gut that it wasn't, but he couldn't do anything but stand there and stare, pretending it didn't bother him._ Pretending _he enjoyed watching her pain. After all, she was just a filthy little Mudblood, right?_

 _Bellatrix lifted the curse and reached down into her boot to remove a dagger. She walked towards where Granger laid, with a twisted smile taking over her already evil exterior. She yanked Granger's arm and extended it, as she knelt down to keep her from moving. He watched his aunt press the blade to Granger's arm and Draco could see the defiant look in her eyes as she refused to scream and opted instead to silently cry. He wouldn't blame her if she did scream and kick and show how much pain she was actually in. He knew he would have caved in, he did every time he was under that wretched curse._

" _Trying to be brave, are we?" His sick aunt had taunted. She pressed the dagger with more force and Granger let out a scream laced with torture. He slowly closed his eyes, wishing for it all to be over with._

" _That's a good girl," Bellatrix cooed, her tongue barely grazing Granger's ear._

 _Draco looked on to see what his aunt was doing. She appeared to be carving something into Granger's arm, and his eyes widened when he saw the result. "Mudblood," it read. Blood seeped down Granger's left arm and trickled slowly to the floor of his home. The Muggle-Born was now branded, her heritage displayed for all to see. Knots turned in Draco's stomach; he knew he wouldn't be able to take any more, especially with his own mind torturing him._

' _Help her', his mind pleaded. 'Help your classmate! How can you sit there and watch, you're just as sick as the rest of them!'_

 _Draco watched as Bellatrix stood over Granger, and began to curse her once again._

" _CRUCIO!" Her voice echoed._

 _Draco's jaw clenched, his nails digging into the palms of his hands, refusing to loosen them as he noticed her eyes landing on him. 'Why is she looking at me?' He thought. 'Stop looking at me! I can't do anything!' Yet, he refused to take his eyes off of her. The deep brown orbs were pulling him closer to her, pleading with him._

' _Help me,' Granger mouthed silently in between screaming._

 _Draco pondered whether or not he had actually seen correctly. Was she really asking him to help her? 'You can't help her, you'll get yourselves killed,' he told himself. Before he could really think about the consequences of actually doing what his peer was asking of him, he found himself already walking to where the two witches were. He shrugged off the hand that held him back by the shoulder, wanting to do what he could to stop this, but knowing he should stay put._

" _Draco, don't-" Theo quietly pleaded with him, his mate's plea falling on deaf ears. He needed to save this girl, even if she was supposed to be everything he detested._

" _Stop!" He blurted out._

 _Aside from Granger's sobbing, the room had fallen quiet. Everyone in the room was now looking at him, appalled at what the young wizard had just done._

" _Draco?" His aunt asked accusingly, "What did you say to me?"_

 _For a moment, Draco was unsure of what was happening._

" _You dare to defy the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix spat, pulling him from his thoughts. "Answer me!"_

 _Though he heard his aunt speak, Draco offered nothing in response. He was frozen, fear captivating his entire body._

" _Crucio!" His aunt cursed at him, her wand unwavering and her voice full of power._

 _Draco sank to his knees as the pain began to course through his body._

" _Traitor!" She yelled at him._

" _Bella, please! That's my son!" Narcissa cried to her sister._

" _Enough, Cissy! We have no use for a blood traitor."_

 _Draco could feel every bone in his body become infected with the curse, as it grew more and more potent behind his aunt's wand._

" _You can't be serious!" Narcissa said._

" _The cause is greater than family, Cissy." Bellatrix told her sister, her voice deadly calm._

 _The witch withdrew her power from behind the Unforgivable, allowing Draco a moment's peace. His eyes frantically wandered between his mother and her sister._

" _We must set an example for the others." Bellatrix said._

 _At that moment, Bellatrix raised her wand towards Draco once again._

" _Bella! No!" Narcissa screamed._

 _Slowly, Draco's eyes roamed around the room before he locked eyes with his aunt. Her eyes were pitch black, devoid of any sympathy for her nephew. He could feel a singular tear slide down the side of his face, as he knew what was coming._

" _Avada Kedavra!" She spat._

Draco awoke from his sleep, startled. His breath was caught in his throat, his heart had sunk to his stomach. Lifting his head from the window, he peered out to see that he was still in fact aboard the Hogwarts Express, as the familiar sea of trees zoomed by.

 _Here goes another year,_ he thought to himself. He looked around his compartment, which was only occupied by the only other Slytherins returning to Hogwarts for their eighth year.

Theodore Nott was leaned back against the seat across from him, appearing to have fallen asleep. His arms were crossed in a protective manner in front of his chest, and Draco also noticed that Theo's wand was firmly grasped in one of his fists.

Pansy Parkinson was seated next to Theo, and maintained a nearly identical demeanor to the wizard next to her. The only difference was that one leg was crossed over the other.

Draco looked at his friends, thankful that he would not have to face Hogwarts alone. As a condition of his sentencing, he was to return to Hogwarts to complete his final year of education. While Draco did not enjoy the thought of having to face the rest of his classmates - many of them who fought on the opposite side of the war - he found this to be preferable to his other option, time in Azkaban. A tired yawn escaped Draco's lips as he quietly dreaded the arrival to the castle and the inevitable scrutiny that he would soon find himself under.

Tree after tree passed, blurring together as the Hogwarts Express went about on the journey to the school. As the train came to a halt indicating the last stop, Draco gently shook Theo awake. As the second wizard wiped the sleep from his eyes, he awoke Pansy from her sleep as well. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before standing to retrieve their belongings from the cupboards above. As he was taught, Draco allowed Pansy to exit their compartment first, and then waved Theo before following suit as well.

Unlike how he would have sauntered about with his head high, Draco couldn't help but feel uneasy and directed his eyes to his feet. He stepped forward to deboard the train and felt someone bump into him.

Prompted by the unwelcome touch, Draco looked beside him so he could glare at whoever the guilty party was, but was instead met by the familiar brown bushy hair of none other than the Brains of the Golden Trio: Hermione Granger, in the flesh. Much to his surprise, she was also returning to complete her eighth year, instead of taking one of the many Ministry jobs that Draco was sure she was offered following the war.

"Sorry," she murmured.

She looked up, meeting Draco's stare. For a moment, they stood there, neither sure of what to do. Draco hadn't come face to face with Hermione since the Battle of Hogwarts, and he found that it was more of a challenge these days to meet her gaze. She was no longer just the bushy haired walking encyclopedia, but the famed war heroine as well. The longer Draco stared at her, the more he was painfully aware of how the war had changed them all. He noticed that the Muggle-Born's brown orbs no longer contained any warmth, instead they were cold and devoid of the joy that was once there. _Or perhaps it was because of who she was looking at,_ he thought to himself.

Pulling himself from the awkwardness that was now between them, Draco gave the witch a slight nod and gestured for her to go before him. Hermione stepped forward, rushing off, and did not once look back.

 _Great,_ Draco sighed. _This is going to be a terrible year._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione stood frozen before the Great Hall with sadness in her heart. The other upper class students had already entered, yet Hermione could not muster up enough of that legendary Gryffindor courage to go in. Her whole body ached with bittersweet memories that flooded her as she reflected on all that had happened there before today.

Eight years ago, she stood before this very hall in awe. It was her first year, and her eleven year old eyes wandered all over, curious about everything in sight. Just a few weeks prior, she received her Hogwarts letter and discovered that she was a witch, which was undoubtedly the best moment of her life. This was the place where she would be sorted into her new home, Gryffindor House, and where she would get to know her two best friends. The Great Hall was where she shared meals and created numerous invaluable memories, where she crammed in last minute revision sessions for exams, and where she celebrated with her House on many glorious occasions. A small flutter of joy passed through her heart. Each year she attended Hogwarts brought forth a new adventure for her and her friends, and Hermione wouldn't have changed any moment of it.

Not only was this place - her home - filled with memories of the best times she had in her life, but there were also memories that still broke her heart to think about. The death of Cedric Diggory in her fourth year and Albus Dumbledore in her sixth. She remembered how scared she was and how their deaths were only the beginning of something terrible. This was the place where so many lives became casualties of the War, where so many children became orphans, and so many people lost friends. This was where she fought for her life, where she battled bigots and purists, and where she witnessed magical feats that she never thought she would.

The Great Hall was the keeper of both the best and worst times of her life.

Hermione continued to stand there, holding back her tears. She closed her eyes, placing a hand over her chest, trying her hardest to reign in her feelings as she counted to ten slowly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and Hermione could feel herself succumbing to one of the attacks she frequently experienced following the war. She couldn't do this now, not when there were so many people around her to witness her break down. She didn't know how she was going to get through this year on her own. Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes as she remembered her parents and her friends.

When Hermione went to reverse the memory spell she casted on her parents before the War, she found that the magic was too powerful to reverse. Doing so would be detrimental to their mental health, and Hermione knew that it was best to leave them be. She found some comfort knowing that they were happy with their new life in Australia, and that would have to be good enough for her. With her parents not remembering her and her two best friends not here to face the new school year with her, she knew she was going to crack sooner or later. She would have to do a better job to control her emotions if she had any hope of doing well on her final exams.

The voice of the newly appointed headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, pulled her from her thoughts as it echoed through the Great Hall to capture the attention of all those present. As she slowly opened her eyes, she inhaled a slow, deep breath. It took a moment and some effort, but Hermione convinced herself that she could in fact do this, at least tonight. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as she walked through the doors.

The Great Hall filled with silence the moment the young witch passed through the doors. As she walked, Hermione could feel the stares stabbing into her, and the whispers grow. This was an unfortunate consequence of the war. Everywhere she went, people stared and whispered, both out of pity for her and in amazement of being near the war heroine. She refused to let it deter her from accomplishing what she came here to do. Gryffindor table being as long as it was, Hermione found a seat near the end of the table, closest to the door, so as to end the uncomfortable scrutiny. This side of the table was relatively empty, much like the rest of the hall in comparison to years before. She figured this was due to others perhaps electing to not return, not after the War anyway.

McGonagall resumed her speech and Hermione hardly paid it any mind. Although she had an immense amount of respect for the elder witch, she couldn't help but feel some sadness that Dumbledore was no longer there to welcome them back to school. She knew this year would be different and she was aware of all of the losses suffered during the war, but somehow some small part of Hermione had wished that it was all but a dream. A very, very terrible, nightmare of a dream.

"Hello Hermione," someone interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione reluctantly looked up from the spot on the table she didn't realize she was staring at, to meet the bright blue eyes of Loon- _Luna_ Lovegood. Hermione didn't know her well - unlike Harry - but she was part of the DA and fought for what she believed in. She was a bit eccentric for Hermione's taste, but she had her good moments. Whenever they had spoken before, Luna often spouted out nonsense to Hermione, but sometimes she could be very perceptive. The Gryffindor witch supposed that there was nothing wrong with the way Luna looked at the world. Different, but so Luna. She even talked different from everyone else, not that it was a bad thing, not at all. For some odd reason, Luna seemed to notice things others didn't.

Her being a Seer was definitely something Hermione would not regard seriously, divinition being utter bullshite and all. Luna was a dreamer, an optimist. She always found the silver lining in everything. For as long as she knew Luna - even if it wasn't extremely well - she always tended to have so much hope and confidence about every situation she came across. When the other students stole her shoes, instead of retaliating, she just slept with them on. Problem solved. No, that would not have worked for Hermione. She, herself was a realist, often to be confused with a pessimist. She would look at the situation as it was - without filtering it with flowers and sunshine. She tended to take on the problem at hand, head on and those who stole her shoes would have been hexed, no longer able to sit down for a few weeks.

Looking at her now, Luna had that dreamy smile on her face with a distant look in her eyes, but knowing the Ravenclaw, she was present more than Hermione herself was at the moment.

"Oh, hello Luna," she responded with a weak smile. "What are you doing at the Gryffindor table?" The blonde witch didn't look displaced at all. She grinned broadly at Hermione. Obviously, the two weren't sharing the same sentiments that this evening brought.

"I came to sit with my friend." Luna told her simply. Hermione noticed how her smile reached her eyes and there was genuine happiness there. She felt a pang of utter jealousy at that moment. How could she look _so_ happy knowing that things were never going to be the same ever again? Did she not realize the destruction caused by that wretched war?

Friend? Hermione furrowed her brow. She didn't remember ever having a single meaningful conversation with the Ravenclaw. Luna was a year below her, which didn't allow for much time together, and Hermione couldn't recall anything more significant than exchanging pleasantries and idle conversation.

Instead of a response, Hermione simply nodded her head. She pretended to pay close attention to McGonagall's speech, to avoid having to interact with Luna. While she wasn't close to her in any way, she found that she actually liked Luna. But right now, she just wanted to be left alone.

A few moments later, the first years were ushered in to commence the sorting ceremony. This was notably the largest class attending Hogwarts this year. Hermione caught herself inwardly smiling at them, glad to see so many faces filled with nervous hope. She recalled her own sorting ceremony herself and wished that she could be filled with the hope that these new students possessed. Once the first years were sorted into their houses, the announcements for the term were laid forth.

"Tonight, I am pleased to announce that there will be a Christmas Unity Ball. This will serve to bring forth house unity, in order to cease the segregation at this school, and _all_ are required to attend." The headmistress told the students, a smile plastered on her face.

Hermione groaned at this. _A unity ball?_ She dreaded even the thought. It seemed like a frivolous notion in her opinion. How could a ball possibly repair all of the damage that has been done?

"We would also like to extend a warm welcome back to those students who decided to join us to complete their seventh year," McGonagall continued. She paused, looking over the Great Hall as she narrowed her eyes over her spectacles. "In the spirit of house unity, the eighth years will be sharing a dormitory."

 _Great, just great._ Hermione thought, slouching with her arms crossed over her chest. Not only was she _not_ going to be staying in Gryffindor Tower, but she'll also be sharing a dorm with the other returning eighth years.

"So, if you'll kindly wait until after the feast, eighth year students, I will show you to the new dorms and go over the rules that will be applied, " McGonagall instructed with an air of finality.

Hermione secretly looked around the Great Hall to see who had returned to complete their eighth year and her heart dropped. Not that many. Including herself, four other Gryffindors chose to return: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Parvati Patil. Only three from Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. Four from Ravenclaw: Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. As much as Hermione didn't want to, she quickly glanced at the Slytherin table and only noticed three from her year, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. A total of fifteen eighth years elected to complete their N.E. . It wasn't as bad as Hermione thought. In fact, if she was being honest, she thought less would show.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Luna said dreamily, placing her hands on the table. "It should be quite fun, really."

Rolling her eyes internally, Hermione looked up and sighed. "What exactly are you talking about Luna?" Hermione whispered as she looked around.

"Your new roommates, of course." Luna said shrugging her dainty shoulders. "I have a good feeling that things will turn out for the better."

"Of course." Hermione didn't say more, not wanting to engage in small talk.

But as always, Luna didn't seem to get the hint. "You should start thinking about sleeping with an Ojibwe over your head at night, Hermione. It'll chase away the nightmares and clear the bags under your eyes." She gave her an encouraging nod, hope shining in her eyes, none of it seeming artificial at all. She was serious.

Putting on her best smile, Hermione nodded. "I think I'll do that, Luna, thank you." Not wanting to seem like she wasn't true herself, she placed her hand on top of Luna's and gave it a firm squeeze. "Honestly, thank you."

There was more to that simple statement and the blonde witch knew. Of course, she knew. She wasn't as daft as everyone here thought she was, she possessed wisdom beyond her years. Luna smiled, giving her own hand a firm squeeze before withdrawing it back. If there was one thing Hermione was happy about this year, it was the possibility of getting to know Luna better. It wasn't impossible for them to be friends and as much as Hermione wanted to deny it, she needed the company. Being alone was not an option. She couldn't handle it anymore.

The welcoming feast appeared before the students, and Hermione watched on as the awe-stricken new students began to fill their plates. She didn't particularly have an appetite, but began plating her own food nonetheless. As she reached for the potatoes, she caught the eye of another red haired witch further down the table, one of her closest friends, Ginevra Weasley. _Or former friend,_ she reminded herself. Both witches quickly averted their gazes and Hermione begrudgingly reminisced about her last interaction with the younger witch.

 _It had been a brilliantly sunny day and Hermione was really missing her friends. She decided to venture off to the newly rebuilt Burrow to see how everyone was doing, clutching a basket of sweets in hand. That family particularly suffered during the war, as they had frequently been harassed for being seen as blood traitors by the Pureblood community. It was also well-known that the youngest son was affiliated with Harry Potter, which did nothing to minimize the existing targets on their backs. She smiled fondly as she could recall all of the times that this place had been her second home, and how the Weasleys were her surrogate family in a sense._

 _With relaxed shoulders, she walked up the steps to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Behind the barrier she could hear a great deal of rustling, indicating that someone must have been making their way to greet her. The door swung open and Hermione was met by Ginny._

" _What're_ you _doing here?" The red head queried with narrowed eyes._

 _Taken aback by the coldness of her tone, Hermione offered a half smile. She hadn't expected the happiest of greetings, but she surely didn't expect the one she was given. Ginny stood in the doorway with her arms crossed._

" _Hey Gin," she greeted. She held out the basket in her arms for the other witch to receive. "I've come to see how you all were doing."_

 _Ginny eyed the basket with disdain and did not reach to grab it. "We're doing fine," she told her. "Unfortunately we aren't quite accepting visitors at the moment."_

 _Hermione's heart sunk. She didn't think that the Weasley family would be their usual selves just yet, the war having only ended a few weeks ago, but Ginny was acting rather odd._

" _Oh, that's alright. Please, accept these sweets and send my best regards to the family then."_

" _No need. Please just go." Ginny remained stone cold. It was almost Slytherin-like._

" _Ginny -"_

 _The youngest Weasley hastily interrupted her. "Just go Hermione. We needn't any sweets, and if you don't mind, we also needn't see you anymore."_

 _With that, she slammed the door, leaving a confused and defeated Hermione on the doorsteps._

"Hermione?" Luna said, shaking her from her thoughts. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm? Oh, err… Yes." She told her, though again she had no idea what she was talking about.

Luna seemed to brush off the blatant lie and simply stared at the witch before her. Her gaze caused Hermione to squirm on the inside, as she absently poked at her food.

"I still think about it too, you know." Luna said softly. "About all of it."

Hermione looked up to see Luna looking off into the distance, a sadness present in her eyes. She offered the blonde witch a sheepish smile. If Luna hadn't said anything, she would have never known that she was also hurting from the war, she just hid it better than Hermione did. She looked down, brushing a tear away, not wanting Luna to see it and cleared her throat.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Hermione let out a shaky breath. If she was going to do this friend thing, the least she could do was attempt to put some effort into it. She looked at the witch in front of her and nodded. "I know," was all she needed to say.

"Miss Granger," Mistress McGonagall said from behind her.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione responded as she turned around to greet her, attempting a smile.

"I was wondering if I may speak to you a moment?"

"Anything, Professor."

"As I'm sure you noticed, I have not yet announced the Head positions for this term. Surely you're aware that you would be my top choice for Head Girl, if you would like the position."

Hermione smiled at the older witch. Since she was a first year, she dreamt of the day that she would be named Head Girl. She worked so hard for her first six years at Hogwarts to earn such a prestigious title. However, she did have a lot to catch up on and it just didn't feel as wonderful as she thought it would, not without Harry and Ron to enjoy it with her.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I will be able to do the position any justice this year, with all that has happened and with the upcoming NEWTs." She told her.

McGonagall nodded at her with understanding. "Of course, dear." Hermione knew that McGonagall would be gracious about it. "Have a successful term then, though I would not expect anything less from you."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled at her.

She watched the headmistress walk back to the front of the hall, taking her seat at the head table. It hurt her deeply to turn down the invitation, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill her duties, like Padma Patil or even a seventh year could. She was broken from the war, she knew she could not do her best. She needed to heal, she needed to be able to take some time to mourn all that she had lost.

The headmistress cleared her throat and Hermione faced her, waiting for her to speak. "Tomorrow will be the first day of classes. I expect each and every one of you to rest. Tomorrow morning your head of house will give you your schedule. I require all of you to do your best for the following year. Now, please return to your houses at once and have a good night."

The hall began to fill with excited chatter as the younger students began to exit. Hermione smiled as she watched the younger students talk to one another about classes and all of the hopes and fears they harbored for the year. She looked around and noticed Luna was long gone. _So much for goodbyes._ She looked up just in time to catch Ginny glare at her and stomp off. Hermione longed to reconcile with her friend, but she knew that it would be best to give her some space.

Sighing, she stood from the bench and made her way to the front of the hall where the rest of her year was waiting patiently for Headmistress McGonagall to speak.

"As I said before, you all will be sharing your own quarters. Your dormitory will be on the third floor of the castle. As for rules, they are simple. Since all of you have reached the age of legality in the Wizarding World, I am bestowing upon you my utmost trust that you will act wisely. I urge you all to leave old house rivalries in the past and allow yourselves to start anew this year. You do not belong to any one house, but all of them." McGonagall paused for a moment to allow the students to digest what she was saying. "Furthermore, curfew will not be enforced for you, and you will all be allowed to venture to Hogsmeade each weekend if you wish. Please do not take advantage of the trust I am placing in all of you."

Padma Patil raised her hand and McGonagall nodded for her to speak. She cleared her throat, shuffling on her feet. "Who will be Head Girl and Head Boy, professor?"

"Yes, the Head Boy and Girl will be Ernie Mcmillan and Padma Patil. The prefects will be the seventh years, as usual, two from each house, one boy and one girl." She gave Ernie and Padma a stern look. "I expect you two to do your jobs well." she cleared her throat. "Any more questions?"

Of course, Hermione had so many questions burning her mind, but she bit her tongue and continued to stand there with her classmates, waiting for further directions. Although she was surprised to hear some of the things McGonagall said, she really just wanted to retire to her room and sleep the rest of the night away.

"Alright then," Professor McGonagall said, as she stood a little straighter. "If you'll follow me."

She walked through the group and out of the Great Hall without waiting to see if the others had followed. Hermione waited for everyone to walk ahead of her to avoid conversation. They were led to the third floor corridor that was once off limits in her first year at Hogwarts. How odd was it that they were urged to avoid this part of the castle, as it promised a most painful death, and now she'll be sleeping on the very same floor?

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait with the four founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor stood to the left of the frame, alongside Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Hermione noted how glorious they looked in regalia from their era. They all bore proud smiles and Hermione swore that Gryffindor gave her a wink. "In order to be granted access to the common room, simply tap each founder with your wand from right to left. The portrait will only open for your wands and select staff." McGonagall iterated as she pulled her own wand out to show the eighth years. She tapped once from Slytherin to Gryffindor and once completed, the four founders bowed in unison as the portrait swung forward.

The professor walked in and everyone followed. To say the place was magnificent was a huge understatement. The common room was filled with light from the tall windows that decorated the walls from one end to the other. There were no colors from the different houses, but instead different shades of grey and a black leather couch in a half moon shape facing the common room. Red, orange, and yellow hues danced brilliantly in the fireplace, bringing warmth to the entire room, and there were armchairs and sofas sitting before it. To her right was a kitchenette with grey marble as countertops. Hermione was definitely impressed with what she saw, even if it wasn't the comforting commons of Gryffindor Tower.

She snapped her head to face professor McGonagall as she cleared her throat. "You each have your own room, which are located down this hallway. Ladies on one side, gentlemen on the other. Your name is displayed above the door. I don't need to remind you to keep it civil and to make wise decisions." McGonagall spoke softly, "While you all spent years separated, you will find it imperative to forge new alliances and become acquainted with one another. There is no remedy for what we have all endured, but I hope that you will all find some small bit of comfort in one another."

She walked towards the entrance and stopped, turning around. "Please give each other a chance, everyone deserves to heal. One or another has either lost something in the war or was forced to do things beyond the imaginable. Let's put it behind us and find peace together. I don't expect it to be easy for some of you, but if you give it a chance, you'll surely be surprised by the outcome. Remember that you are the example for this school and the other students will look to you." She gave a curt nod and walked out, the entrance dissolving into a picture frame behind her.

Hermione didn't wait for the entrance to close all the way or for her classmates to start catching up. She crossed her arms and headed to where the professor had told them where their rooms would be and walked down the long corridor in search of her room. She found it next to Susan Bones. On her other side was Pansy Parkinson.

 _Just… great._ She opened the door to her room and walked in, closing it silently behind her. She was tired and didn't feel like conversing. Besides, she already had someone she planned to see all the time and Luna was more than enough. Kicking off her shoes, Hermione plopped down onto her bed. She didn't take too much notice of her room. Instead, she cast a quiet _Nox_ and wrapped herself in her blankets, anxiously waiting to succumb to the sleep that was tugging on her eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Draco stared at the wall above his four-poster bed through tired eyes. It had been two weeks since he came back to Hogwarts to finish his N.E. and it was going rather well. More than he thought it would, at least. Here and there, he would catch other students pointing and whispering about him, but he paid them little mind. A few students in the year below him used every chance they got to let him know how foul they thought he was. Draco tried his hardest to pay them little mind as well. He found no use in apologizing for it to only fall on deaf ears, and he surely wasn't going to beg them for forgiveness. Even after all that has happened, he still had a little pride, and he intended to keep that small part of him. Besides, Draco knew all too well about all of the suffering that went on during the War.

He reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Last night was not as bad as the many nights before. The same dream he had every night of him watching his aunt torture Granger and him stepping up was becoming easier to bear. Draco still couldn't look her in the eyes or even look in her direction period.

The Gryffindor Princess was definitely not herself and it was not easy to watch. She kept to herself, barely talking to anyone besides that Loony Lovegirl chit, which was odd since he had never seen them interact before the war - not that he was paying attention - she was constantly with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. She barely hung around the common room with the rest of the eighth years and he noticed her becoming more faint. He only saw her in classes and occasionally in the Great Hall when they had meals.

Draco was surprised that none of her friends were conversing with her and even more surprised that Weaselette wasn't glued to her hip. If anything, they seemed to be avoiding one another and the red-headed bint glared with eyes as daggers at the Bookworm when they were in the same room. Granger didn't even give her a response of any kind, she just took the glare and sat there. It was peculiar to say the least.

Not wanting to waste another thought on those disgusting Gryffindors, Draco threw off his covers and made his way to the washroom to freshen up for the day. He had double Potions right after breakfast and he wanted to be the first one to make it to the class in order to avoid everyone. Just because he came to terms with the gossip and the glares he received, didn't mean he wanted to witness any of it. He still had his family name to protect and he wouldn't be making a fool of himself anytime soon. He was just waiting for the hexes to come, but they never did. Another _odd_ thing.

Half an hour later, Draco found himself sitting at the Slytherin table at the far end near the doors in the Great Hall. He filled his plate with bangers and eggs and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. He looked around noticing not many people were in the Great Hall for breakfast. It was six in the morning, which was perfect timing for him, since he didn't have to deal with all the ugly glares and repeated gossip. Everyone already knew he was a Death Eater, what was the point of repeating it every time they saw him? It was fucking ridiculous.

"See you've beaten me here again this morning."

Draco scoffed, "I didn't know we were racing." He lifted his goblet to his lips, taking a slow sip, not once glancing over to Theo.

Hearing his best mate chuckle, Draco looked over to find Theo with a raised brow. "So we're in one of _those_ moods today, are we?"

Scowling, Draco slammed his goblet down, picked up his fork and began stabbing his eggs. "I'm not in the mood for your shite today, Theo. Go away."

"And where will he be going exactly? Try not to be such a crybaby bitch today, Drake. It's unbecoming. Honestly."

Setting down his fork, he turned to his left, scowling at Pansy. "No one asked you to sit next to me. If you don't want to deal with it, feel free to sit down at the other end of the table."

Pansy covered her mouth with a napkin and giggled. _Seriously?_ "Oh, Draco. You are such a twat."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he counted to five slowly. His friends would be the death of him. That, he knew for sure.

Draco cleared his throat and picked up his fork to eat at least _some_ of his breakfast. "We have potions next," he commented, changing the subject.

"That we do, mate." Replied Theo as he looked around the Great Hall. He took out a silver flask, pouring a shot or two in his pumpkin juice.

"Damn it, Theodore." Sighed Pansy, pulling out her wand and waving it at Theo's goblet, making it disappear. "We have enough shite going on at the moment and you drinking in broad daylight, no less, will not help the rumors circulating around us." She held out her hand, her eyes narrowed. "Give it to me now or Merlin so help me, I will hex you."

Draco cleared his throat and gave Theo a smirk. The black haired wizard reluctantly handed Pansy his flask, muttering something incoherent under his breath. Both Pansy and Draco ignored this, knowing that it wasn't anything good anyway.

Other students began to slowly filter into the hall, which Draco took as his cue to rush out of there. Pulling his book bag over his shoulder, Draco took a last glance at his nearly full plate as his stomach began to stir in want for the meal. Deciding against sticking around to finish his food and subjecting himself to any form of ridicule, he offered a hasty "See you in class" to his mates and made a dash for the exit.

Being in such a hurry to leave, Draco didn't notice the other person rushing to get into the hall and bumped straight into them, causing them to fall backwards and himself right on top of them. The young wizard quickly brought himself to his feet, not wanting to prolong the awkward position he was just in. He peered down to see none other than Granger on the floor before him. Having been raised to be a gentlemen, Draco gathered both of their bags from the ground and extended his hand out to the witch.

"Sorry," he offered.

Granger stared at him for what felt to be an uncomfortable amount of time, though Draco knew it had only been seconds. Her big brown eyes softened from the glare they were just in from being knocked over. Instead, they seemed to be full of questions and analyzing him.

Granger cleared her throat and took his hand. "Thanks," she said as he pulled her to her feet and returned her bag.

Draco kept his face blank, and nodded at her. Less than a second after helping her to her feet, Draco continued forward, making his way to the dungeons for potions. He let out a breath of relief when he found the classroom to be empty. He hefted his pack securely on his shoulder and made his way to the back of the classroom. Draco just hoped beyond hope the blasted Professor Slughorn didn't assign seats since he mentioned that they would be working in pairs for the potions he was going to assign them.

Once he settled down, making sure he had his Potions book, a piece of parchment, his quill and some ink laid on his table in front of him, he pulled out the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco had purchased it before the school year had started but was too afraid to read what was inside. He knew it would mention The Dark Lord and his quest for world domination and the Golden Trio, but he was nervous to see what else was in it. Would it menton his wrong doings and failed attempt to murder the late Headmaster? Or how he fixed the vanishing cabinet to let the Death Eaters into the school along with a deranged werewolf? He would bet all of the galleons in his Gringotts vault that it didn't mention the reasons for his actions. That if he hadn't, they would've raped and killed his mother. No, they needed a villain and Draco and his fellow Slytherins fit the galleon. It was easy for them to point out their flaws and the things they could've done to make better decisions.

"Yeah, like we had a choice," Draco muttered under his breath as he put his copy away, not being able to look at it. If the other side of the war - the _righteous_ side - had any idea what they had to go through, they would begin to shite bricks. There was no way they would've been able to survive living in close proximity to the Half-Blood the way him and his friends had to.

That was another thing that confused Draco the most. His father pledging his loyalty to a fucking Half-Blood. His grandfather too. Abraxas had to have known that The Dark Lord was not a pureblood. It infuriated him to no end that his family would follow someone as unhinged as Voldemort. His mother almost died from his father's actions, he had to take the bloody Dark Mark because his father was a failure and they had to live with that fucking snake for his sixth and supposedly seventh year! It was a living hell for Draco and he knew it was going to take a while for him to fully get over those dark times. All the women they had raped and killed in his home, the blood traitors and the Mud - _Muggleborns_ … tortured to death.

Draco closed his eyes, attempting to calm the way his heart was beating erratically every time he began to think of the events that happened in his home. So much blood spilled for the nonsense notion that the Wizarding World would be better off without Muggleborns. His heart became a roller coaster and Draco was beginning to feel himself lose to the crippling grasp of his anxiety. He gripped the edge of his desk, desperate for something to cling to and snapped his eyes open when he felt like he could no longer breathe on his own.

"It's okay. Breathe, Malfoy. Breathe."

Draco looked over and his eyes became wide and full of panic as he began to shake his head at the witch. He didn't need her help, nor did he want it.

She grabbed one of his hands that was still gripping the desk and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay, Malfoy. You're okay."

As she continued to whisper comforting words and she used the hand that wasn't holding his to trace circles along his back. His heart began to beat even faster. He furrowed his brow as he continued to stare at her. She was saying something, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. Did she always have freckles on her nose? He never noticed them until now, but then again, he had never been this close to her. Draco focused on the small speckles that adorned her face, each one unique and different from the next. The young wizard began to feel his heart slow, as he started to catch his breath.

He looked down to where she was still holding his hand and she slowly removed her hands from his person. He glanced up to meet her comforting gaze. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't find anything to say to the witch. Why would she want to help him anyway? Were they no longer enemies?

He cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, she spoke so quietly, he wasn't sure if she spoke at all. "I get them too, you know. Anxiety attacks."

Draco stiffened at the revelation. He wasn't quite expecting it, and the idea of his own body betraying his secret made him uneasy. "You didn't have to help me. I could've done it on my own. It isn't the first time that it happened and it won't be the last," he told her. Granger's mouth curved downward to show her displeasure at his sentiment and he wanted nothing more than to smack himself for being so fuckng rude. He sighed. "But thank you."

She gave him a nod and a smile so small, he wasn't certain he had seen it. "You're welcome."

Granger walked towards the door to pick up her bag that was on the floor - good Merlin, she must've dropped it when she witnessed his attack - and walked towards the other side of the classroom. She took her seat, pulled out the things she needed for the class and flipped open her potion text to read.

Draco sighed and was thankful when he heard the hustle and bustle of the remainder of the eighth year students arriving to class. The distraction was exactly what he hoped for to lift the awkwardness that he felt arising.

Professor Slughorn made his way to the front of the room, with a flustered expression on his face. This was the norm for the elder wizard, as he was always finding himself in complicated extra-curricular projects as if his position as a professor wasn't busy enough. Draco glanced at the other five students in the room as they busied themselves to prepare for class. If there was one thing he enjoyed this year, it was the fact that he shared his classes with only the other eighth years, which allowed the classes to be small. Less people meant less scrutiny.

His eyes flickered over to the back corner where Granger was seated with one of the Patil twins. Draco could hardly ever tell the difference between the two. He wasn't even certain if they were even identical, having only given them side glances here and there over the last few years. Granger's work station was impeccably organized, which impressed Draco. But he should have known, it is _Granger_ after all. He watched as she furrowed her brow over what she was reading, and how her foot lightly tapped the floor. He had always admired how studious she was and how in just the blink of an eye, she could focus solely on what was before her.

The potions professor cleared his throat, shaking Draco from his… _Oh, sweet Merlin!_ Draco inwardly cursed himself for staring at Granger.

"Good morning, class." Slughorn addressed them. "Today, we will begin brewing the potions that we have reviewed for the last few weeks. As promised, I will be assigning each of you a partner to work with. This will allow you to learn from one another, as you further examine every component of each potion. They can be tricky and complicated, but I trust that as N.E.W.T. students, you will all succeed. For the next few weeks, you and your partner will brew the three potions listed. The order in which you brew them is entirely up to you and you may turn them in as you complete them. The final due date is one week prior to the Yule holiday."

Draco listened with much care as Slughorn explained their task. Potions had always been his favorite class. Something about the way that the ingredients mingled together to produce something meaningful brought an excitement to Draco's heart. It was a small comfort for him, as he always felt at peace when he was brewing. The idea of having to work _with_ someone on the other hand, disturbed him to his core. He knew he would be able to brew the potions on his own, he didn't need anyone to inhibit his progress.

Looking around the small group that made up his class, Draco had a small bit of hope that he would end up with either Pansy or Theo. The remaining three in the class were Granger, Patil, and Longbottom, and Draco had no particular interest to work with any of them. He knew that if he got paired with any of the students that weren't from his house - or his _former_ house - it would be utterly uncomfortable.

"Now, class, let's get into our pairs. As I call your names, please find a station to occupy with your partner." Slughorn announced. "Miss Patil and Miss Parkinson…"

Draco's heart sunk a bit. _Great._ Pansy was out and that only left Theo. He felt a sudden panic arise inside of him as he knew his chances of being paired with one of his mates grew exponentially smaller.

"Mister Malfoy and…"

Draco felt as if the name fell from Slughorn's lips in the slowest pace possible.

"Mister Longbottom."

The blonde wizard groaned. _Longbottom?_ Of all the bloody people, why Longbottom? Draco didn't particularly have a problem with the other wizard. He merely preferred to not have to interact with him in such close proximity.

"Leaving Miss Granger and Mister Nott as the final pair." Slughorn said with finality. Draco watched the shock cross Granger's face and he couldn't help but snicker. Unfortunately for him, she heard and glared daggers at him.

He cleared his throat and turned to Theo who looked way too ecstatic for his liking. "Why are you smiling like that? You look weird." Draco snapped as he began to collect his things.

"I would be jealous too if I were paired with Longbottom and you were with the _hottest_ \- oh, I meant brightest. With the Brightest Witch." Theo stood, patting his back. "Good luck with that, mate." He snickered, walking over to his partner on the other side of the classroom.

Did he really just say Granger was the hottest witch? He secretly glanced at her, to take in her features. Her hair wasn't extremely bushy, like it was when they were younger. It still was, but it looked a bit more tamed. Her cheekbones where high and her heart shaped lips were a soft pink. Of course, he had already seen the dust of freckles on her nose, which weren't all that bad, he guessed. Theo waved from next to her and he quickly turned.

"Fucking prick." Malfoy muttered under his breath as he stuffed his shite back into his bag. He stood, sighing as he narrowed his eyes at Longbottom. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Walking towards Longbottom, who was seated - of course he was, the bumbling idiot - in the front. He dropped his bag and scowled. "Listen, Longbottom, I don't know _how_ you got into N.E.W.T level Potions, but you will not ruin this for me."

Longbottom snorted, crossing his arms. "Gee, thanks, Malfoy. But, no. I need this as much as you do." He stood, holding out his hand. "How about we start over. If we're going to get through this class together, we need to be on good terms. No snide comments and no talk of the war. We focus on our potions and that is all."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the proposal and slowly brought his hand up to shake Longbottom's. "Deal."

They both took their seats and Draco stiffened when he heard Granger's laugh echo through the room. He turned and narrowed his eyes as he watched his best mate and the bookworm smiling at one another like fools. "You've got to be shitting me." Draco muttered again.

Turning around in his chair, Longbottom furrowed his brow at the two before turning back around and shaking his head. At least Draco wasn't the only one who thought it was weird that they were laughing together. But then again, he didn't know Theo like he did. He could make anyone laugh. The _Charmer._

"What happened between you two?" Draco blurted, berating himself for being the first one to ask something so personal.

Longbottom raised a brow. After a minute of tense silence, he let out a deep breath. "It's her, actually. She wants nothing to do with any of us."

What? _Why was that_ , Draco wondered as he turned to watch Theo and Granger talk with their heads together over the potions book that was between them. There was more to it than what Longbottom was letting on, he knew there was. He didn't see them once try to communicate with Granger. Not in their common room, not in the Great Hall and not in classes.

He turned back to Longbottom and narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't ask, so he wasn't going to. Draco cleared his throat and took out his textbook. He didn't want to have to spend any more time talking about anything other than potions with him. He would figure out what was going on between the Gryffindor Princess and her friends eventually.

Hearing her laugh out loud again, he couldn't help turning around to see what was so bloody funny. Her laugh came out easy, it was laced with carelessness. Theo shouldn't be making her laugh like that. Draco tensed as he watched Granger swat his mate on the arm as she threw her head back and laughed _again_. She only had ever done that to Potty and Weaselbee. How could she be so comfortable around him? They acted like they had been friends for a lifetime. The way they moved around each other, being mindful of where they touched, the way they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

Clenching his hand that she had held earlier into a tight fist, Draco began to feel his blood boil. They shouldn't be enjoying each other's company as much as they were and it bothered him more than it should have.

Feeling someone's stare burning holes in the back of his skull, he turned to the station next to him and caught Pansy scrutinizing him. She arched an elegant brow and he sneered. She was too nosey for her own good. Turning back to Longbottom and ignoring the partners in the back, he studied the list of potions they were going to have to complete. Tensing once more as her laugh rang throughout the classroom, Draco took a deep breath and began to work with Longbottom on what potion they should start first. He was going to have to talk to Theo about his relationship with Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Hermione weaved her way through the horde of students as she made her way to the library, where she was to meet Theodore Nott in just a few minutes to study their assigned potions. It was odd that this was the first time since the start of fall term - and quite some time before that - she had been there, though her feet had no problem walking the familiar path. She furrowed her brow as she tried to recall the last time she had stepped foot in the library, but was unsuccessful. This caused the witch some distress, as it was her favorite place in the castle. Before, at least.

As her destination neared, she spotted Nott just outside of the door.

"Ah, just as I expected. Here you are, no less than ten minutes early." Nott chuckled at her as she approached.

Hermione smiled at him, "Nott. I'm not surprised you're early as well."

From an outside viewpoint, the exchange between the two would seem rather strange. Theodore Nott, the son of an infamously cruel Death Eater, and Hermione Granger, War Heroine. What could the two of them possibly have in common?

"Shall we head in then?" The dark haired wizard inclined his head toward the inside of the library.

Hermione nodded and followed as he lead them through to their table.

As she walked along, Hermione reminisced about when she had first met Theodore Nott. It was their fourth year at Hogwarts, just as the Triwizard Tournament was about to commence. Both Ron and Harry were so invested in the tournament that they allowed their academics to be pushed to the side, but Hermione was just as dedicated a student as ever. She could recall seeing the Slytherin in the library during the years before, but she never dared to speak to him. She smiled inwardly as she thought about their first encounter.

 _Hermione Granger was seated at a table near the middle of the library, engaged in revisions for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had just finished tutoring other fourth years about some of the long-term consequences of the three Unforgivable curses. The other students had left for supper, but Hermione was too interested in her study material._

 _Theodore Nott approached her table, and watched as she was leaned over her textbook, completely consumed by information. He had of course always noticed the Gryffindor, as she was_ always _first in their class. Nott was third, behind her and Draco Malfoy._

" _Pardon me. Granger?" Nott queried as he approached her table, knowing full well who she was, but not wanting to seem presumptuous._

 _Hermione looked up, her eyes full of confusion as she stared at the wizard before her._

" _Yes. Nott?" She responded the same way._

" _I was wondering if I may join you. I have some questions about the Defense homework, and could really use your assistance."_

 _Nott noticed how she seemed to hesitate at his request. He felt relieved when she offered him a small smile and nodded for him to have a seat at her table._

Hermione felt a small moment of pride at how easily the memory had come to her. Since the War, she had a problem with recalling moments of her life, especially since most of them came with some bit of sadness.

The two of them found a quiet table near the back of the library and took their seats across from one another. Once seated, materials were being retrieved from their bags. Hermione carefully placed some parchment, her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ , quill, and inkwell before her. The pair of them turned to the potion they decided to work with first, _Draught of Living Death_. Just as Hermione was about to open the discussion, she was rudely interrupted by an intruder approaching.

"Theo!" A male voice called out, rather loudly, considering they were in the library.

Nott turned around in his seat as Hermione peered around him to see none other than Draco Malfoy charging towards their table. Malfoy must have been unaware that the witch was there, as his face showed a little surprise when he caught a glimpse of her. His angry pace was quickly replaced with a nonchalant traipse, and his face turned stone cold.

"Draco!" Nott called back, in a rather annoyingly cheerful voice.

Malfoy approached the table, and in a much lower voice, acknowledged Hermione's presence. "Granger," he nodded at her.

"Malfoy."

"Excuse the interruption, but I was wondering if I may have a word with Nott."

Hermione shrugged at him and returned to her reading. Nott excused himself from the table and joined the other wizard. As soon as their backs were turned, Hermione looked up to watch their retreating forms. They were only a couple of steps from where she sat, but it was far enough for her to not be able to eavesdrop. She looked on while they began to engage in a hushed conversation.

The young witch looked at Malfoy. Today, he had a strong stance. His back was straight, shoulders squared, and chin held high. It was hard for her to believe that she had witnessed him in such a vulnerable state just a week ago. The Malfoy she was looking at now, with a sort of arrogant confidence about him, was the Malfoy she had known during all of her years at Hogwarts.

Hermione thought back to the previous week, when she had walked in on Malfoy mid-anxiety attack. It was curious to her that he even had anxiety. She couldn't recall any point since she had known him, where he had displayed even a single hint of having it. But then again, it was _Malfoy_. He never would have shown any if he were able to help it.

In the back of her mind, she had a nagging feeling of sympathy for the wizard. She knew all too well how it felt to be at the mercy of an anxiety attack. The muggle born had suffered more than a fair few, especially following the War. It wasn't something that could be helped, and she knew that. There was nothing in this world more terrifying than to lose all control.

Tilting her head to the side as she continued analyzing the blond wizard, she never considered what Malfoy had gone through during the war. Even if he fought for the opposite side, it couldn't have been easy for him. He was too young for the bloodshed that had occurred recently, just as she was. If she were being honest, she didn't think he would mind any of it at all, considering the main problem they were fighting for: Terminating wizards and witches like her, set on the idea that they were not pure enough to set foot in the Wizarding World.

There was no way he could've changed his mind since then. How he felt about her was no surprise to others around her and she just knew - _knew -_ he was still the bigoted prat she knew through the years she attended Hogwarts with the ferret. She was positive he didn't get his attacks from terrors of the war - his side caused it! It must run deeper than that. Maybe his father? After all, the elder Malfoy had gotten off easily with being on house arrest and not being able to use a wand for five years, not stepping a foot in Azkaban which was pretty damn lucky on his end. It couldn't have been his mother. She got off scot free with only serving six months on house arrest without her wand. After she saved Harry and all, of course, she was going to get off without serving time. She was married to a Death Eater, and even though she didn't bear the Mark, that didn't mean she wasn't as bigoted as the rest of them.

Hermione looked down at her left arm where she knew where that disgusting brand sat. The one she got from the War in Malfoy Manor. She itched to run her fingers over it, but decided against it. She knew if she kept pretending it wasn't there, she was never going to overcome her demons haunting her every time she thought of it. She wasn't embarrassed of the slur - she was proud to be muggle-born - not at all, just the memories that came with it.

Thinking back to the trials, Hermione didn't exactly know why she defended the matriarch and her son against serving time in Azkaban. It could have been Harry, determined to defend them and her wanting to stand by her best friend, or it could have been facing her fears that had happened in their home that night and the Malfoys not doing anything but stand there, horror written all over their faces. But she knew the truth was that some small part of her thought that the youngest Malfoy deserved a second chance. Maybe, just maybe, he'll do it the right way the second time around.

Even though Malfoy detested her, she didn't have no quarrels with the blonde ferret. If she was going to move forward and make the Wizarding World a better place, she wasn't going to start acting like _him_ and ban him for his horrible mistakes. She was better than that. She didn't have to talk to him, but she wasn't going to cause him any more grief than what she knew he was already facing. It also didn't mean she was going to become best mates with him either.

Hermione rolled her eyes internally. If she was going to be civil - civil, as in avoiding him - she should probably stop calling him names in her head. Even if she didn't speak them aloud, she still found a way to feel guilty about it. She didn't know how he was now. He didn't seem like his old self and like she thought earlier, there was hope for him after all.

"You alright, Hermione?"

Looking up, she found Theo sitting before her like he had never walked off to speak to his friend. She furrowed her brow, staring at him. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Shrugging, Theo took out his notes. "Not long, but long enough to watch you space off." He looked up, "What was that about anyway?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered, too fast for her liking.

Theo snorted. "You've always been a shite liar."

"And you've always been annoying." She snipped back.

Chuckling, Theo shook his head. "So defensive. Relax, Hermione. I'm only joshing."

"You're always _joshing_ , Theo." Smiled Hermione, trying her hardest to fight back her laugh.

No matter what situation she found herself in, it was easy for Theo to make her laugh and forget about her worries. When she realized that they would be partners in Potions, she didn't know how lucky she was to not end up with Neville or Padma - too many questions and too close for comfort, that she couldn't deal with on top of everything else she was already worried about - or even Parkinson or Malfoy. How awkward that would've been if she was partnered with two of the arsehats who called her nasty names for the most part of their years at Hogwarts. Talking to Theo that first day they were paired brought back happy memories of them working together secretly and gossiping like old nannies. It felt good to laugh carefree for a little and just… _forget._ Even if it was just for a moment.

Hermione watched as Theo's eyes lit up, giving her a lopsided grin. "You called me Theo. You haven't done that since," he sighed, "I don't know, sixth year?"

With that said, Hermione shut down, her face going blank, her eyes dull. She lost herself for a moment and cursed herself for letting that happen. She wasn't supposed to be laughing and catching up with a _friend._ She wasn't supposed to forget - _ever_ \- what the war had done to her. What it had _taken_ from her.

How could she ever enjoy life knowing it would never be the same? Was it even possible for her to ever move on and try to be happy? Bloody unlikely. She couldn't stand to even look at herself in the mirror, let alone continue to _breath_ after the things she'd lost, the constant _it's all your fault_ running through her mind like a mantra.

Closing her eyes, that feeling of disgust she was often too familiar with, crashed through her in an instant. Her willpower to move forward with her life vanished and all she felt like doing at the moment was to curl into a small ball and waste away.

It wasn't like Hermione to give up all hope and just… _be._ She couldn't stand to think this was her life now. To move forward emotionless and nothing to live for. Every smile she gave and every laugh she shared with others seemed like the worst betrayal and she couldn't fathom doing exactly that.

"Hermione-"

Shaking her head, she opened her Potions text and grabbed her quill, ready to jot notes down on the ingredients they needed to brew _Draught of Living Death_ , for further research _._ She sighed as she began to make the list: Infusion of wormwood, Valerian root, a sopophorous bean… Finally looking up to meet Theo's eyes, she tried not to let the tears gather. "Please, Theo. Not now." She cleared her throat, dipping her quill into her inkwell. "How should we start this, hm?"

She didn't bother to look up as Theo began to get his things ready to take notes. He set his inkwell near hers and cleared his throat. "I have a cauldron we can use for the best results. It's pure gold, standard size." He paused and Hermione tried her best not to look at him, lest she smiled. "No need to worry if we burn a hole through it if that matters at all."

Not being able to stop herself, she set her quill down and finally looked him in the eyes, her lip twitching. "Did you ask Professor Slughorn if it was okay to use this _pure_ gold cauldron?"

Scoffing, Theo threw his quill on top of his Potions text and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really think I would mention the damned thing if I didn't ask?"

Lifting a brow at his foolish behavior, Theo finally huffed, jutting out his bottom lip. "Okay, you're right. But honestly, do you see old Sluggy turning down the suggestion of us using our own cauldron to brew a bloody complicated potion? I think not."

Shaking her head, Hermione picked up her quill and continued to write down the ingredients they needed. "Still, Theo, if you don't ask and we use your special cauldron-"

"-hey! I didn't say it was special."

"-he might make us redo the whole thing and it will upset me greatly if we have to start from the beginning." Finished Hermione, not minding at all that Theo tried to interrupt her.

"I'll ask him as soon as I head down for supper. Good enough?" Asked Theo quietly, already lost in his text, no doubt reading all about the potion they were preparing to brew.

Smiling, she looked at her own text and her smile disappeared as she remembered that this concoction was exactly the one Harry brewed to win the vial of Liquid Luck - not fairly, far from it - in their sixth year. Oh, how she was so furious when he easily brewed _Draught of Living Death_. Not that she knew what she would've done with the Felix potion if she won it, saving it would have sufficed, but still, it hurt her pride to know she was bested by her best friend who didn't even try.

Thank goodness he was cheating the whole time and Hermione wasn't a failure after all. Even if Harry didn't have the book to teach him how to brew the complicated potion, she still would have _failed_. She shuddered just thinking about it and until this very second, she still didn't know what she was missing because she still couldn't brew the bloody thing.

 _Brightest Witch my arse._

Hermione stopped writing the list of ingredients they needed and began to panic. What if she failed brewing the potion _again?_ She wasn't too confident in succeeding.

"You alright there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she faced Theo, knowing she looked a little pale. Hell, she felt the blood drain from her face. "What if we fail?"

Chuckling, Theo set his quill down and looked at her. "You're serious."

Giving him a withering look, she huffed. "Of course, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Our Age, do you even know the definition of failure?"

Smiling softly, Hermione sighed wistfully. "Remember in sixth year when Slughorn had us brew this same potion?"

Tilting his head, Theo nodded. "Everyone failed." He snorted, "besides Potter." He stopped, his face clearing for a moment. "Oh."

"My sentiments exactly." Said Hermione rolling her eyes dramatically at Theo's expression. "We need to be mindful of what we're doing and _try_ to think of ways to get more out of the ingredients we're using. I'm still not sure if I can brew this correctly."

"We'll be fine. Didn't Potter give you tips on how to brew it?" Asked Theo as he tapped his chin in thinking.

Hermione nodded. "Some. But even with them, Merlin, I thought my mind was going to explode."

"Tell me about it."

She looked up and smiled. A memory suddenly came to her and she bit back a laugh. "Remember your reaction to the Slug Club?"

"That was not funny, you arse. I was in tears," Theo responded rather bitterly, glancing sideways at the witch.

"Literally!" Laughed Hermione.

"Oh, really now? How about that time you came hiding in the library asking me to cover for you? Who was it you were hiding from again?" Teased Theo.

Covering her mouth as she gasped from laughter, Hermione reached over the table and swat his arm. "Don't you dare, Theodore Thoros Nott!"

"Cormac Mclaggen, wasn't it?" Theo asked through fits of laughter. "You- You had to hide-"

Hermione reached over to cover his mouth, laughing the whole time as he began to swat her hand away. "Theo, I'm warning you!" She tittered as she continued to reach over the table to get to him.

"-Under the table, _begging_ me to cover for you!" Theo guffawed, trying to catch his breath. "What was it you said?" He asked through bouts of laughter.

Hermione stopped and covered her face as she continued to giggle through her hands. "You're the worst." Her shoulders shaking from the laughter she still couldn't suppress.

"'I will hex your dick off, Theodore Nott, and shove the blasted thing so far down your throat, you won't be able to speak for a month as you spit out your own semen!'" Mocked Theo in proper Hermione fashion.

Throwing her head back, she couldn't help the loud girlish laugh that left her mouth. "You're lucky I didn't go through with that threat."

"Merlin you were scary. Still are." Theo smiled at her. "You're lucky we were friends by then or I would've ratted you out."

Hermione calmed down and gave him a genuine smile. "We did become great friends, didn't we?"

"The greatest." Grinned Theo, taking her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked down to their hands, unable to look away. "You were always there for me, Hermione. Without explanation, you were always there."

Squeezing his hand back, she smiled. "Don't forget you were there for me as well." She chuckled, "and to think, our friendship happened in fourth year in this library."

"Let me be there now." Said Theo, grabbing her hand a little tighter so she wouldn't pull back, making eye contact, ignoring the last bit of her sentence. "Let me be that brother you always thought of me as, Hermione. Please. Let me take care of you."

That look. It was the same look he gave her when she cried to him about Ron, telling him everything. It was in his eyes, that raw emotion of anger for her, sorrow and something else she still wasn't able to place til this day. Pity? Despair? She wasn't quite sure.

Pulling her hand back, she shook her head. "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. We promised each other along time ago to never tell lies." Theo said, his body tense.

"There's nothing to talk about, Theo." She sighed as she began to put her stuff away. "It's late. We'll meet up tomorrow? Find a place where we can brew these potions?"

Ignoring what she said completely, Theo stood up from his seat and walked over to her side of the table, kneeling beside her as he took her hand. "You need to talk about what happened. You need to let it out or you're going to drown in despair and you won't be able to come back up for air, Hermione. I won't let you crash and burn. I can't watch the light from your eyes slowly dissipate or you walking around like some zombie that doesn't have a reason to live any more. That isn't who you are."

Hermione slowly cupped his cheek, biting her bottom lip as she _really_ looked at her friend. He looked to be in pain. His face was scrunched up, his eyes sad and red. He had his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. This is what it looked like when someone really cared about another. The same look Harry would give her when he was worried, Ron too. It was a shame they couldn't broadcast their friendship back then and it still was that they couldn't do it now. Friends. She didn't need any more. She thought she did, but now? She couldn't bare it if something ever happened to anyone whoever came close to her. Not again.

"I'm fine, Theo." She gave him a watery smile. "There's nothing to talk about. You needn't worry, I promise."

Before he could say more on the subject, she grabbed the strap of her bag and hauled it up her shoulder. As Theo stood, she turned and gave him a quick hug and not a second later did she feel him embrace her back. A little too tight, but it was a little comforting. Reminding her she wasn't alone. But, she couldn't drag him down with her. She wouldn't. Pulling away, she gave him a curt nod, making her way towards the library doors.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Hermione!" Theo yelled from behind her as she continued her way out of the library.

Smiling to herself a little, she shook her head. "We'll see about that, Theo." She called back, not once turning back.

Once she made it to the doors of the library, Hermione took in a deep breath and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She was more than thankful that Luna had been sitting with her when they took their meals. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, it sucked to be alone all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco inwardly cursed himself as he entered the Great Hall for supper. He had been running later than usual, and had to take his meal when there was a decent crowd, instead of ahead of them. Had he not been completely famished, he would've just skipped supper all together. The young wizard took a seat at the end of Slytherin table, where Theo and Pansy were already seated.

"Fancy seeing you here at this hour," Pansy teased him.

He grimaced. "I wasn't going to come at all, actually."

"Apologies, mate. But you can't hide forever." Theo told him, the second statement coming out in a sing-songy voice.

"Sod off," was all the blonde wizard offered him as he began to plate himself some food.

Neville Longbottom entered the hall and locked eyes with Draco for a moment. Draco supposed Longbottom wasn't all that bad, after having spent the last week working together in Potions. The two wizards exchanged nods and Draco noticed that for the first time, Longbottom took a seat across from Granger, who was sitting directly in his line of vision. Draco found this to be particularly odd, recalling his conversation with Longbottom where it was revealed that Granger was ignoring the lot of them.

Perhaps Longbottom was trying to amend the relationship. Maybe he wanted to reconcile and help Granger through her apparent problems. _What in the bloody hell do I care? I couldn't give a shite if all of Dumbledore's Army gathered to throw the Gryffindor Princess a damned ball._ Draco chided himself for thinking so extensively about Granger. But he couldn't help but look at her, as his curiosity got the best of him.

Granger sat across from Longbottom with narrowed eyes, brows furrowed, and her lips curved downward in a frown. Even from where he sat, Draco could see that Longbottom's presence was unwelcome. He could tell, looking at the other wizard's back that he was trying to engage in a conversation.

The witch murmured something to Longbottom, but Draco couldn't make out what it was. Then again, what did he care? Draco felt like an intruder, or at least a very nosey schoolgirl, trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them. Both Granger and Longbottom sharply turned their heads, where the Weaslette seemed to be spitting out something cruel, if her glare was any indication.

"Hello? Draco?" Pansy was waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" He barked at her.

"Easy, Drake. What's going on with you tonight?"

Draco felt a small tinge of guilt course through him.

"What do you suppose is going on there?" He nodded towards Gryffindor table.

Pansy and Theo both turned in their seats to observe what Draco was going on about. The witch merely shrugged at Draco, but Theo seemed to observe with care before turning back to his two companions.

"Gryffindor drama," Theo offered, but Draco knew the sentiment was empty. He cared for Granger, that he was sure of.

The clatter of dishes pulled all of their attention back to Gryffindor table. The Weaslette was standing, wand drawn towards Granger, who was unarmed. The entire Hall fell eerily quiet. Everyone had their attention on the two witches.

Paying rapt attention to the scene before him, Draco didn't notice Theo pull out his wand and make his way towards the Gryffindor table until he seen his friend place a comforting hand on Granger's shoulder.

"Damn it, Theo," hissed Draco, as he also stood following his fellow Slytherin, who was acting anything but.

He could care less what Theo did now that he knew he could actually see and hear what was going on between the she-Weasel and Granger. Standing next to Theo, about to pull him away - for appearance only, obviously - from the drama that was about to unfold, he stopped, his curiosity getting the best of him as he heard the Weaslette speak.

"You're the reason for every foul thing that has happened, Hermione! No one wants you here." The red headed chit growled.

A silent sob escaped Granger's throat and Draco was surprised she didn't fight back. It was unlike her to sit there and take the shite from Weaslette - or anybody really - who had something negative to say to her - or her friends for that matter. She was a spitfire. Always swift with a comeback. She had a silvertongue, always making others feel utterly dim witted and not worth the time. Draco would know, he was always at the receiving end of her wrath and it was rather unpleasant - which made him hate her even more back then. Granger had a way of making him feel like he wasn't worth the time for her to even spit nasty comments at no matter how much he rattled her and he _hated_ her for it.

Of course, he doesn't feel that way now. They had some mutual agreement that was unspoken, especially after she caught him in Potions, and he felt oddly protective of her just now, needing to defend her to the she-bitch. He felt indebted to her - which he couldn't fucking stand.

"Shut your trap, Ginny." Longbottom warned, standing as well, knocking everything that was in front of him over.

"How could you stand to be next to her, Neville? How could you defend _her_? She has no right to talk about Ron or Harry for that matter." Shrieked Weaslette, her right hand shaking slightly from gripping her wand too tightly.

Draco was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. While he was paying close attention to the two Gryffindors going back and forth, he caught Theo and Lovegood escorting a hysterical Granger out of the Great Hall. _What was going on? Surely she didn't believe…_ He was about to walk out and check on the three, when a voice he was all too familiar with spoke up.

"You're such a bitch, Weasley."

Everyone turned to Pansy who was all of a sudden standing next to him, arms folded against her chest. No one would suspect that the Slytherin girl was upset or angry with how calm and collected she appeared to be, but Draco could see it in her stance. Her back straight, her eyes narrowed, her lips set in a thin line and the way her eyebrows were furrowed. Yes, she was furious with the occurring situation.

"Pansy," Draco warned, pulling on her arm to get the angry witch out of the Great Hall.

Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she took a step forward, standing next to Longbottom. Draco groaned, rubbing at his face in exasperation. He looked around and noticed everyone staring at the scene with wide eyes and opened mouths. He turned his stare at the Head Table and was surprised that all the Professors were absent at this time.

 _Great. Just bloody… great._

"You have some nerve, Weasley, to turn your back on your friend like that." Said Pansy in such a low voice, he barely caught what she had said.

Pansy Parkinson was loyal to a fault. She was cunning and a straight nightmare when she wanted to be. The one thing she could not stand was betrayal. He understood where she was coming from, but for her to literally jump into drama that had absolutely nothing to do with her, was shocking to witness. She had her faults - everyone did - and she didn't do confrontation. She was more, 'seek revenge when her enemies least expected it', hence the reason why Draco couldn't really hide his expression.

The she-Weasel smirked and Draco didn't like it one bit. "Didn't know you had a soft spot for Mudbloods, Parkinson."

"And _I_ knew exactly how much of a traitorous cunt you've always been." Pansy said calmly, tilting her head to the side. "Enlighten me, will you? Are you feeling cross because Potter left your ugly arse or because it finally hit you in your pathetic face that Granger is better than you physically and intellectually?"

Draco's mouth dropped, surprised by Pansy's selective words. He didn't know exactly _why_ his friend was sticking up for the bookworm, but he was absolutely shocked to say the least. Not only was Theo wrapped around Granger's finger, but now she had Pansy defending her honor.

All those years of teasing and taunting the MuggleBorn with his childhood friends, this was the last thing he would have ever thought would come to pass. He knew Pansy lost a lot during the war - and been through a lot - but not enough to _protect_ Granger. It was… weird. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was beginning to wonder why everyone was drawn to the brunette witch. Not that he didn't mind, he was just surprised by the change of events.

"You have some nerve-"

Pansy's scoffed, "oh, please. _You_ have some nerve using that word and you were fighting for the side of light? After _everything_ we've all been through, you call her that? You should know exactly what I'm talking about. You are lower than scum, Weasley. You should be ashamed." Shaking her head, Pansy stormed off, leaving everyone there speechless, including the She-Weasel.

Sneering at the red headed chit, Draco followed his best friend - since he didn't know where Theo went - to see if she was alright. Pansy always gave others that vibe that she was hard and had a _fuck everything_ attitude, but the witch was as sensitive as Pygmy Puff. Oh, she did her best at hiding her emotions, but what Slytherin didn't?

"I'm fine, Theo."

Draco stopped on the second floor near an empty classroom that no one used at the sound of Granger's voice. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but once again, his curiosity was piqued.

"No, Hermione! You're not. Why won't you talk to me?" Said Theo, his voice sounding anything but calm.

"There's nothing to talk about." The voice of Granger sounded broken.

Obviously she didn't want any one helping her, so why was Theo pushing so hard right now? He knew exactly what she was going through. Wanting to be left alone to deal with the situation at hand. But maybe she should talk to someone? Hell. He didn't know.

"You need to talk to someone about Weasley, Hermione. If not me, then someone else. Anyone else. Don't believe for a second what that bitch said to you. You know it's not true, right?"

Silent.

She neither responded nor acknowledged a thing Theo had just said to her. Surely she didn't blame herself? How could she, it was a war! Everything began to make sense to him now. Isolating herself, barely taking meals in The Great Hall, declining the Head Girl position - there was no way Patil got that position unless Granger rejected the offer - barely speaking up in classes, ignoring her friends.

Suddenly eavesdropping didn't sound so good, now that he _finally_ knew what was going on with Granger. She blamed herself for the outcome of the war. It was absolutely ridiculous, but for some horrible reason, he understood her. He knew she shouldn't condemn herself, but if she didn't want help, why continue to offer her any?

Time. That was the only remedy that would cure her of her wounds. Of course, Draco didn't believe _Time heals all wounds._ The wounds remained. But it would heal her mind. The pain would still be there, but it wouldn't be as strong. She would still grieve for her loss, but instead of remembering sad moments, she would welcome the happy one that made her smile. It would suck, especially for her, but Draco knew she needed to do this on her own.

"Didn't your mother teach you how rude it is to eavesdrop, Draco? I specifically remember her _reminding_ you if you ever did such a thing."

Jumping, he turned to face Pansy, who looked fine besides the red in her eyes. She's been crying, but Draco would rather stab a thousand pins in his eyes than bring such matters up. He knew it was better to leave her alone after the little fiasco in the Great Hall.

He scowled, turning back to the classroom Theo and Granger we're occupying. "I'm not eavesdropping." Draco muttered under his breath. "I'm simply here for support."

"Really?" Pansy deadpanned. "And I'm a house elf, at your service."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, look. She made a funny."

"Draco, I'm serious. You shouldn't be eavesdropping on what they're talking about." Whispered Pansy as she grabbed ahold of his arm, dragging him away. "That Girl has been through enough, leave it alone."

Scowling as he pulled his arm from her grasp, he stopped, staring down at her. "Why do you care? And what was all that about in the Great Hall?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not now, Draco. Maybe later when we're all well rested and not.." she stopped and sagged against the wall. "Just… not now, alright?"

Draco knew to drop the conversation. He leaned against the same wall and nudged her shoulders. "You know, if _you_ ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. Surely you know that, right?"

Giving him a small smile, she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know, but when I say _I'm_ fine, I really mean it."

Lifting a brow, Draco looked down at the raven haired witch. "And you tell _me_ eavesdropping is rude."

Pansy smirked. "I wasn't dumb enough to get caught. What were you thinking standing in the middle of the corridor with your ear against the door? Honestly, Draco, have you no sense? At least cast a disillusionment spell on yourself."

Draco scoffed, "my ear was not against the door."

"It might as well have been with how in-depth you were with their conversation." Teased Pansy, bumping his shoulder with her own.

Sighing Draco leaned his head back. He didn't know what to do now that he couldn't just appear in the Great Hall to finish his dinner. He swore, every time he _tried_ to eat a meal, something was always in his way. It was pretty ridiculous. He had a better chance at eating his meals in the safety of his bedroom if this was how it was going to be eating in the bloody Great Hall.

He idly wondered if Theo was done pestering Granger to share her secrets with him. He was mildly surprised she wasn't, knowing how outspoken Gryffindors were in general, sharing feeling and all.

His mind wandered to the She-Weasel and her dislike for Granger all of a sudden. It made sense why Granger would keep her distant from her friends. If she knew how Weaslette felt about her, there was no doubt she thought the same with her friends, such a Longbottom. Which was also a ridiculous notion. She really shouldn't judge everyone by one person's action. But then, didn't he do the same with everyone around him?

"Mind explaining what happened back there?"

Draco didn't bother to lift his head to see who had come. Anyone could identify Longbottom's high pitched voice anywhere.

"Go away." Muttered Pansy, not bothering to lift her head either.

"I don't think so." Said Neville standing across from them, leaning on the other wall. "Why stick up for Hermione all of a sudden?"

Pansy stood straight, fixing her robes and giving Longbottom the death glare. "I don't have to answer to you, Longbottom."

"Fair enough." He replied.

Sighing Draco stood from the wall as well. Rubbing his face in exhaustion. "Don't you have some plants to water, Longbottom? It's been a long evening, no need to make it even longer."

Longbottom held his stance near the two Slytherins, not allowing them to force him into cowering. After a war, a few glares from your classmates really lost their intimidation. For Longbottom, at least.

Draco turned to walk away. "I'm heading back to the common room," he announced.

Without another word, Pansy and Longbottom both trailed behind him. The walk back to the eighth years' dormitory was uneventful, aside from the fact that Draco could practically hear Longbottom's mind whirling around. As they approached the portrait of the founders, Draco pulled out his wand to tap each of them, from right to left, before stepping in.

The common room was deserted, as usual. Hardly anyone ever hangs around there, but Draco suspected that the others were still in the Great Hall, trying to digest the scene that had just unfolded for all to see. For a few moments, Draco debated whether or not he should wait for Theo and Granger to return to the dormitory. Deciding against it, for no other reason than to avoid having to deal with Granger and her feelings, Draco rushed back to the privacy of his own room to consider the day's events.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

 _Hermione laid on the floor of Malfoy Manor, awaiting her inevitable death. Bellatrix Lestrange had already been torturing her for Merlin knows how long, and the young witch was doing all that she could do to keep her sanity. Piece by piece, she felt parts of her fade into oblivion. Her heart was barely beating, and her breath was shallow. She could feel wetness on her face, probably from tears, but felt disconnected from them, like they weren't hers._

 _Her arm ached where Bellatrix had dragged her dagger, but everything was too blurry for the young witch to take notice of what was actually there. Hermione's eyes darted all around the room, silently pleading for any kind of help. Her eyes landed in the corner, and for the first time, her eyes came to focus on Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy._

' _Please. Help me. I can't…' She mouthed in their direction._

 _Nott's eyes were filled with terror, but Malfoy had that signature smirk of his on._

 _Suddenly, twelve-year-old Malfoy from second year was in her face, taunting her._

" _Filthy little mudblood!" He spat at her._

Hermione's eyes flew open. She sat up, still disoriented. Beads of sweat were sprinkled across her hairline and her cheeks felt flush. A small bit of relief swept over her as she realized she was in her bed. That nightmare was nothing compared to the others. She let out a deep sigh.

The muggle bedside clock that she insisted on bringing to Hogwarts every year let her know that it was almost four in the morning.

 _Great._

Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes. She knew that the likelihood of going back to bed was slim, so she began to gather her things for a bath. A nice long bath in the secluded eighth years' bathroom sounded like exactly what she needed in this early morning. Hermione shuddered at the coldness that greeted her as her feet touched the floor outside of her bedroom. She trudged back to retrieve her slippers, mentally slapping herself for forgetting them in the first place.

The young witch welcomed the seclusion of the bathroom as she stepped in and began to undress. With a flick of her wand, the tub began to fill with warm sudsy water, and the scent of flowers filled the air. Hermione walked over to the edge of the tub and dipped a toe in. It was nice and hot, and the warmth of the water felt good as she completely submerged herself in it.

For several minutes, Hermione just sat there, enjoying herself without a care in the world. She could feel the water massaging away the stress she carried around with her like dead weight. The tension in her muscles and joints began to fade away. It felt like what Hermione thought heaven would be like. Soft, cushioned, like a cloud. She found herself in such a state of bliss, she even began to lightly hum, which was something she didn't do often anymore.

After her fingers and toes began to wrinkle, Hermione decided it was time to get out. She quickly dried herself off and put on her weekend attire. It was a Hogsmeade weekend for the entire school, and Hermione hadn't had a chance to go to the village this far. Today felt like a good day to go. She was in a good mood after the leisurely bath she had just had.

Hermione snuck back into her room, careful to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake the others. Her clock told her that it was just before six in the morning, meaning she had about another hour to kill before she would head down for breakfast. She found her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History,_ and curled up to read for a little while.

Sometime later, Hermione awoke to the sunlight that was filtering into her room. She didn't realize she had dozed off, but she wasn't upset about it either. It was just past eight o'clock, and she decided she would head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. At this hour, especially on a Saturday, the Hall probably wouldn't be very crowded. Hermione really hoped so, if for no other reason than to avoid Ginny Weasley.

Following their last encounter, Hermione did everything she could to dodge the red-head. Not that she was scared of her or anything - there's a reason she was the brightest witch of her age, after all - but she just didn't want to have to deal with extra stress in addition to what she already had. It was absolutely humiliating, to say the least, that everything unfolded the way it did in front of everyone, at dinnertime.

The truth was, Hermione really missed her best girl friend. She missed all of her friends, as a matter of fact. So many times she has longed for their company, but to no avail. Sure, there was still Neville and Luna, and even Theo. But it just wasn't the same for her. Of all the people here at Hogwarts, she wanted the most to reconcile with the youngest Weasley. She could remember so many times she and Ginny stayed up long past curfew, just talking about everything. She remembered all of the pillow fights, the laughter, all of the crying on both of their parts over boys… Now more than anything, she wanted to be close to Ginny.

But Ginny would have none of that.

A sad sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she sat down at Gryffindor table. This morning's breakfast offered her one of her favorite breakfast dishes: pancakes. As she prepared herself a short stack, complete with various fruits and some syrup, Luna Lovegood plopped down in the seat across from her.

"Good morning, Hermione." The Ravenclaw greeted her, with a big smile.

"Hello Luna."

"Heading to the village today? It's a rather nice day out."

"I was thinking about it," Hermione told her.

"Mind if I join you? I was going to go with a friend, but he thinks I'm too weird. Of course he didn't tell me, I heard him telling someone else."

The muggle-born felt a little guilt over all the times she thought the Ravenclaw had gone mad.

"Sure." She offered a small smile.

Both of the witches ate their breakfast, while making small talk. It was usual for how people regarded Hermione these days. All they ever asked was how was she doing, how were her classes, has she heard from Harry. It was an endless cycle for her, but somehow she felt comfortable with Luna. She supposed the other witch had that effect on others.

Once their plates were cleared, they headed for the door to begin the trek to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, do you think I'm weird?" Luna piped up, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Of course not," she lied as she banished the idea from her mind. "I'd say a little eccentric for others, but not weird."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, causing Hermione to wonder what the other witch was thinking.

"I know people think I'm odd, and it's okay to think so. I know I'm different from others. They just don't understand me."

Hermione gazed up at Luna. She had no idea that Luna fretted so much about what others thought of her. It seemed out of character for her, but then Hermione supposed she never even thought about if Luna knew what people said about her.

"Luna, if you care about what others think, why not just be _normal?"_ Hermione cringed at her choice of words.

"What is normal, exactly?" Luna asked her softly.

Unsure of what to say next, Hermione welcomed the silence that dominated the remainder of their walk down to Hogsmeade. The familiarity of the village offered some comfort for the young Gryffindor. It felt good to be away from the castle, even if for just a few hours. She questioned why she hadn't made her way to the village at any point earlier. The streets were lined with a variety of shops, all busy with students enjoying their weekend break. The air was refreshing and the warmth of the sun on her skin felt so good.

"Honeydukes?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded and the two witches headed towards the sweets shop. A sugar quill sounded nice, and Hermione thought there was no harm in restocking her stash of snacks in her room. She did spend an awful amount of time up late at night.

"How are your classes going so far, Hermione?" Asked Luna as she opened the door for them to enter into Honeydukes.

Smiling and nodding her head in thanks, Hermione said, "fine, thanks. Oh! Which reminds me, do you mind if we stop by Tomes and Scrolls? Theo and I have a Potions assignment we have to complete the week before Yule break - three exactly, which is pretty ridiculous considering the time limit we have to turn them in and- oh, right, back to the point, there are two potions I haven't considered brewing until now and I would like to be prepared and get a head start on our first potion which is- why are you smiling at me like that?"

Shaking her head, Luna's smile turned into a full grin. "That was the most I have ever gotten you to talk and it's quite refreshing is all."

Ducking her head to hide the slow embarrassment showing on her face, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, please don't stop on my account. It's nice to hear the happiness in your voice, even if you're going on about classes and potions. What potions have you and- Theo, was it?"

Hermione packed a few sugar quills into a bag and grabbed another for acid pops and fizzing whizbees. She turned to Luna and gave her a small smile. "Yes, Theo Nott. Slytherin, another returnee."

"Hm. I don't think I've seen or met him." queried Luna as she tilted her head to the side. "Have you been friends with him long?"

Shaking her head and then nodding, Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly? I don't know?" She laughed, quickly covering it with a cough. "I met him during fourth year, before all of the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament."

The other witch nodded thoughtfully. They had gathered a wide variety of sweets and headed to pay for them.

"I think I would like to meet this Theo," Luna told Hermione. "Especially if he elicits this kind of enthusiasm from you."

The brown-haired witch blushed at Luna's insinuation of there being something brewing between she and Theo, other than potions.

"It's not like that, honestly." Hermione gave a small smile. "He was a lot like Harry to me. A brother I've never had."

Nodding, Luna smiled as well. "Shall we continue to Tomes and Scrolls and maybe grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

For all the gossip and how everyone felt about Luna, Hermione believed she was beginning to find a friend in the Ravenclaw. There was a sort of ease between the two, and Hermione found herself being able to let her guard down around her. Something about her companion made her feel comfortable, and it was rather refreshing.

The two witches made their way down the alley to Tomes and Scrolls. Hermione was getting more and more giddy as she grew nearer, anticipating all of the exciting new books she would find in there. She opened the door and allowed Luna to enter into the store first, following closely behind her.

"Looking for anything in particular, ladies?" A shop assistant greeted them.

"Yes, actually," Hermione politely told him. "Can you please direct us to the potions section?"

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have been able to direct herself to any given part of the store. However, so much of the layout had changed since the War, and she was unsure of which direction to take.

"Ah," he jested with her as he guided her through the various shelves of books, "Brewing a love potion perhaps?"

She smiled at him, "Just a bit of research, actually."

"Right. Well here we are. All of the potions books we carry are here in this section."

"Thank you."

Hermione perused the books as she pulled a few from the shelf to further inspect. Luna, who had been quiet since entering the bookstore, waved to a group of people who were just a few steps away. Catching the movement in the corner of her eye, Hermione looked up to see who she was waving at. Neville Longbottom was at the end of the row, standing there - much to Hermione's shock - with Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

 _Please don't come over here, please don't come over here,_ she thought to herself as she quickly turned to look as if she didn't see them, running her finger over the potions tomes in front of her.

"Neville! Draco!" Luna called to them.

 _Great_. This was one moment where Hermione wasn't particularly pleased with Luna's presence. The three wizards made their way over to where she and Luna were, Hermione still pretending to not notice their presence.

"Hello Luna, Hermione." Neville greeted them.

Internally sighing, Hermione turned and nodded at him, as Luna stood next to her with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hello Neville! Hello Draco!" She cheered to them.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up at her continued use of his given name. Hermione thought it odd as well.

Turning to Theo, still with a smile on her face, Luna extended her hand out to him. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Luna Lovegood."

Theo graciously took the witch's hand in his own, and in true Pureblood fashion - and for dramatics, Hermione suspected - kissed the back of it. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Theo Nott."

"Oh, so you're the famous Theo." She winked at Hermione.

Narrowing her eyes at the witch, Hermione turned to the three wizards in front of her. "I-"

"Telling her all our secrets, are you?" Theo winked at her as well, unable to stop the grin from crossing his face.

At this point, Hermione wanted to throttle Theo for making it seem like… _that_ and hex Luna for winking at her in a flirtatious way.. Did she not just tell the Ravenclaw their relationship was nothing of the sort? That she and Theo were more like brother and sister? She turned to Neville, noticing the shocked expression on his face, scrunched in disgust, his right hand twitching. Honestly, it was as if Luna announced she was on her way to complete her second horcrux with the way his eyes were bulging out of his head. Malfoy though, Malfoy looked like he has swallowed something horrible and instead of swallowing, he kept it in his mouth. His eyes were narrowed, his hands in tight fists on his side and it seemed like he wasn't breathing.

Hermione thought of asking him if he was alright, but decided against it, unless she wanted to send Neville to his grave with the way he was still looking between her and Theo. besides, they weren't friends, but they also weren't enemies. She really needed to stop dissecting her and Malfoy's relationship. It was honestly borderline creepy and she was anything but.

Quickly, she snapped her head to Theo, who was now full blown smirking, not at her-no, but at Malfoy. She was going to speak to him about that. Folding her arms over her chest she huffed.

"Theo, don't be an arse." Muttered Hermione under her breath, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Theo chucked his head back and let out a deep laugh. She was so going to murder him later, after they completed their potion assignment, of course. Just because he wasn't going to make it to the age of twenty-five, didn't mean she wasn't as well. She needed to get an O in all her N.E. to begin her journey at the ministry.

She let out a grateful breath when Luna spoke up, changing the subject - and atmosphere - all together.

"What an odd group you are," Luna acknowledged to the three men before her. "What brings all of you here?"

"Actually, Malfoy and I are partners for potions." Neville told her.

She didn't know why, but her eyes went back to Malfoy and it amazed her how quickly he recovered from the pissed off look he had, to the cool indifference he now wore. How could he just change his mood in a span of a second? It had her interests piqued and she desperately wanted to ask him questions about his mood swings and how he hid it so well.

 _Not friends, remember._ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Right," Malfoy continued. "We came to find additional materials for our assignment. Theo here decided to tag along."

"Ah. Hermione came to find more texts for potions as well. Pity her partner didn't think to join her."

"That would be me. I didn't know she was looking for more books." Theo looked to Hermione, confused.

Luna grinned at Hermione, with a teasing remark just about to escape her lips. Hermione quickly cut her off.

"We were just preparing to leave."

"Yes," Luna nodded. "We're heading to The Three Broomsticks to grab a drink before heading back to the castle."

The brown-haired witch shot her friend a dirty look at the revelation of their afternoon plans.

"We were headed there as well," Neville told them. "Perhaps you both would like to join us?"

There was a mix of emotions on everyone's face at the invitation. Luna looked thoughtful, Malfoy's face was full of carelessness, and Theo was smiling, way too happily. Hermione didn't really want to spend the afternoon with this lot, and she was about to decline, but she met Luna's eyes, which were filled with hope. She rolled her own at the witch.

"Sure." Hermione muttered.

The students all gathered their new materials and paid for them before exiting back onto the streets of Hogsmeade. The former comfort that beheld Hermione was long gone, and in its place was a complicated tension. She wasn't sure about hanging around with this particular group. It was just too odd that they were all together. _Let's hope this doesn't last too long_ , she told herself as she trailed just behind the rest of the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Draco gazed around The Three Broomsticks as he, Theo, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Granger were escorted to a table near the back of the establishment. Grateful that their table was in a corner with one side to the wall and one side with the back to the rest of the pub, Draco instantly went to the side against the wall. It made him uncomfortable to sit with his back to a crowd, especially since it made him vulnerably blind to any hexes that may be shot his way. His paranoia and the backlash from others were both consequences of the war.

He was about to slide into the booth when Granger slid in before him. Giving her a small scowl, she looked back with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry. I have to face the crowd." She told him.

 _Interesting,_ Draco thought.

He waited a moment to see where the others would sit, in case he had a chance to move. Longbottom and Lovegood slid into the booth across from Granger, while Theo slid in a chair at the head of the table for himself. The four of them stared at Draco, wondering what he was waiting for. He slid into the booth with care, but his leg brushed against Granger's. A small tingle ran down his spine. He didn't know how he felt about being in such close proximity to the muggle born - not that he gave a shite about blood prejudice anymore - just because he never had been.

An awkwardness loomed over the table and Draco began to slightly regret his poor choice in seating, or perhaps even coming along in the first place. No one seemed to have anything to say. Luckily, Madam Rosmerta approached their table.

Draco was hardly on good terms with the barkeep. After putting her under the influence of the Imperius in his sixth year, he had a lot of making up to do with Rosmerta. After apologizing to her and promising her to help her with her business, she had forgiven him. Yes, they were still awkward around one another, but they were working through it together. He was thankful she was so forgiving towards his actions. Of course, he had others he needed to confront and make amends with, but he was glad for this new found friendship he had with the Rosmerta.

"What'll it be for you lot today?" She asked with a smile on her face. He caught her eye and she gave him a small wink he was sure the others didn't catch. He gave her a small nod, his lip twitching.

Lovegood looked around the table and queried, "Butterbeer?"

The four of them nodded in unison.

"Very well, five Butterbeers coming right up!"

The elder witch left their table to retrieve their order. There was still an uncomfortable silence between the table.

"So…" Lovegood started. "Anyone have anything exciting to share?"

Draco looked around and saw the apprehension on the faces of his company. No one dared to say a word first.

"Very well then," she continued. "I have this theory about the nargles that continue to take off with my shoes."

"Nargles?" Theo inquired. Draco sagged against the booth slightly, knowing this would launch her into one of those endless rants that usually left everyone around her in confusion. He didn't know the witch very well, but that much he knew from years of overhearing her.

"Here you are. Five Butterbeers." Madam Rosmerta interrupted them, much to Draco's delight. One drink found its way to each of the students sitting there.

"Anything else for you then?" The elder witch queried.

"No, thank you." Longbottom told her, after a moment of silence from the table.

She bounced away from the table over to the bar.

"Well, Theo, nargles are known to infest mistletoes and are very mischievous thieves. I saw one once." Lovegood brightened as she sat straighter in her seat. "Quite brilliant little fairies, they are."

Staring at her, Draco didn't catch the odd looks she received from the others. He wasn't for sure if Nargles existed. Even as a pureblood, none of his family members had mentioned nargles. He was positive Lovegood was full of shite.

"Interesting," Said Theo quietly, as he stared at Lovegood with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "And tell me, Loveg-"

"You can call me Luna, you know. I don't mind. Or Loony if you prefer that instead."

Spitting out the sip of butterbeer and coughing roughly, Draco felt the hard pound on his back to help him settle down. He glanced at Granger and nodded his appreciation as he cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Before Theo could speak his mind on the matter, Granger spoke up. "You shouldn't call yourself that, Luna. you are not Loony. You just have a different perspective of the world. There is nothing wrong with that."

Stunned, Draco couldn't take his wide eyes of off the witch that was seated next to him. He wasn't surprised that she was sticking up for the Ravenclaw, but that she said more than a few words while in his presence. It was… he didn't know the exact word, but he was stunned.

"Oh, I don't mind. Not at all. If they're going to call me that, I might as well give them the option, so they know silly names don't bother me. There is nothing you can actually do to make a person change their views on you but to go along with it, pretend it doesn't bother you and move on with your life." The blond witch smiled. "Or you'll be stuck with wrackspurts fuzzing the brain and who wants fuzzy brain? I certainly don't."

Snorting, Draco took another sip of his butterbeer and gently set his glass down. "You shouldn't-" He stopped, realizing he was about to give advice to Lovegood.

No. that was a hard no. he didn't do small talks and giving out his opinions to make others feel better. He wasn't a bleeding Hufflepuff who gave out free hugs with cupcakes nor was he a bloody Gryffindor speaking freely, not giving a shite what others thought. He was fucking Slytherin and it was going to take more than a few tears to get him to give out advice freely. If she wanted his opinion - let's be honest here, his opinion was worth gold - she would have to give him something in - Damn it, was it hard for him to change.

He was trying so hard not to judge because he was all too familiar with it. He didn't want to have to be known as the dark, evil Slytherin. He wanted to be known as Draco Malfoy, successful in whatever career he chose to pursue. The boy who didn't have a choice in following Voldemort. The boy who would have given up anything and everything to keep his mother safe. He wanted to be known as the boy who changed into a man, learning from his mistakes and becoming a better wizard and maybe, just maybe, the Wizarding World would think better of him.

"Draco?"

He looked up and noticed everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Lovegood smiled, Longbottom had a funny look on his face, Granger was scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes and Theo, oh, how much Draco wanted to literally _punch_ that infuriating smirk off his face. Sneering at his _supposedly_ best mate, he grabbed his butterbeer and down the rest of the contents in his mug.

"It's alright, you know?" Luna said dreamily, her expression the one that was not really present, but he had a feeling she was there as much as the rest of them sitting around the table.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Draco, too much of a coward to look her in the eyes.

"I think," Lovegood began, "that we both know exactly what I'm talking about."

And he did. Oh, how much he knew _exactly_ what the witch was talking about. But he would rather cut his tongue off with a quick severing charm than to admit that to her - anyone really, - or any of them at this damn table. He was trying his hardest to change, of course, but it took more than a few weeks to have him acting like a bloody saint.

 _Time._ he reminded himself. _Time would slowly heal things._

Granger cleared her throat. "So, what are you and Neville working on? You two did figure out your three potions, yes?"

Thankful for the change of subject, he cleared his throat. Again. "We have our potions figured out. But I was surprised to find myself in a predicament where I - _we -"_ he looked at Longbottom and gave a short nod, "needed a second opinion, hence the reason Theo is with us."

"Are you saying if you didn't need that _second opinion-"_ he mocked, "I wouldn't be here now?" He snorted, taking a large swig of his butterbeer then slamming his mug on the table. "And here I thought you lot _enjoyed_ my company."

Longbottom tilted his back, slapping the table, his laughter filling the space around them. "We never said that, now did we?"

Lovegood giggled, and Granger cracked a smile. Theo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh-ho. Longbottom made a funny."

Laughter went around the group, the awkwardness slowly ebbing away as everyone continued to talk and laugh, not once bringing up the past or our part in the war. Draco felt like the load he had been carrying around had lifted a bit and he actually felt like he belonged... until The topic of _hero_ Potter came up, and Draco felt the witch beside him tense.

"I received an owl from him the other week. He seems happy to be in the auror program. Have you spoken to him as well, Hermione?" Longbottom pried.

She shook her head at the question. _Well, this is a surprise._ Draco could've sworn he saw Granger wipe a tear from her face. He didn't want to make it even more awkward by asking about it. A small part of him told him to comfort her or something, but he ignored it. He didn't even know _how_ to comfort her.

A look of regret crossed Longbottom's face, like he wished he never asked the question. He wanted to curse the idiot boy, but from the look of things, he couldn't have known what was going on between the two best friends. What exactly was going on between the two? Once again, where Granger was involved, his curiosity got the best of him.

 _Why would Potter abandon Granger? Why weren't they talking? Did this have to do with Weasley as well? Why didn't Potter come back to complete his schooling? Was he not with the She-Weasel bitch? Why on earth did he care to know the answers of such pathetic questions?_

Theo took this as the cue to change the topic of discussion. "Anyone thought about their dates yet to the Unity Ball?"

"I've had my eye on someone, but they turned out to be a tosser." Lovegood volunteered. Everyone exchanged shocked expressions at the Ravenclaw's language.

"He told someone that he thought I was weird." Her voice was so quiet that Draco wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. A flash of hurt crossed her features and she quickly covered it up with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm used to it, mind you. I guess when you consider someone a _friend,_ it hurts a little more than hearing it from a stranger." She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her mug, topping the rest of her butterbeer.

"Sounds like a tosser to me," Theo said. "I find you _delightfully_ quirky."

Lovegood offered the wizard a smile. Draco looked between the two, who were holding each other's gaze. He knew that look in Theo's eyes. He was going to pursue her. _Oh, how delightful in deed._

"I haven't thought about a date yet, it seems quite early to me. It's still three and a half months away." Longbottom announced.

"I don't even want to attend the ball, let alone find a _date._ " Draco said.

"It's a right pile of bollocks for McGonagall to make it mandatory." Granger piped in from beside him. He thought she would be swooning over the idea of a ball, she was a teenage witch after all. But he was quickly reminded that the witch that sat next to him was not the Granger he remembered from years before.

As if reading his thoughts, the muggle born continued, "Not everyone cares for a party. It's not like forcing everyone together is going to bring about world peace."

Longbottom looked down at the other witch's comments. "Maybe not peace, but some could use a nice evening apart from all the talk of the War."

"Or maybe Mistress Mcgonagall wanted to play matchmaker." Lovegood shrugged, "I heard Acacia will be blooming very shortly after the ball, considering it only blossoms in Spring." Tilting her head, she pursed her lips. "Quite _odd_ if you ask me." With a look of confusion on her companions faces, she added, "the Acacia, I mean. It's quite confusing, really."

"Wrackspurts, yes?" Asked Theo, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"My thoughts exactly!" Luna exclaimed happily.

Draco, though, he felt the air around Granger change drastically as Lovegood mentioned _matchmaker_ and whatever the hell she meant by Acacia. Obviously, Granger knew what that meant, but the others, including himself had no idea.

The others continued to talk, paying no mind to the way Granger closed her eyes and her breathing picking up in short pants. She slowly withdrew her hands from the table, placing them at her sides and it suddenly hit Draco what was going on. Her face was beginning to pale with a slight sheen of sweat over her forehead.

Looking around, Draco noticed the others had finally come to realize that something was wrong with the witch as she began to whimper, her breathing more shallow than before. Panic quickly arose at the table, causing everyone to jump to their feet.

"Hermione?" Lovegood spoke softly.

"What's happening?" Longbottom queried.

"Draco! Do something!" Theo instructed.

 _But what? Do what? I don't know what to do!_

Draco looked down at the witch. She was clearly suffering, but he didn't know what exactly caused her to lose control of her feelings- and in public, no less. He knew he should help her, he did owe her for that time in potions -

 _That's it._

Taking his seat once more, the blonde wizard leaned over and took both of Granger's hands into one of his. She grasped his hands with great force, as her eyes darted around. Draco used his other hand to rub circles around the Gryffindor's back, careful not to use too much pressure. His face was daringly close to hers.

He could remember it just like it was yesterday. Granger soothing him when he was in a similar state. She came to his aid without him having to ask, without any doubt or hesitation. She helped him just in time before anyone came in to witness his meltdown and she didn't owe him anything. She helped - friend or not - because it was what she did to everyone around her. It was who she _was_. Caring, loyal, compassionate, sensitive, sympathetic.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "Breathe, Hermione. Just breathe."

He flinched a little bit at saying her given name. Never once had he ever used it aloud before. It felt foreign to him, but he thought it might be more comforting than for him to be so formal with her.

"In. Out. In. Out."

Granger's body began to relax against him as she attempted to regain control of her breathing. Her hands gripped his a little tighter and he knew she was overcoming her fit of terror. But, Draco, he couldn't let go. He continued to hold her hands together as he exhaled deeply, feeling her relax in his arms.

"That's it. Nice, deep breaths," Draco cooed in her ear.

Draco timed his breathing so it would align with Granger's. Slowly inhaling, slowly exhaling. There was a pleasant aroma about Granger, and Draco found it almost intoxicating. She smelled like melon, perhaps Casaba melon, and plums. The scent was fresh, with a hint of something floral… Freesia, he suspected. It was very subtle, but the blonde wizard found himself enjoying the scent. They continued the slowed breathing for another ten minutes, while Draco whispered soothing things to Granger.

This would make them even.

 _You're a total arse for thinking such a thing at a time like this_ , Draco chided himself. But he couldn't help his Slytherin tendencies. He should help her because he _wanted_ to, not just because he wasn't completely indebted to her anymore.

Granger's breathing slowed down to a normal pace and she was no longer trembling under Draco's touch. She was still panting, her head now relaxed on his shoulder, her hands still in his. He didn't dare move. Not because he was enjoying her so close to his person - at least that was what he was thinking - but because he didn't want to upset her when she pulled away and finally came to the conclusion that _she_ was in _his_ arms, seeking comfort. He didn't think his ego could take the rejection in her eyes.

After another five minutes that had passed, her still in his arms, she pulled away slowly, a small smile playing at her lips. "Thank you." She told him, embarrassment creeping to her cheeks.

Draco simply nodded back at her. For a moment, he studied her eyes. She did not break the gaze. Her eyes were sad, devoid of happiness, and it looked like she hadn't been sleeping well. There was obviously much more disturbing her than she was letting on, and she didn't have a good handle on it either. He wanted to shake her, tell her she obviously needed to talk to someone about her problems so she could move on and have the happy life that she was meant to have.

But he knew he couldn't. He would be a hypocrite if he did so and Draco Malfoy was anything but that. He continued to study her features and wanted to cup her cheek and count the freckles that dusted her nose. He remembered seeing them the time he was this close to her before, but this time, they looked different. They stood out, making her look even more… her. Her hair was more tamed these days, which made it look almost beautiful, and Draco briefly recalled the pleasant scent of it that he breathed in just before.

"So… that was interesting." Said Theo, smugly.

The two quickly broke eye contact and Draco cleared his throat, sneering at Theo. He sighed, turning back to Granger, remembering that he was in the company of others. "Control yourself next time, will you? It's just a bloody ball, Granger."

Standing up, Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. "I'll catch you lot later, I need to… go do something."

Not waiting for anyone to reply, he quickly stepped away from the table and headed out of The Three Broomsticks. He had to clear his head and being around them - Granger especially - wasn't helping any. He was going to have to figure out his potion assignment with Longbottom another time. But right now, he needed a glass of something more stronger than butterbeer. He'll figure out what happened between him and Granger later.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Hermione waited at her potions station as Theo gathered their materials. Today they will be attempting their first brew of _Draught of Living Death._ Slughorn spent barely five minutes instructing them that the class would consist of independent research and brewing, so they had time to complete their assignments before the deadline. The Gryffindor was happy to oblige, as she and Theo had been working hard to prepare. The anticipation was getting to her.

Theo made his way over to their station, bumping the cauldron against every possible surface he could manage. _Always one for the dramatics._ Even though the sound of metal clanking made her inwardly cringe, she offered him a smile. He was grinning brilliantly as he strode over, and something about that smile was contagious.

"Here you are, Princess. As requested, all of our materials." Nott announced as he made a show of setting down the materials.

"Thank you very much, kind sir." Hermione joked back, being sure to dramatically curtsy. She smiled as she rearranged the ingredients to her liking. "So, did Slughorn deny your request of using the golden cauldron?"

Theo huffed, sulking. "Of course, he did. Bloody bastard."

Hermione snorted, shaking her head. "You're horrible, you know that, right?"

Instead of answering, Theo flashed her a brilliant, megawatt smile. "But you still love me," he teased, bumping his shoulder against hers.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione set the cauldron on the burner. She then grabbed her Potions text and cleared her throat in a playful manner. "First and foremost, you will need to start with adding infusion of wormwood to the cauldron. Note, the heat should be set at a low degree."

Snickering, Theo grabbed the bottle of wormwood, popping the stopper while Hermione set the burner on low. He then slowly poured the bottle into the cauldron.

"If you're going to continue reading like a professor with a stick up his arse, I'll grab my text and read it on my own, thanks." Said Theo, chuckling.

"You're no fun," Hermione pouted. Picking up her potions text again, she read the next step: "once the infusion of wormwood begins to lightly boil, you will then need to add the powdered root of asphodel."

Grabbing the asphodel, Hermione set it to the side as she grabbed the mortar. Placing the plant into the bowl, she then grabbed the pestle and began to grind the plant, turning it into a fine powder they can use for their potion.

"So," started Theo casually. "You haven't heard from Potter then?"

Ignoring him, Hermione continued to grind the substance. She didn't want to talk about Harry or Ron or the war. Not now when she was in a great mood.

Ever since their outing to The Three Broomsticks, she was feeling depressed. Everyone now knew - well, Neville, Luna, Theo, and even Malfoy - about her panic attacks and she didn't take it very well. She thought they would ignore her and treat her like a delicate flower, but they did the exact opposite.

Luna would still talk to her about Nargles and wrackspurts - any creatures, really that Hermione had never heard of, but still gave Luna her undivided attention - or if she liked the _dream catcher_ she had gotten her and if it was working. Of course, Hermione hung it over her bed, not wanting to hurt the other witch's feelings. Luna had made it herself and Hermione thought it was a very thoughtful - and creative - gift. If she was being honest with herself, it did help her sleep at night and it _did_ keep the nightmares at bay. Her relationship with the Ravenclaw was blooming into a close friendship.

Neville. Oh, poor sweet Neville still sat with her throughout meals in the Great Hall, scowling at anyone who dared stepped to her or shoot her mean looks. She didn't like having to put him through the things she was enduring, but he insisted. _We are in this together, Hermione, so deal with it._ She smiled, thinking how stubborn he was, but also a great friend anyone would be lucky to have with him. He wasn't as clumsy and he definitely wasn't that awkward boy back in… well, since they met on the Hogwarts Express looking for his toad. She missed those days now more than ever.

Glancing at Theo, who had his head stuck in a Potions book, Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. He didn't wait for her to answer his question about Harry and she was thankful for that. He knew her pretty well, more so than Luna _and_ Neville. She knew it had to do with all those secret meetings and study sessions they began during fourth year. She didn't expect a friendship - one of her best, she might add - to bloom so fast and perfect.

No matter how hard she tried to keep him at bay, he would just come back as if she hadn't said anything at all. Normally, Hermione would be annoyed, but it was Theo and he always found a way to get back into her good graces and she could never stay mad at him for long.

The scene in the Great Hall with Ginny was a mess, but there Theo was, wiping away her tears and comforting her. Of course, that part didn't come until he calmed down a bit from ranting on and on about hexing Ginny or figuring out ways to poison her pumpkin juice.

But most of all, after he found out about her panic attacks, he didn't change towards her but acted more like a brother figure than ever and Hermione needed that more than she would admit to him or anyone else. He was constantly by her side, making her smile and laugh, slowly dropping her guard, but only with him. Always with him. She didn't think she would've lasted that long if Theodore didn't come back to complete his eighth year. She had never been thankful.

He was still a selfish, know-it-all jerk who thought he was better than most and thought his jokes to be the most hilarious - even if they weren't, he'd still laugh, alone -but he was a good friend. One of her best.

As she continued to crush the asphodel, something that seemed forbidden suddenly popped in the forefront of her mind. She stopped, slowly turning to Theo. "What's Malfoy's story?"

Theo stopped struggling with the sopophorous beans and looked at her, shock written on his face. He cleared his throat and slowly smirked. "And why are you asking?"

Shrugging as she looked down at the mortar with the asphodel that was now a powdery substance - not quite there though - she continued to grind with the pestle. "No reason."

"Uh-huh." Theo set one of the beans down in front of him and was beginning to cut it.

"No!" She cried a little too loudly. "We need to crush those with a silver blade. It's not in the books, but that's what Harry had told me when he won the Felix Elixar. You get more bea juice that way. Make sure to add thirteen and not twelve. Another thing I remember Harry telling me."

Theo nodded and instead of cutting it, he began to crush it with his silver blade, squeezing the juice into a vial. "There's nothing to know." He had said, "about Draco."

Hermione snorted, "I find that hard to believe."

"If you want to know his story, Hermione, ask him. He isn't like how he used to be. He's… well, he's trying." Theo said quietly as he picked up another bean to crush.

Nodding, Hermione checked the infusion wormwood. Satisfied with the slow boil, she poured the now powdery asphodel into the cauldron. She picked up the ladle and began to stir it slowly clockwise.

"I know that, Theo." She said just as quietly.

His head snapped up, the bean he was about to crush jumping away from him. "You do?" He asked incredulously. "I mean," he cleared his throat, smirking. "Of course, you do."

Rolling her eyes, she stopped stirring and grabbed the sloth brain Theo had grabbed from the potions cabinet. "You are absolutely insufferable." She chuckled, lightly bumping his shoulder with her own.

"But, yes. Of course, I know that. I'm trying this new thing where I don't judge a person by their past. I know people can change." She bit her lip, not knowing how to phrase her next statement and decided to just speak her mind. It was only Theo, after all. "But… when it comes to me, Malfoy seems… _different.._ " The brown-haired witch clarified.

Theo took a more sullen tone as he told her, "We're all different now, Hermione. But, I know what you mean. I'm trying that _new_ thing as well." He gave her a playful wink.

Ignoring him, she zoned out, speaking her mind freely. "That day… in the Three Broomsticks," she started. "I had never seen him that way before. He _actually_ helped me."

Hermione recalled her anxiety attack, and how comforting - _comforting,_ of all things - she found Malfoy at that time. He knew exactly what to do, but she supposed he would, since she had witnessed him having an attack himself just a few weeks ago. His hands were unpredictably soft, applying just the right amount of pressure exactly where she needed it, and his scent! Merlin, Hermione could not recall a time prior to that when she had sensed an aroma so calming.

 _Snap out of it_ , she told herself. It's _Malfoy._

"Honestly, Hermione. You can be pretty dense sometimes." Theo deadpanned, looking right at her with a blank stare.

She furrowed her brow in confusion at the wizard. She caught his eyes and she could see that Theo really cared for his friend. Hide his expression all he wanted to, Hermione could read him a like a book. She had a knack for it after all.

"The War did things to _everyone_ , you know that. Draco is no exception. The things we went through - that _he_ went through - others would never understand. You would have to ask him about it though, it's not my place to say." Theo shrugged as if what he said was merely just a comment, but as always, Hermione knew better.

Hermione nodded at her companion. She could understand why Theo wouldn't want to surrender Malfoy's secrets - she would never do such a thing to her friends either - but her interest was definitely sparked. The witch didn't really know why she was so suddenly interested in him. Maybe it was the way she saw how vulnerable he was and he the same.

Feeling that it was her turn to be more open, she softly offered, "Harry won't speak to me."

Theo froze, bringing a pause to his task. With wide eyes, he queried, "Come again?"

"That's how the war changed him. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Hermione didn't like how she sounded so annoyed and sarcastic, but she couldn't help feeling slightly angry with her best friend.

After everything they've been through, he still shut her out, wanting absolutely nothing - _nothing -_ to do with her. She was hurt and couldn't stop crying for a month, trying to contact him anyway, but every owl she sent, the letter came back unopened. If that wasn't a slap to the face, she didn't know what was.

That sadness slowly turned into depression, which quickly evolved into anger. She didn't know what to feel about her situation with Harry, but she hated being unsure of anything and _he_ knew that. How could he not, they've been best friends since eleven. The one time she needed him the most, he turned away and began to do his own thing… without her.

"Why would he want such a thing?" Asked Theo quietly, but Hermione could hear the anger in his tone. _Deadly. Lethal. Inordinate._

Grabbing the vial with the sopophorous bean juice, she gently poured it into the cauldron and began to stir it counter clockwise seven times.

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as tears began to fill her eyes. "He… It's too difficult for him to be around me, he said. After… everything that happened."

Theo gently took the ladle out of her hands and continued to stir, trying to _not_ mess up the potion they were close to finishing with no problems at all-which, she was thankful for considering the last time she brew this bloody potion. He then turned the burner off and set the ladle down, grabbing her hand.

"It's not your fault." He told her gently. "Don't, Hermione. I can see your head spinning and I need for you to snap out of it."

Wiping a stray tear, she slowly pulled her hand out of his. "I feel like it is though." She looked down, the tears flowing down more freely. "Maybe if I-"

"No. There is no _maybe_!" Said Theo more sternly. "They don't get to put the blame on your or anyone for that matter." Taking a deep breath, he grabbed for her hand again, giving it a small squeeze. "The potion is done. How about we turn it in and head down to the Black Lake? I have some chocolate frogs we can share and talk about anything and everything you want. How does that sound?"

Wiping at her face again, she nodded, grabbing the vial and carefully pouring the now simmering potion into it carefully with Theo's help. They then began to clean their area, packed their bags with their belongings and head to where Professor Slughorn was standing to turn in their potion.

"Jolly-ho! Done already, are you? My dear, marvelous!" Pulling out his checklist with his wand, he wrote a quick check mark by their names, keeping track of where they were with their potion assignment. "Two more to go, for you. I dare say you're making excellent progress! Keep up the good work!"

Slughorn then took the vial that contained _The Draught of Living Death_ , checked it - as in smelling and tasting - and smiled. "A perfect potion from two very intelligent students. He nodded enthusiastically, handing it back to them. "It's yours."

Hermione took the vial and smiled her appreciation and handed the potion to Theo. They'll figure out who got it later, but now, she couldn't care about it, not really. Not wanting to prolong the conversation, Hermione offered the professor a small smile and followed Theo out of the Potions classroom, leaving Padma and Parkinson along with Neville and Malfoy to finish up whatever potion they were working on-they chose what to work on, after all.

The pair of them walked silently to the Black Lake, their steps in perfect sync. Theo was softly humming a tune that Hermione didn't recognize. It almost bothered her to not know what it was, but the melody was soothing, so she decided not to ask so Theo wouldn't stop. For a moment, she gazed at her friend and silently thanked Merlin that she had Theo to rely on. As they approached the lake, the young Slytherin conjured up a blanket for them to lay on, and Hermione laid right next to him.

The sky looked brilliant today. Hermione and Theo made it just on time to watch the sun set. Pink hues meshed seamlessly with purples, oranges, reds, yellows, and just a touch of blue. It was absolutely breathtaking. The two of them sat in happy silence as they watched the sky change before their very eyes.

Reaching into his bag, Theo pulled out two chocolate frogs and smiled, handing one over to Hermione. "One chocolate frog as promised."

Hermione laughed, holding the candy in her hand, she didn't feel like eating anything at the moment. clearing her throat she stated, "You were right. Before, I mean."

A crooked smile stretched across Theo's face. "What am I right about this time?"

"About me being thick sometimes. I guess I didn't really consider the people… On the other side." She couldn't look at him. She knew his calculating stare and she didn't need to see it.

She could practically see Theo tense beside her as he blanched at her statement, but Hermione wanted him to know that she was sincere. That she didn't consider the others that fought with Voldemort, she honestly didn't. She was too busy helping Harry take him down to even give Theo a second thought and what he was going through throughout the wretched war. It was sad, but it was exactly that. She was trying to stay alive, figure out riddles, destroying horcruxes and making sure Harry didn't drive himself mad so he could finish off his enemy once and for all.

"Well it wasn't pretty on that side either, trust me." He told her and Hermione knew his eyes were narrowed in thought, his lips pursed.

She sighed. "I know. I know that the war -"

"Oh, Hermione. If there is one thing in this whole world that you _don't_ know, it's how things were for those of us on the _other_ side."

The witch fell silent, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm sorry Theo, I never thought of you as being apart of the other side and I'm not saying I know what you or your friends have been through."

"But I _was_ on the other side. There was no room for Slytherins in Dumbledore's Army." He snorted tearing his chocolate frog open and quickly holding on to it before it hopped away. He took a swift bite of its head with a satisfied lick to his lips.

He was so nonchalant about everything he did. Now so more than ever that she had so far witnessed. Maybe it was because he was free to do whatever he wanted. He had his moments when they studied together, but she could see Theo being more himself and not someone he was supposed to act or be. It was refreshing to see him like that. She actually liked that he smiled and joked a lot. Sure, his sense of humor could be sickening at times, but she couldn't see Theo _not_ making a stupid joke.

"And most of us had parents on the other side. Could you imagine fighting a war against your parents?" Asked Theo, as he took another bite of his chocolate frog.

Hermione gave this question little thought before answering, "If it was right."

"Well what if at every move you made, your parents lives were threatened?" Asked Theo seriously. His face so intense, she was frightened his face would stay like that for a split second.

Hermione fell quiet, knowing all too well about measures she had taken herself to keep her parents safe. She was still having nightmares about obliviating them and not being able to restore their memories. She thought of all the times she had to be mindful of her doings so it didn't get her parents killed. Yes. she knew all too well what it felt like to have her parents lives at risk. She didn't need to answer his question, he already knew her answer.

"My father, he turned out to be a terrible man. You know him. 'The most vile and cruel Death Eater,' is what they call him these days. But he wasn't always like that."

A single tear crept down the side of Theo's face.

"When I was a kid, he was just my dad, and a damned good one at that. He taught me how to ride a broom, he took me all around the world, he read to me. It was just me, him, and my mother." He smiled fondly, "My mother was the light of his world. We both were"

Hermione's own eyes began to tear as she listened to her friend.

"When she passed away, I could see him, _literally,_ changing in front of my eyes. He kept his distance from me, like he couldn't look at me anymore without feeling slightly angry that I lived and she didn't. It was hard being around him, scared of what he would actually do to me.

"But when the Dark - when _Voldemort_ \- returned, he was worse. I could see the light leaving his eyes, his soul crumple and just… disperse. He threw himself into his work, killing and torturing for sport, basking in the glory from his companions and his _leader_. His king. I have never been so ashamed of him before in my life.

"Then one day, he came to my room with a muggle and my elf, Middy. He made me watch as he tortured the muggle to the brink of insanity. Every time I turned away, he made me look again. Then, when I thought it was over, he told me to…"

Hermione gasped. "To what?"

"He told me to force myself on her. He said that she was nothing but a filthy muggle and if I wanted to be a _real_ man, I had to show her how much we wizards are superior to her."

Theo could feel the witch beside him stiffen. He could see her skin pale in the corner of his eye, but he couldn't dare to look at her.

"I just stood there. Something inside of me had just completely caved in. He kept screaming at me to do it and I couldn't. Finally, he had enough and told me that if I couldn't be a man, he would show me how it was done. That's when he…" Theo choked on his words for a moment. "That's when he forced himself on her. I wanted to run out, but he kept ordering Middy to hold me there, so I couldn't leave.

"I couldn't stand to watch him. I looked at the ground the whole time, disgusted with what a coward I was. I couldn't stop him. I heard myself telling him to leave the muggle be, but it was no use. There was no power in my voice, but he wouldn't have listened anyway. He wasn't my father in that moment, he was a complete stranger.

"When it was over with, he stood over the muggle and spat on her. He told me to do her in, but at that point, I couldn't even bear to be anywhere near him. He told me I was worthless, that I would dishonor the Nott name. He forced me to watch him kill her. I was sick all over the floor. He was furious with me."

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione whispered. She shuddered when Theo nodded at her. He chanced a look at her and held her gaze.

"Not just physically, either. He tortured my mind. Since then, all the man ever did was make sure that I was everything that pleased his master. He was trying to force me to take the Mark."

"Did you?"

He slowly lifted his sleeve to reveal his bare arm. Hermione felt the breath she didn't know she was holding leave her lips.

"No. I have Draco to thank for that. His parents rushed to volunteer him, and old Voldemort decided he didn't want too much trust placed in our generation, so he only branded Drake."

Theo turned his head away from Hermione.

"But there are things that I did, that I would never do under any other circumstances. I hated the man my father had become, but he was still my father, you know? I didn't want to see him get murdered."

The witch beside him nodded her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"The things we did, or at least that I did, I didn't have another choice. It was always an obey-or-I'll-kill-your-father demand."

"I don't blame you for being on that side, Theo. You were just a child, we all were. You did what you needed to in order to survive." Hermione told him as she reached across to place a hand on his arm.

He returned the sentiment by placing his hand over hers. "You shouldn't blame yourself either." A weak smile graced his lips.

The clock tower began to blare through the Hogwarts grounds, indicating the hour. The pair of friends both jumped up, startled.

Theo quickly swiped at his eyes before turning to Hermione. He noted, "Must be time for supper."

The Gryffindor nodded in acknowledgment. Theo vanished the blanket that was on the ground before holding out his arm for Hermione to take. "Shall we?" He asked her.

She smiled and dramatically rolled her eyes before taking her friend's arm. "Lead the way," she told him as she followed him back up to the castle.

Holding on to the wrapper of his chocolate frog, Theo paused to check his to see what witch or wizard that came with his treat. His face showed shock and he slowly smiled, looking up at her. He held the card up, waving it in her face. "I got the Brightest Witch of Our Age." He chuckled. "Would you look at that? You're famous."

Stunned, Hermione continued to stare at the card in his hand, a picture of her smiling. She grabbed the card and tore it into small pieces, grabbing her wand and making the rubbish disappear. She wrapped her arm in Theo's and gave him a small smile. "No, I'm just Hermione, Theo."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Draco sat in the mostly deserted Great Hall. He was on schedule today, arriving much earlier than the rest of the student body, which allowed him to take his breakfast leisurely. The past couple of weeks since the incident at the Three Broomsticks had been almost pleasant. No unexpected hexes have flown his way and aside from a few nasty comments, he had been left mostly alone. It was almost exactly as he preferred it.

More and more students arrived as the morning went on. Draco finished his breakfast - he had been rather famished when he woke - and gathered his materials to leave. Just when he was about to head out, he heard a screech from above. The Malfoy family owl was soaring through the Great Hall and landed elegantly right before where he sat.

 _This is odd,_ he thought as he accepted the post from the bird and offered it a small pat on the head.

"Thank you," he managed to say before the owl took off to the owlery for a treat.

A single black envelope addressed to him in impeccable penmanship sat in his fingers. He turned it over and saw the Malfoy crest on the back of it. His blood went cold. What could his family possibly want?

He tucked the letter into the pocket of his robes and rushed out of the hall to find somewhere more private to read his mail. The corridors were more busy now, with other students making their way to breakfast. Luckily, he found a deserted classroom that was not being prepared for morning classes. Ducking in undetected, he cast a quick _Muffliato_ , and turned to open the post.

Draco's letter felt lightweight in his hands, almost as light as a feather. But the possibility of what was inside felt like a ton of bricks on his shoulders. Since the War, his relationship with his parents was strained, at best. His mother and father were both placed under house arrest. An easy deal, since hero Harry Potter came to testify on their behalf during the hearings. He supposed he should be grateful, since it _was_ because of him that Draco himself wasn't locked away.

What could his parents possibly want from him now? Before, he dreaded these letters. There was always some daunting task hidden in them, tasks that he had no way of backing out of. Surely, Potter actually killed Voldemort - Draco cringed at even the thought of his name - and he was actually dead this time. The young Slytherin could only hope.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully opened the envelope and emptied the contents onto a nearby table. A single piece of parchment slipped out, much to Draco's relief. At this point in his life, he couldn't be more careful about things. The envelope could've been cursed, or filled with some sort of toxic powder. He reached down and carefully unfolded the parchment.

His mother's penmanship filled the parchment before him. It was elegantly neat. He scanned the letter carefully.

My Beloved Son,

I hoped to have heard from you sooner, now that the term is well on its way. I find myself a small bit disappointed that you have not yet written to tell me all about how school is going thus far. However, I can understand why you haven't contacted your father and me just yet. Please understand that we have and always will love you with all of our hearts.

I am writing to request your presence during Yule break. Your father and I are thrilled to announce your betrothal to the lovely young witch, Astoria Greengrass. We would very much like to get the two of you together as soon as possible to discuss further arrangements.

My dear Draco, you are very much missed and so loved. I hope Hogwarts is treating you well. I will await your owl. Until then.

With Love,

Mother

Draco stared at the letter in disbelief, anger threatening to take hold of him. His parents request his presence to announce his _betrothal?_ What in the bloody hell gave them that right? And to Astoria Greengrass, no less? The blonde wizard scoffed.

Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne were both Pureblood witches, that belonged to his own house, the noble house of Slytherin. During the War, their family remained mostly neutral. The two sisters didn't even attend Hogwarts last year, and instead elected to be students at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Draco could recall that while Daphne was his year, Astoria was a few years younger than them.

He couldn't recall much interaction with the Greengrasses during Hogwarts. Astoria was a timid and lonesome girl, always tagging along after her sister. She wasn't at all unattractive. The witch had flawless, fair skin, and her straight blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She had a slender build, and wasn't athletic in the least. Well, not from what Draco knew of her. He didn't often hear her speak, but her voice was soft.

 _What are you doing?_ He thought to himself. _You can't be seriously considering this!_ Draco wasn't at all surprised by his parents arranging a marriage on his behalf, he knew it would someday come, as was dictated by Pureblood tradition. He was just _so_ sick and tired of following traditions and his parents commanding him at every turn.

And what did they mean they have always loved him? _That_ was what they called love all of these years? All of the emotional turmoil they put him through, all of the brainwashing they did to keep him in line, all of the grooming they did so he may be a pawn for a half-blooded half-wit? _That's_ their idea of love?

Fury coursed through Draco's veins and he wanted to pull his hair out. He didn't know what to expect from his letter, but it surely wasn't that. He shook his head and allowed a string of profanities to leave his lips. Gathering up his letter and shoving it into his pocket, Draco composed himself once again and headed to class.

The day went by in it's usual, dreary blur. Draco sat for classes, took notes, and moved on to the next. Nothing particularly exciting occurred since the morning, and now he was lounging in the common room of the eighth years' dormitory. He decided to skip his meals, having lost his appetite at the arrival of his letter. While everyone was currently at dinner, Draco took advantage of the solitude of the empty common area.

A small glass with Firewhiskey sat in one hand, and he held the letter in the other. It still perplexed him beyond words that his parents would even waste their time sending such a thing. He took a sip of his drink, savoring the cinnamon flavor as it heated his throat. Some shuffling from the entrance shook him from his concentration. He looked up to see Pansy Parkinson waltz through the door.

"I figured you'd be here." She greeted him as she sat in a nearby chair.

He responded with a tip of his head. "Pansy."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

For a moment, Draco internally debated whether or not he should share his letter with Pansy. She had been a loyal friend to him, for many years, and she knew very well about Pureblood customs. But being the Slytherin that he was, he kept hearing a small voice telling him to keep it to himself lest he wanted it used against him. Already a few drinks in, Draco decided to hell with it all and chucked the letter in her direction.

The witch picked up the note and quickly scanned over it.

"They can't be serious?" She laughed. "Astoria Greengrass?"

"Great. You know more about her than I do." Muttered Draco as he tipped his drink off and poured another. "I know _exactly_ why they want me to enter this arrangement."

Chuckling, Pansy stood and walked over to the fireplace, tossing his mother's letter in. She dusted her hands and made her way back to her seat and Draco watched as she transfigured one of the throw pillows into a glass. She then poured a small amount of firewhiskey for herself to sip on. He was impressed with her transfiguration, knowing she detested that class specifically. Though, he also wondered why she didn't just get a glass from the cupboard.

"Your mother can be such a bitch, Draco."

"Watch it," he warned, tensing at her words, before suddenly deflating. She had a point. Sort of. His mother was the worst when it came to Pureblood traditions and the like, even more so than his father.

She may have saved him during the War - possibly ending it as well - but that was because she knew they were losing and she wanted her son safe. It had nothing to do with going against her side per say. She was as much as a blood supremacist as her sister, she just went about it in a more classy fashion.

"And Astoria? You thought Daphne was annoying? Astoria is twice as bad." Pansy shook her head, looking at Draco, pity swimming in her eyes. "What're you going to do?"

Sighing as he finished his second glass and poured himself another shot. "What would you do?"

"Honestly?" asked Pansy, taking a small sip, "I wouldn't listen to _anything_ my parents told me to do. Not anymore. Pureblood traditions be damned."

"And why is that?" Asked Draco, curiously.

"Look at the mess our bigoted parents got us into the last time we followed their doings. They can hide in their homes for the rest of their lives, already lived it…" she took another small sip. "But us? We've just begun our journey. _We_ have to deal with the backlash of the War. _We_ have to deal with the stares and the whispers that circulate around us. I don't give a rats arse if you marry Astoria and ride on a bloody unicorn, chasing sunsets, but if _my_ parents sent a letter saying I had to marry someone not of my choosing, I would send one back telling them exactly where they can shove their arrangements." She shook her head. "I refuse to be a pawn any longer. My life is my own and I'll be damned if I left it in the hands of my _parents._ Heir to the Parkinson house or not. I don't need their riches. I'll manage on my own."

Draco stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth opened in shock. Pansy never shared much about herself, especially her feelings or how she felt about a situation. If anyone changed the most throughout the War, it had to be Pansy Parkinson. Wands down. She was still the same snarky Pansy, but she was more mature.

Scoffing, Draco took another sip, this one not as big as the last two. "I am _not_ going to run off riding a bloody unicorn chasing sunsets, Pans. Especially not with Astoria. I don't even know her."

"Do any of us know the person we are betrothed to, really?" Pansy chuckled, shaking her head. "So, I ask you again. What are you going to do, Drake?"

Looking at her, really looking at Pansy, Draco noticed the slight change in her features. Of course, she was dressed impeccably. Her school robes pressed and not a lint in sight. Her hair - which she cut short to her shoulders recently - was sleek and straight, the color of a raven. It was her face. She grew out of her pug nose and she was actually pretty. Grown. Her eyes told her story though. They were blue, the color of the ocean, but they were sad. Lifeless. They held a secret that told of all the horrible things she had gone through during the war.

They reminded him of Granger's topaz eyes. The sadness and carrying all the weight of the world, feeling they didn't belong anymore. Like they couldn't move on from what had happened in their past. If he could compare anything between Pansy and Granger, it would be the same look they had in their eyes.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He hadn't thought of her all week and here he sat thinking he actually accomplished something. Ever since the Broomsticks, where she had her panic attack, he avoided the witch like the plague. He didn't want to see the regret in her eyes when she actually realized who she was letting comfort her. He already had enough shite to deal with and if he could go a little longer, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, he would. If only for a little while longer before he had to deal with the reality of it all. He wanted to pretend that she enjoyed being in his arms just as much as he enjoyed holding her.

Shaking his head and clearing all thoughts of the witch, Draco took another small sip. "I think I'm going to go back for the Yule Break."

"Of course, you would. You were always a sucker for what mummy and daddy told you what to do." Sneered Pansy as she sunk lower into her seat. "Bloody wanker."

Refusing to bite the bait, he continued. "I'm going to visit for a day and decline the arrangement between Astoria and myself."

She looked up at that, and Draco wasn't positive, but he knew her eyes held hope in them. "Are you-"

Holding up a hand, he continued. "You're right. I want to live my life and make my own decisions. I want to pick where I get to work and actually marry for love. I want to be able to choose for once."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took his final sip, finishing his glass. He wasn't sure if he would marry at all. He was pretty positive no one would marry or even date for that matter, an ex-death eater. Emphasis on the _ex._

"Thank bloody Merlin's saggy ball sack. For a moment there-why on earth are you laughing?" Pansy asked incredulously. "Stop it. You look like a fool."

Draco couldn't help it. He knew Pansy had a foul mouth, cursing more than himself, but _that_ just took the treacle tart. He threw his head back and laughed some more, missing the fond, meaningful smile Pansy had on her face.

"I will hex you, Draco Malfoy, if you do not stop laughing at me." There was no malice in her words, but a hint of a smile.

He stopped, wiping at his face and smiled at one of his best mates. "I'm glad I have you, Pansy."

She gave him a genuine grin and Draco felt pride swell within him. He hadn't seen her smile like that since fifth year. "I'll say. You and Theo would be sitting hippogriffs if I hadn't come back." She smirked. "Besides, have you seen _Longbottom_ lately?"

Draco dropped his glass, staring at her disbelievingly. She couldn't be serious. But the way she had a dreamy look on her face, she was dead serious. "You're joking." He deadpanned.

"Oh, please. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been staring at Granger lately and avoiding her, I might add." She waved her hand. "Anyway, if there's something there, why not go for it?"

"You're out of your fucking mind, Pansy." Draco growled, refusing to look at the witch, not wanting her to see the blush on his face he knew he was sporting. He could feel his cheeks burn from denial, - or embarrassment, he wasn't for sure - but he would be damned to let her see it.

"Theo is pretty close to her." Tilting her head she smiled. "I think I like to get to know her as well. I mean, if she means something to Theo, I would hate to miss the opportunity to befriend her. Theo is our best mate, so we should make her feel welcomed."

"Longbottom, you say?" Asked Draco changing the subject.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy nodded. "Yes, Longbottom. I think… I'll ask him to hang out with me Halloween night."

"Halloween?" Asked Draco, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Halloween, Hallows Eve, carved pumpkins and the gates opening for all spirits to wander," she said sarcastically. "It's a week away, Draco. Merlin, are you alright?" Pansy asked irritated. Not at all worried about his well being.

She just had to mention Granger _and_ Longbottom - not that he had a problem with the wizard, not anymore. It didn't bode well with him if Pansy became friends with her. First Theo, now Pansy? He was irritated more than anything about that bit, but most of all, Pansy's mentioning of his _feelings_ for the brunette witch. As if. He didn't need to mix up his problems with Granger's, when he had enough to deal with. Hell, he didn't want anything to do with the Gryffindor and her self righteous ways. Pansy was delusional. She didn't see anything. She was making shite up to start drama. That's what she did.

Did he like Granger? He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was constantly on his mind like a loop and he always made sure she was alright. Not asking her, of course, he wasn't an idiot, but staring at her- oh, for fucks sake. He did stare at her a lot, didn't he? That's what Pansy meant, staring at her? He didn't know what she meant by avoiding her, he barely talked to her- oh, fuck. Did Pansy mean walking the other way when Granger came towards them?

He scowled. "You're too observant in my affairs, Parkinson."

She tilted her head back and giggled. "Caught on, did you? Took you long enough." She sighed. "Besides that, tell me about Long-Neville. I should start calling him by his first name if I want things to move along with him. Come on, tell me. You work with him in Potions. How is-"

"No." Draco stood, grabbing his bottle of firewhisky. "No. Not now, not ever. No, Pansy."

"Oh, come on, Drake. Don't make me-"

"No." Draco cut her off, shaking his head. "That's just… wrong in so many ways, Parkinson."

"Speak for yourself," Pansy snorted. "He's fit." She tapped her chin - one, two, three times - and snapped her fingers coming to up with a horrible idea, Draco was for sure. "Halloween! I almost forgot. I'll ask him to hang out on Halloween."

She suddenly stood, transforming her glass cup back into one of the throw pillows, tossing it to the side. She gave him a wave and rushed off to her room. "See you later, Drake! I've got some scheming to do."

Draco groaned, sinking back into his chair. If he had to deal with his friends being friendly with any more gryffindors, besides Granger and Longbottom, obviously, he was going to avada himself, that he was for sure of.

He groaned again, rubbing his face. Halloween was a week away? Why did he care? It's not like they did anything special at Hogwarts for the holiday. There would just be the traditional feast, and that was it. He was going to have to stop by Hogsmeade and grab some things to keep him occupied in his room for the night. He'll ask Pansy and Theo to bring him up a plate. Yes, that's what he was going to do.

Standing up, he made his way to his room. He stumbled a few times, causing him to reach for the wall to steady himself. Draco was relieved to push through his room door and plopped down on the bed. Under usual circumstances, he'd be laying awake for a while more, trying to force himself to sleep. Thanks to the Firewhiskey, he was already halfway there. With a final yawn and a flick of his wand to turn off the lights, the young Slytherin welcomed sleep with open arms.

A/N

Hello everyone!

We hope you're all enjoying _Broken Souls_ so far. This is our first collaboration and our first fanfic! When deciding the updating schedule, we had originally agreed to update twice a week, but our excitement got the best of us, so here are the first nine chapters. Since we've only written up to chapter ten, we won't be updating until about two weeks from now (or earlier if we can manage it). Anyway, please favorite/follow, and definitely leave us a review about how we're doing.

Until then,

Rgbeeiii & Princessxmalfoy


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

The Great Hall was filled with students, all awaiting the grand Halloween feast. Hermione sat in her usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table, with Neville and Luna for company. She would usually avoid crowded times like this, but she didn't have much choice as the feast would be served to everyone at the same time, and she was quite famished. The brown-haired witch was glad that she could find some solace in her company, as the crowd usually caused her nerves to run amok.

Probably every student was in attendance for the feast and Hermione noticed the few stares she got here and there. She tried to busy herself by engaging in some small talk with Neville and Luna. Before long, Headmistress McGonagall stood at the forefront of the hall and cleared her throat as she peered at the students over her half-moon spectacles. The noise of excited students chattering ceased as all attention was focused on the elder witch.

"Happy Halloween!" Headmistress McGonagall professed, a wide smile on her face. "Let the feast begin."

With the wave of her hand, food immediately appeared on the table. Hermione found herself impressed, as usual. In addition to various savory dishes, sweets filled the table. All kinds of treats were part of the grand meal: treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties, candied apples, assorted trifles, and so much more. Large bowls with sugar quills, small packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and an assortment of sweets made an appearance for the meal. There were even a few chocolate frogs hopping around. Anything sweet Hermione could think of had a place on the table. She felt like a little girl for a moment there, excited over Halloween treats.

She was selecting some dinner for herself when Theo took a seat next to Neville.

"Theo?" Hermione asked, surprised.

More than a few people noticed the Slytherin sitting with the lot of lions - and Luna - and made no way to hide their stares. While some people had embraced the whole idea of house unity, some had not. A few glares were shot at the Slytherin, but Theo didn't seem the least bit bothered by them.

"Hello Hermione. Luna. Neville." Theo greeted them.

"What're you doing here?" Neville asked through a mouthful of food.

Hermione frowned at Neville's lack of even the minimum amount of table manners. It reminded her a bit of Ron, who she remembered doing the same thing quite often. She made a face at the disgusting gesture, before softening her features. Gasping silently, she berated herself for thinking such thoughts in relation to her best friend.

"I've come to invite you to a little Halloween tryst tonight. You too, Luna, of course." He flashed a wicked grin.

"Sounds great." Neville smiled at the invitation before taking another large bite out of his chicken drum.

"Oh for Godric's sake, Neville! Chew with your mouth closed." Hermione chastised. She turned to Theo and frowned. "I don't think so."

Theo's face fell and he cleared his throat. "And why not?"

Luna nodded, "She's afraid, which is quite understandable."

Spitting out her pumpkin juice, in Neville's direction, she ignored his outrage of disgust to face Luna. "I beg your pardon?! I am _not_ afraid."

Smirking, Theo shrugged his shoulders, picking up a roll. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Luna here, Princess."

Muttering under his breath about the spilled pumpkin juice and how rude it was that no one offered any help with the mess, Neville grabbed his wand and cleaned himself with a quick _Scourgify_ before vanishing Hermione's spit up. "Why not, 'Mione? It'll be fun." He turned to Theo, "Who's all participating in this _tryst?_ "

"The plan is the eighth years, us, Draco, Pansy, the rest of the lot. Some sevenths, like our lovely Luna here and I believe…" Theo stopped for a moment, and frowned. "I believe Luna is the only seventh year."

"No surprise there." Seamus commented, from further down the table with Dean and Parvati. "Count us in, Nott. I don't know about you guys, but a tumbler of Firewhiskey sounds like a good night to me. What, with all this studying and not to mention that fucking unity ball, I think a round in the eighth year dorm is exactly what we need."

Stunned, Hermione couldn't help but think how odd it was that _Seamus_ was willing to drink with the other Slytherins. She recalled his apparent distaste for the house through all the years before. In fact, she couldn't remember ever noticing many Gryffindors - or any other house for that matter - being all that tolerant of Slytherins.

"Excellent, mate!" Theo exclaimed, shooting Seamus a wink. "Mind spreading the word?"

Seamus nodded, smiling nonetheless. "If you promise to bring some of that Elvish wine I know you got stored up in your bedroom, I'm game."

In the blink of an eye, the smile on Theo's face was replaced with utter seriousness. "How do you know about that, Finnigan?"

Hermione watched as Seamus tilted his head back, letting out a roar of laughter. "I got my ways, pal. Don't you worry your wee head. We got a deal or not?"

"Fine, fine." Murmured Theo under his breath. "Irish wanker."

Watching Seamus and Dean stand up from the Gryffindor table, they split - one heading towards the Hufflepuff table, the other to Ravenlaw - and began to spread word to the other eighth years. Hermione was surprised at how easy that had been. She counted on drama unfolding and cries of refusal of how Slytherins were evil and all that ruckus. Maybe there were people around her really trying to make a change.

Feeling someone staring, she turned, making eye contact with Ginny, who was scowling at her, making her distaste for her known for all to see. She still didn't know why Ginny - and possibly the rest of the Weasley family - loathed her so much. Hermione had never felt so outcasted in her life, and it left her with the bitter taste of betrayal.

"Well, Hermione?" Neville pressed her.

Looking away to face Neville beside her, she nodded. "Yeah, sure." She should've been paying attention, because she had no idea what she was actually agreeing to.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Theo, suddenly standing up. "I'll make sure Finnigan doesn't drink all the wine, Princess. It _is_ the best and I would be sorely cross if you didn't get any." Giving her a quick hug, he winked at Luna and made his way back to Slytherin table to eat with Malfoy and Parkinson before an objection left her lips.

Turning back to a giggling Luna and a smiling Neville, she narrowed her eyes. "That was very Slytherin of you, Neville. I see all that hanging out with Malfoy has really rubbed off on you." she sniffed, turning her head.

"Draco isn't all that bad. Pretty decent bloke, actually."

Never in all of Hermione's years had she ever thought she would hear _Neville Longbottom_ of all people speaking so highly of Malfoy. Just like the Golden Trio, Neville endured quite a bit of schoolyard bullying from the Slytherin. Obviously something had changed there, but Hermione didn't know exactly what. Perhaps she would soon find out.

Tonight would definitely prove to be interesting, at the very least.

Following dinner, Neville and Luna were both giddy with excitement for the night's events. The two of them rushed off to freshen up for the evening. Hermione walked painfully slow back to the eighth years' dormitory, still pondering over what she had just gotten into. A small part of her told her to just enjoy herself, but a much larger part of her wanted to back out of the whole ordeal.

"Nervous?" Theo queried as he approached her from behind.

"Not in the least." She told him honestly. "Just a bit _curious_ , I suppose."

"Oh, lighten up, Hermione. Don't let that big brain of yours over-analyze this. It's going to be fun."

She offered him a small smile as they approached their dormitory. With a wave, she bid Theo goodbye and headed to her own room to prepare for their festivities.

"Oh and Hermione?" Theo asked her just before she opened her bedroom door.

"Hm?"

"Do dress nice."

Without another word, she entered her room and shut the door behind her. _Dress nice? What the hell does that mean?_ She scoffed at the wizard's remarks, finding herself dreading the evening even more. The brown-haired witch released a sigh as she gathered her things for a quick shower.

When she returned to her bedroom, Hermione opened her wardrobe and groaned. What should one wear to such an event? She wanted to just say to hell with it all and put on her jeans, but she didn't want to underdress if everyone else was going to look fancy. She worried her bottom lip as she shuffled through the clothes she had. After what seemed like an impossible amount of time, she slid on a simple, classy black cocktail dress. Hermione wasn't even aware that she had it, but she was pleased with how it looked. Sitting down to her vanity (a lovely perk that was added to the eighth years' rooms), she tamed her hair and let it flow down her back, before applying a little bit of makeup.

Once she was ready, she headed out to the common area. From her door, she could hear the ruckus that was going on, the murmurs of conversations and unguarded laughter. She hadn't realized she was so late.

In the common area sat Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, both Patil twins, Pansy, and Theo. Hermione was suddenly glad that she hadn't elected to wear her raggedy old jeans, as everyone in attendance was dressed impeccably. The wizards all wore suits, and the witches in elegant dresses. Of course, Luna was in a bright yellow dress with plenty of ruffles, but she looked stunning in it. The evening seemed to be well on it's way, as all of the students already had glasses in their hands. Some of them even looked like they were already drunk.

Hermione crossed the common area and took a seat on an empty couch. Theo offered her a glass, which she happily accepted. "Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful," he gushed at her.

Her cheeks reddened as she smiled at him. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

The young witch found herself engaging in small talk with the rest of the party, but one thing kept coming back to her mind. _Where is Malfoy?_ She didn't know why she wanted to know so much, but it was odd, considering that she was told he would be there. Not that it makes a difference.

But Hermione was curious about her classmate. He was acting strange. Every time she spotted him in the corridors, he would stop mid-step and turn around. Almost like he was avoiding her after the whole incident at the Three Broomsticks. Perhaps he was. Why else wouldn't he show up if he said he would? She thought that if anything, he would at the very least he would ask her how she's doing. Maybe he hasn't changed that much.

As if her thoughts came to life, Malfoy came in from the hall. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him. His hair was sleek, brushed neatly to the side. He wore a black suit, which she had seen him in before. The classic look suited his newly matured features, particularly, his athletic frame. Theo nudged her with his elbow, drawing her attention away.

She looked over at the black-haired wizard and he gave her a wink. Deciding not to justify that with a response, she took a sip of her drink. The Elvish wine Theo gave her tasted sweet on her lips. She watched as Malfoy looked around the room and made his way over to her. As she glanced around herself, she realized that the only open seat was next to her.

"Sorry I'm late," Malfoy said.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone paying the blonde wizard any attention. She turned back, confused. "Are you… apologizing to me?"

"Smooth, Hermione." Theo chuckled from her other side.

Scowling, she turned back to Malfoy, who was chuckling to himself. "Well, excuse me-"

"Yes and no, I guess." Malfoy interrupted her.

"Oh." Was all she could say at the moment, her brain not functioning well.

She turned back to the scene in front of her, the music blasting, - she had no idea from where - the eighth years dancing, - besides her, Malfoy and Theo - everyone laughing and having fun. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into, but she began to feel slightly uncomfortable, like she didn't belong.

Laughter she wasn't familiar with caught her attention and she turned to see where it was coming from. Shocked, she watched Neville and Parkinson shamelessly flirt with one another. It had to be the liquor they were both guzzling down like fish out of water. Since when did Neville drink so much? She couldn't remember him ever having consumed alcohol whenever the Gryffindors had a party, or ever with Pansy Parkinson.

"Weird, isn't? Watching those two?"

She glanced sideways at Malfoy, noticing he was also watching the Slytherin Ice Queen and Neville. She nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, it is. I didn't know they spoke to one another."

"That's the whole idea of this Halloween party, Hermione," Theo piped in from her other side. "House unity and all."

Rolling her eyes, she took another small sip from her cup. "Oh, yes. Considering I'm sitting between two Slytherins, I guess their relationship shouldn't be surprising at all."

"Well, I'll take my leave now. I see a beautiful Ravenclaw in yellow begging for my flirtatious comments."

"Oh, Merlin. Good luck then." Hermione chuckled.

"I don't need luck." He pointed to his face, his lips puckered and his eyes low, shining with humor. "Have you actually _seen_ me lately?"

Laughing out loud, Hermione quickly covered her mouth, swatting Theo in the arm. "You're incorrigible!"

A quick kiss to the cheek and a saucy wink, Theo took off, surprising Luna from behind. She shook her head, still chuckling. The two of them made an odd couple. With Luna's quirkiness and Theo's humor… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, she thought. They could be annoying separately, but together, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

"What a tosser."

"Agreed," Hermione turned and smiled. "But, he's a good friend."

Malfoy hummed in agreement. "Speaking of which. How did the two of you become so close?"

She smiled fondly at the memory, but turned to Malfoy with a smirk. "He didn't tell you?"

"Nope." Malfoy resounded dryly. Hermione watched as he took out a flask and took a sip. "Refilling charm. Quite handy, really."

Laughing, Hermione agreed. "Indeed."

They sat silently next to each other, Hermione's mind spinning. She topped off the wine and sighed, feeling more relaxed since the start of the party.

"Fourth year, just before the Tri-Wizard tournament." Hermione told him, offhandedly.

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy queried, having forgotten about his earlier question.

"That is when Theo and I became friends." She shrugged her shoulders and held out her cup to Malfoy, who's eyes widened at the revelation, but filled her drink with his flask.

"That long?" He asked incredulously.

"That long." Hermione repeated, taking a small sip that she now knew was Firewhisky. "Of course, we hid it, what with all the tension that year. We didn't mind having a secret friendship. It was quite nice for a while."

"That's…" Malfoy paused, chuckling. "I never would've guessed. No wonder you two are so… _close_."

The witch beside him furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. It would make sense that the two of you are such close _friends_ , if you've been secretly meeting since fourth year."

"It's not like that at all," she insisted, getting defensive.

"It's alright, Granger. You don't have to explain it to me." He threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

Hermione didn't understand what Malfoy was on about. Was he insinuating that there was something more with her and Theo? And why in the bloody hell did he say _friends_ like that, like he knew there was something more? And why did she suddenly care what Malfoy thought?

"I assure you, Malfoy, that Theo and I are merely friends. He was there for me in some of my worst moments. I regard him with the same respect that I would a brother. There's nothing romantic between us, if that's what you're assuming."

"Oh Granger, I wasn't -"

Malfoy was abruptly cut off by some commotion going on in the corner. Seamus was on all fours, roaring like a lion. Hermione figured it must be those sweets that Harry and Ron used to eat all the time. Everyone was surrounding him, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. The witch smiled to herself, happy that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Oi, Hermione! Do you reckon that night up in Gryffindor Tower, around third year, when we all stayed up eating these blasted wee sweets, and Ron ate two of them at once? What was it, the gorilla and the train? We laughed so much that night, I tell you." Seamus spat out in between laughing fits.

Hermione offered Seamus a smile as she recalled the night in question. Ron had a hard time with the sweets competing against each other. Smoke was coming out of his ears, but he was grunting like a gorilla. His face had turned sour, and he looked like he was going to choke. Everyone was giddy with careless joy that night. The young witch felt her eyes tear up, and she knew that they were inevitable. She shoved her glass into Malfoy's hands.

"Pardon me." She said as she made her way to her bedroom.

Malfoy stood to follow her out, but Parkinson laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got this one." She assured him.

The Slytherin Prince resumed his seat, watching Hermione and Parkinson's retreating forms.

Entering her room, Hermione slammed her door, banging her fists against it, knowing no one would be able to hear over the laughter and loud music blaring from the common room. She quickly turned, sliding down the door, as she silently cried. She buried her face in her hands as she trembled, tears spilling freely.

How could she be so stupid, thinking it was alright to attend that stupid party with their stupid laughing faces and endless drinks and snacks, dancing without a care in the world. She knew it was too early to share memories and she knew - _knew -_ that she wasn't ready to laugh and joke and talk about fond memories with the other Gryffindors. She wasn't ready to take that step just yet and she didn't think she would ever be. It was hard for her to, knowing that she would never-

A firm knock brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat and quickly stood, making her way to the vanity that was placed in the corner. She checked her makeup, wiping away any evidence of tears from her face and fixed her dress.

Clearing her throat, she continued to wipe at her face. "Who is it?" She called to the door.

"Open up, Granger." Parkinson demanded from the other side.

Rolling her swollen eyes, Hermione walked over to her door and threw it open. "If you're here to make some funny joke about the bookworm who can't hang, you can leave. I get it already."

Attempting to slam her door in Parkinson's face, the other witch stopped her and made her way into her sanctuary. Staring at her audacity, Hermione sputtered, "Parkinson, if you do not get out of my room this instant, I will-"

Not listening, Parkinson took a seat on her bed, waving her hand. "Pish posh, Granger. I'm not here to fight with you, alright?"

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Hermione left her door open, folding her arms over her chest. "And what could _you_ possibly want with me, hmm? We're not friends. Not even close."

"I'm just here to talk."

"Talk about what?" Hermione wasn't budging.

"About what just happened, what else? Parkinson rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to talk to someone sooner or later."

Hermione scoffed, shutting her door so she could lean against it. "I can assure you that there isn't anything to talk about, and when there is, I will talk to someone who can understand."

Parkinson's eyes narrowed at the witch before her. "Understand? I can understand perfectly well, thank you."

"How could _you_ understand?" The Gryffindor accused. "What have you lost, in your perfect little bubble, in your perfect little world, besides the war, that is." Her tone was laced with malice.

The raven-haired witch stood, leveling the distance between herself and Hermione. "I know loss. Believe it or not, Granger, everyone suffered in that war, not just your precious lot!"

"The only thing _you_ suffered from the war was your pride." Hermione scoffed again. "You think you know how it feels to lose someone so close to you, you feel lost without them? You think you know what it's like to wake up every single morning, wishing that you hadn't, knowing you have to face life without your loved ones by your side or have friends that now can't stand to be around you because everything is somehow your fault?!" Her voice cracked and she quickly swept away the tears on her cheek, looking away. "You don't know the pain I'm feeling, Parkinson, so get out of my room. Now."

Hermione looked up when she heard Parkinson chuckling as she shook her head, taking her seat on the bed again. She cleared her throat, blinking repeatedly and Hermione could see her eyes glisten from the moonlight shining into her room. She was broken. That much, Hermione was sure of, surprised that the witch was letting her guard down. Especially around her.

"I suffered, alright?" Parkinson whispered so quietly, Hermione would've missed it if she didn't step a little closer.

"My family-"

Sighing, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, exhausted with talking to the witch. "Parkinson, listen-"

"If you do not shut your trap, Granger, I swear to Merlin I will fucking slap the shite out of you. Now sit down and listen to what I have to say, alright?!" Parkinson shouted, as she took a deep breath.

Hermione was stunned. She had never seen the Slytherin Ice Queen raise her voice - ever. So she did what she was told, sitting on the bed next to the raven haired witch.

"My parents," Parkinson began again and this time, Hermione didn't dare interrupt her.

"They were cruel people. They wanted a son, but when I was born, my mother wasn't able to bare any more children. She nearly died giving birth to me. They were mean, selfish, evil even, punishing me just for being born a witch. _The Parkinson line ends with you, you little bitch_ is what my father would tell me every time he'd see me. I always steered clear of him, afraid he wouldn't take it anymore and accidentally Avada me.

"My mother, she was the worst. She was so ashamed of me, she cried every time she looked at me. _What in Merlin's name have I done that could be so wrong to deserve such fate!?_ My mother would cry repeatedly. She didn't care for me like how Narcissa cared for Draco, or even Theo's parents before his mother passed away and his father turned into a psychopath. My mother was a drunk because she gave birth to a daughter.

"You see, baring sons is important to Purebloods, so their heir could carry on their family name. I failed my parents just by being born." She chuckled, shaking her head a little at some memory she was reminiscing on. It made Hermione a little uneasy.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. It must have been horrible for her growing up the way she had. She could never imagine her own parents disowning her for being born female instead of male. Now she felt horrible for the things she had said. An apology lingered on her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth.

"So, they raised me to be the perfect daughter. Taught me how to speak, eat and how to represent myself to the public, - and by _raise_ me, I'm talking about pure, indisputable hell, which you can't even imagine. _They_ taught me how purebloods were greater than half-bloods and muggleborns. _They_ trained me to dislike muggles, that they were rubbish people who didn't know what went on in the world they lived in, breeding like pigs that should all be eliminated for breathing, for existing." Parkinson sighed, wiping at her eyes again. "I'm straying from the point."

Giving a little nod so that Parkinson knew she was paying attention, Hermione scooted a little closer to the witch, hoping she continued with her story. If Parkinson was able to tell her tale, what stopped Hermione from being able to tell hers?

"During the war, their behavior towards me was worse than before. They usually ignored me, throwing galleons at me for my school belongings, but other than that, we didn't speak or dine with each other. It was a lonely life to live. But Merlin, did I try to make them happy. Make them proud. I loved my parents, still do, but everything I did never seemed to work. They just hated me even more." She sniffed, wiping her nose with a handkerchief that Hermione had watched her transfigure one of her pillows into. "Sorry." She offered a small smile and sighed.

"The dark-"

"Voldemort" Hermione corrected, regretting it once it left her mouth. "Sorry."

" _Voldemort,"_ Parkinson continued, "came to speak with my father, asking for me to marry one of his followers - Antonin Dolohov - to gain another pureblood family. My father agreed so quickly, it literally broke my heart, but what was I really expecting for him to say? _No, you can't have her_? He was too happy to oblige, so willing to trade his only daughter for favor with - with that monster.

"Myself, on the other hand, I couldn't even stomach the thought. I didn't care what the blasted consequences were, I absolutely refused to marry out of obligation. I spoke up for the first time in my life, I wasn't going to marry an old man that attended Hogwarts with my parents and who was an Azkaban escapee."

Hermione silently gasped, remembering Dolohov too well. His curse that almost killed her in her fifth year brought unpleasant memories. She still had the ugly scar from it. Shaking the thought, she gave Parkinson her undivided attention. They weren't discussing her problems, they were discussing Parkinson's.

"Voldemort wasn't happy at all with my response. So..." she sobbed and Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around the crying witch. "T-they raped me and b-beat me over and o-over again. And my p-parents, they s-stood and w-watched while th-those vile men took me and t-tore me apart."

"Shh, no more," Hermione cooed, holding in her own tears as she comforted the witch. "No more, Pansy. I - I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Still holding the witch and comforting her, Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the noise in the common room had quieted and Pany's cries had lessened. She didn't want to let go of the broken witch, scared that she herself might fall apart any moment.

Theo's words kept replaying in her head on repeat. _Do you really know what any one of us had been through on the opposite side?_ Hermione was for sure that she knew exactly what he meant now - or at least to some degree. She didn't know of the terrors the others had been through. She didn't much care because of the way they acted towards her and her friends on a regular basis. She now knew it was all an act, to keep themselves safe. It was a tactic to survive the War.

Come to think of it, Hermione thought that maybe they had been through worse than what she, Harry and Ron had gone through. Yes, they have lost loved ones, but haven't they as well? They've been through abuse and loveless parents. They've seen things, been through things that she and her friends were fortunate enough to not have to witness through the terrors of Voldemort. A chill ran through Hermione as she thought of the Slytherins she attended Hogwarts with and the things they've _actually_ witnessed. The mere thought frightened her.

Slowly pulling away, Pansy gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Smiling back, Hermione nodded, standing up and taking her hand. "Anytime, Pansy."

"So, we're friends now, are we?" Pansy smirked, even though her eyes were swollen, her nose red from blowing and wiping it with a tissue and her makeup a little smeared.

"Don't ruin it, yeah?" Hermione held out her arms and Pansy smiled, walking into them. The embrace was soft, and warm. The young Gryffindor felt a little glimmer of hope run through her at the start of a new friendship. Who would've thought?

Suddenly remembering the party, Pansy pulled back. "Shall we head back?"

Hermione nodded at the other witch. "Sure."

The two witches freshened themselves up, especially focused on erasing the signs of crying, and headed back to the common room to join their classmates. Hermione was glad to have heard Pansy's story, even if it was unexpected. She could understand now, some of her mannerisms. She was also a little glad that they hadn't discussed her own problems. Hermione would shove them to the back of her mind to deal with later. Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, she walked side by side with her newfound friend to join their classmates.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Sitting in the common room, flask in hand, Draco continued to watch his classmates act a fool. A few of them had found other parties to run off to, while some passed out - only one making it to his room - throughout the common room. It was ridiculous. A grimace was plastered across his face as he looked around him.

He glanced down the hallway where Pansy and Granger had disappeared to their rooms - obviously Granger's - almost an hour and a half ago. He wondered what was going on in there. Draco hadn't heard any screams coming from there, though he knew _both_ witches would be smart enough to cast a silencing spell, and he hadn't seen any sort of flashing lights through the crack under the door indicating a duel. A small part of him was worried. He knew Pansy wouldn't be in there causing trouble, but Granger… She wasn't the same these days.

The door to Granger's room opened and the two witches made their way back out to the common room. They both wore smiles on their faces - actual, genuine, teeth-displaying smiles. Draco found this to be a little disturbing as a breath of relief escaped his lips. Pansy found Neville and rushed to no doubt continue flirting with the wizard as Granger resumed her seat from before. The blonde Slytherin held her glass out to her.

"Thanks." She said, retrieving her glass from him.

Draco was about to open his mouth to say something, but Finnegan silenced him before he could. Again.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." The Irishman told her with a frown.

"It's quite alright, Seamus. It wasn't your fault." She smiled at him.

He returned the sentiment, flashing her a grin. "Listen, a few of us are off to a party up in Ravenclaw Tower. Would you care to join us?"

Draco watched as Granger peered around the room. He could practically see the gears in her brain turning as she internally debated the invitation.

"I think I'm just going to stay here for the night."

"Okay. Suit yourself. I'm sorry again, Hermione."

"Don't worry about it."

Finnegan bent to kiss Granger's cheek, and she blushed a bit. Giving him a curt nod and a warm smile, she lifted her glass to her lips and took a swig.

"Easy there, Granger," Malfoy muttered as he watched the Irish walk out to of the common room, to catch up with the others, no doubt.

He looked around and noticed the only ones awake were himself, Granger, Pansy, Theo, Lovegood and Longbottom. Ernie McMillan was knocked out by the fireplace, his mouth wide open and one of the Patil twins and Susan Bones were sleeping on the armchairs near the kitchenette.

Theo and Lovegood were sitting in the corner of the common room, no doubt whispering sweet nothings to one another, which was highly disturbing. _Lovegood, Theo. Really?_ But then again, he was the only one interested in the weird things she always seemed to be spewing about. He hated to admit it, but they did make a dashing couple, didn't they?

Pansy and Longbottom - he quickly looked away once he spotted them snogging near the rooms like they were a bunch of _fourth_ years. Honestly, had they ever heard of _privacy in their own rooms_? No one wanted to see them suck face, it was disgusting, considering he saw Pansy as a sister. He rolled his eyes, stunned by Pansy's forwardness.

"Where did everyone run off to?" Granger wondered aloud, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Shrugging, Draco took a sip from his flask. "Beats me. Ravenclaw Tower, perhaps? That's where your friends ran off to."

Giving Draco a short nod, she sighed, slumping in her chair a little. "No surprise there that you didn't go."

He ignored the two near the hallway, snogging away, as best as he could and turned to Granger. "Do you see me holding hands with the other students, being all giddy, Granger? Honestly. It's like you don't know me at all."

"I don't, Malfoy." Granger said softly. "Listen-"

Before she could get the chance to mention anything personal, he quickly snapped his head towards Pansy and Longbottom, not giving her a chance to finish that sentence. He didn't want to hear what she had to say about his or her attacks - knowing she was going to mention it at some point, but not tonight. Tonight was a good night for him and he didn't want it spoiled by annoying questions or heartfelt comments.

"Oi!" Draco snapped, irritated with the continuous snogging. "Enough already! You two both have capable rooms to finish your repulsive session of sucking face. Do you honestly have to do so in the common room? We're still awake, you know."

They broke apart and Pansy gave him an evil smirk, her eyes glistening with mischief. "But, Draco. Where's the fun in that?"

He rolled his eyes at the raven-haired witch as she turned back to Longbottom. He heard Granger smirk from beside him.

"You don't hide your jealousy very well." She told him.

" _Jealousy?_ Of what?" He turned to face her, the proper Malfoy sneer in place. "Believe me, Witch, if I were jealous, everyone in this common room would know it."

"He's right," Theo told her, plopping down on the sofa across from them, pulling Lovegood down beside him, arm placed around her shoulder. "Our lovely Draco here," Theo continued, "is a jealous prat, very emotional to be around. I'd stay clear if I were you, Princess." Giving her a playful wink, he turned to Lovegood and smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I have something for that, you know." Lovegood piped in, "For the green-eyed monster, that is." She continued to stare at him with a calculating gaze and slowly smiled. "But I don't think you need it for this situation at all."

Smile still in place, she turned to Granger. "I think what you two need is a some of my famous peppermint tea. Of course, I added my own ingredients, a dash of powdered moonstone, a dash of powdered unicorn horn, you know, the simple things, really."

Theo threw his head back, a roar of laughter escaping his mouth as he slapped his knee, while Granger cleared her throat as she spoke a soft, "No, thank you, Luna. But thanks for offering."

"Let's play a game!" Pansy shouted in glee, as she joined the group, sitting on the other end of the same sofa Theo and Lovegood were occupying, pulling Neville down next to her.

He had never been so thankful in his life for the awkward interruption. Draco sat up a little straighter, wondering what exactly Pansy thought of for a game.

"Let's play truth or dare," she said. " _Slytherin_ style."

Draco groaned at her suggestion.

"What does that mean?" Granger queried.

"It's simple," Theo started. "It's basically all dares. You either accept the dare, or you take a bit of truth serum and tell us something about yourself. It doesn't have to be anything major."

The blonde Slytherin analyzed Granger's reaction. Her brow was furrowed in thought, her brain no doubt full of questions. "Truth serum… You mean _Veritaserum?_ " Granger asked in outrage. "That is highly illegal! It's supposed to be highly regulated -" She stopped speaking mid-sentence. Clearly something was weighing on her mind. The expression on her face softened from her outrage before continuing, "You know what? Blast it all, why the fuck not?" She lifted her full tumbler of Firewhisky to her lips, chugging the whole thing in one gulp.

Staring at her in stunned silence, - along with the other four he was sharing his company with - he grabbed the glass she held out for him and began to refill it. He really needed to just get used to this witch surprising him at every turn. He didn't know why he was always taken aback by her decisions, she was obviously not the same goody two-shoes he had become accustomed to growing up with.

Handing back her glass, she took another large swig and licked her lips, her face scrunched from the aftertaste of Firewhisky.

Longbottom whistled as he took a sip from his own glass. "Merlin, Hermione. Slow down, will you? We don't want you passing out like the three near the fireplace, now do we?"

Laughing, Granger shook her head. "Says the wizard sucking face with Pansy."

Snapping his head to the witch besides him, he furrowed his brow. Did she refer to Pansy as… well _Pansy?_ Turning his gaze towards his friend, she was staring at Longbottom with pure adoration. That look she wore was a look of a girl that had been in love with someone for far longer than just a night. Perhaps her feelings were deeper than she let on. There was more going on with Pansy and her feelings for the wizard he once detested. He needed to talk to her. He glanced at Theo and rolled his eyes. He needed to talk to him as well.

"Maybe you could explain the rules, Parkinson?" Lovegood asked, snuggling closer to Theo's side. "I know a lot of games that are more… _intimate -_ I mean interesting _,_ but I must admit, this game you Slytherins have been playing has sparked my interest."

"I would rather play your games, love. Mind showing me?" Theo whispered in her ear, his voice husky, as he played with her hair.

"Oi!" Draco snapped once again. "Not now, yeah?" He leaned towards Granger, "Sickening, isn't it? I feel like I'm surrounded by pygmy puffs and the likes." He told her under his breath.

Granger laughed, a full blown laugh and it startled him a little to have brought such a reaction from her. He really didn't mean to, honestly, but he wanted to do it again for some horrible reason. Shaking his head, he gave her a sidealong smirk.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Malfoy, I wholeheartedly agree with you." Granger whispered back, chuckling as she took another sip of her drink.

"Anyway," Pansy said loudly, a little annoyed, clearly hearing the exchange between the two. "Everyone, glass on the table." She pursed her lips, staring a little too hard at Draco and Granger. "You two mind coming a little closer?"

Rolling his eyes, he stood - as did Granger - and he grabbed his couch they were occupying and moved it closer to the table that was in front of the other four. He tilted his head toward the seat, indicating she should sit back down. She sat, nodding her head in thanks, a small smile on her face. The blonde wizard resumed his seat next to her and sighed in exasperation, placing a glass down next to Granger's glass on the table.

"Alright, Pans. Let's hear it then." Draco drawled in a bored voice.

Pansy sneered lightly, until Longbottom placed his hand on her thigh in… _comfort?_ Seriously? Her face relaxed and she smiled wistfully. Oh, for the love of -

"So, we'll start with Lovegood, she'll ask anyone in the group to do a dare." Pansy glanced at the witch sideways, "Be reasonable, yeah? We don't need anyone wandering in the woods looking for the king of faes."

"Watch it, Pansy," Theo growled, his arm around Lovegood tightening.

"It's alright, Theo." Lovegood assured him, "It's really a reasonable request. It's Hallow's Eve, after all and fairies and the likes are bound to be doing some fairy rituals in the forbidden forest." She turned around to look out the window, overlooking the grounds, "It would be lovely to go for a walk tonight." She turned back to the rest of the group with a sheepish smile. "But I'm really into this game. No fairy hunting, understood."

Pansy blinked and nodded, "Of course." She cleared her throat, "So, we'll start with Lovegood, no unreasonable dares and if you cannot do said dare, you will -" Pulling out her wand, she silently flicked it, " _Accio_ Veritaserum." The vial flew to her hands and she uncorked the potion, pouring a single drop in each cup, "- take a small sip of your glass and tell us a simple fact about yourself that no one else knows."

"That _hardly_ seems juvenile," Granger commented, having the audacity to take Draco's flask and chugging a fair amount.

Scowling, he took it back, taking a swig himself. "Don't be rude, Granger."

"Refilling charm ring a bell, Malfoy?" She snorted, taking the flask back. "You aren't going to run out anytime soon." She smiled in triumph and took another swig, passing him back the flask.

Rolling his eyes and huffing, he took another sip as well, ignoring the glee written on her face. "Still rude," he grumbled under his breath.

"How about we up the stakes then, since our Princess here-"

"Stop with the _princess_ crap, Theo," mumbled Granger.

"- thinks a simple fact about oneselves is hardly…" Theo tapped his chin in thinking, " _Entertaining..._ "

Granger leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, if you put it like that -"

"No, no." Theo said simply, smirk firmly placed, earning a groan from Draco.

The bastard was goading her and Merlin, if he ruined this he was going to hex the stupid git. He found himself rather enjoying himself and he didn't want the night to end early. Draco was positive earlier that he wasn't going to participate in tonight's festivities.

He was planning on retiring to his room, not wanting any part of it. But the more he sat here with his two best mates, Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood, he found himself grateful he didn't miss the occasion. For some odd reason, the three outsiders made him feel sort of… _welcomed._ They didn't discuss anything too personal and respected one another's boundaries. He had an unspoken agreement with Longbottom _and_ Granger. Lovegood… he would have to ponder about that one later. He still didn't quite yet understand their relationship.

"Theo," Draco warned, shaking his head.

Ignoring him, Theo continued, "If you cannot do the dare you are given, you take a drink of your Firewhisky and must share with the group something personal from the War."

"Theo!" Pansy hissed, yanking her hand away from Longbottom. "That is enough. Now you're just being an arse."

But no one listened to Pansy's outburst as everyone stared at Theo and Granger, not once breaking eye contact, the two having a silent conversation with just narrowed eyes, pursed lips and furrowed brows. It was entertaining to watch, but uncomfortable to witness. He felt like he was intruding on something private, like he should be ashamed just for watching.

He thought about Granger telling him about their friendship since fourth year - _fourth year!_ \- and how bizarre it was that they had known each other for that long and even more shocking that no one knew it even existed. It definitely explained why they were so comfortable with the other and how easy it was for them to communicate with simple eye contact or hand movements. Still, it brought a little light to his thoughts, to see such a friendship blossom where it seemed impossible.

Draco wasn't used to Theo being so overprotective with anyone or him being cheeky every chance he was given. He wondered if this was the side he showed Granger throughout those years they had spent time together. A sudden burst of envy shot through his body. He was sure they'd confided in one another, being there for one another like friends should've been. Slytherins weren't accustomed to sharing feelings and consoling one another and to think that Theo had that with Granger through the things they've been through, he was jealous. While he had a bloody ghost to share his problems with - not that he had a problem with Moaning Myrtle, she was an excellent listener - Theo had Granger.

"Fine," Granger said after five minutes of no one speaking. "Let's do it."

He didn't miss the way Pansy and Granger shared a glance, nodding discreetly at one another. Why was it everyone knew _something_ about one another and he was out of the loop. He didn't like feeling excluded and it was beginning to bother him.

Shaking away the negative vibes he began to feel course through his body, he lifted the flask to his lips, gulping as much of the liquor down as he could. Feeling a little light headed, he cleared his throat, paying attention to the disastrous game at hand.

"Okay, Lovegood, shoot." Pansy said gleefully.

Lovegood sat up and cleared her throat. She looked around the group and smiled. "Draco."

She began to tap her chin in thought, and Draco groaned. _Why me,_ he thought sullenly. She could've picked someone else, anyone else. And what was it with her calling him by his given name?

 _Don't think about it,_ Draco admonished himself. He didn't want to think about _anything_ that had to do with the War and Lovegood brought such thoughts. He knew he needed to talk to her, _apologize_ at least for what had happened. But he was a coward and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm not really great with coming up with dares, so why don't you just toss your shirt?" Luna suggested.

Everyone stared at her and Granger burst into laughter, followed by Pansy. Obviously both witches were feeling more than intoxicated. The other two wizards weren't sharing their excitement.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned his eyes on Lovegood. "Seriously?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Seriously." She repeated.

Sighing dramatically, Draco stood, handing his flask over to Granger who was more than happy to take it. He took off his outer robe and setting it neatly on the back of chair. He then took off his cufflinks, slipping them into his pockets. He began to unbutton his shirt, suddenly feeling embarrassed to be undressing in front of the others, he quickly shrugged it off and sat down, folding the fabric and laying it in his lap.

He ignored the stares from his companions and scowled. "You can all stop gawking now."

A silence fell between them, which made the wizard grab his flask from Granger and take another swig from his flask, just for comfort. He looked to the side of him and caught Granger with her mouth slightly parted. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Seriously, Granger. Close your mouth."

Crimson rushed to her cheeks as she was unable to hide her embarrassment from being caught before clamping her jaw shut.

"Okay Drake. Your turn." Pansy told him.

"Let me see…" Draco tapped his chin to feign deep thought. "Longbottom."

The Gryffindor stiffened, but held Draco's gaze.

"I dare you to… Snog Theo."

Draco laughed as Longbottom and Theo both visibly blanched. If everyone else got to see _his_ embarrassment, why not share the wealth? As if he were actually debating it, Longbottom took a moment to respond.

"I'll have the truth serum, please." He finally muttered. Theo audibly let out a sigh of relief, much to Draco's amusement.

"You had me worried there for a moment, mate." Theo chuckled.

Longbottom laughed and took a small sip from his glass. "Okay, here we go." He exhaled. "I always thought I was meant to be in Hufflepuff, like the Sorting Hat had made a mistake with me. It wasn't until the sword of Gryffindor came to me in a time of need that I realized I _was_ in the right house. That moment there was when everything changed for me, where I got all my confidence."

The blonde Slytherin's eyebrows shot up in amazement.

"My turn, yeah?" The Gryffindor asked before anyone could ask a question. Draco nodded at him. "Pansy."

The witch in question smiled at her beloved, batting her eyelashes. It almost made Draco want to vomit.

"I dare you to snog… me."

Pansy grinned as she leaned over to plant a kiss on Longbottom's lips. It was too much for Draco, who diverted his eyes elsewhere. He'd had enough of watching the two of them to last a lifetime.

After what seemed like way too long of a kiss, Draco coughed, signaling the witch. The two of them broke apart, gasping for air. _Disgusting_ , he thought to himself.

"Err… right." Pansy breathed. "Theo. I dare you to…" a sinister grin took over her face. "Snog Hermione."

Draco turned to look at Granger, who was giggling beside him. _Actually_ giggling, like some schoolgirl who was playing Spin the Bottle for the first time. He looked at Theo, who had an eyebrow raised at Lovegood, as if he were asking permission.

"It's alright, Theo," The blonde witch told him, a small grin playing at her lips. "I know you and Hermione are just friends. Besides, just because you snog someone doesn't mean you have any feelings for them."

Draco's mate furrowed his brow at the witch before him. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you don't have feelings for me?"

Awkwardness loomed over the group as everyone waited for Lovegood to respond.

"Not at all, surely you know that. I'm merely stating that I've snogged one or two wizards in my life, where it didn't mean a thing."

The black-haired Slytherin sagged his shoulders in response. Draco didn't know if that was out of relief or sadness. He watched a smile reach Theo's lips as he stood. _Relief, then._ Theo walked over to where Granger sat and cupped her face in his hands before capturing her mouth with his.

Draco instantly looked away, unable to watch. His stomach sank, and he felt unwarranted anger reach his chest. For some reason, he had the irrational urge to hex his best mate where he stood. It's not like he _cared_ for Granger, right? He felt his hands curl into fists and Draco took a drink from his flask to calm himself. He saw Theo resume his seat from the corner of his eye. He could also see that Granger was blushing.

"Well, guess I'm up." Theo said. "Hermione."

Granger composed herself once again, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"I dare you to -"

Theo didn't get to finish his dare, as he was interrupted by Lovegood.

"Oh my! Look! The forest!" She exclaimed.

Draco's eyes followed the Ravenclaw's and he slightly frowned. He didn't see anything. Longbottom must have thought the same thing.

"Luna, I don't see anything." Longbottom told her flatly.

"Closer! Closer!" She ran over to the window, her five companions following her.

Draco looked out the window, sure that Lovegood was full of it, but his eyes widened in awe. There were faint lights glowing between the trees of the Forbidden Forest. They were soft, probably from such a far off view, and the young wizard gasped.

"Let's go!" Lovegood urged them.

Everyone exchanged wary looks. To his own surprise, Draco heard himself saying "Let's go."

He walked back over to where he had sat and redressed himself. Before following everyone else out, he made sure to grab his flask. A small bit of excitement caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand. He rushed out of the portrait hole, anxious to find out what was in the forest, barely trailing behind the others.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

Hermione approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest with a bit of hesitation. The speck of lights that they had seen from the window in the common room shone brighter and more brilliantly now that they were closer. Still, beautiful as it was, she had to remind herself that there's a _reason_ it's called the Forbidden Forest. Mustering up some of that Gryffindor courage and whatever courage the Firewhisky had brought her, she followed closely behind Luna, Theo, Neville, and Pansy. Malfoy, she noted, was slightly behind her.

As they stepped closer and closer to the source of the light, Hermione's breath caught at the sight that was before her. Possibly _hundreds_ of small fairies twinkled all around the trees, their soft blue lights shining against the dark of night. Even the brightest stars dimmed in comparison. She looked at Luna, who was spinning around in the middle of the creatures, which seemed to be dancing as well. A small smile graced Hermione's lips as she looked on at her friend, who looked completely at home.

"Wow." Pansy gasped next to Hermione.

She looked at the witch beside her. "Exactly."

Pansy held out her hand, a beautiful creature with wings similar to a butterfly, with a blue orb surrounding it, landed on her palm. Gasping, Pansy brought her hand closer to her face and a smile tugged at her lips.

"It's… beautiful." Pansy said breathlessly.

Hermione nodded, stepping away from the witch, as she wandered off to the side, seeing the forest that had been so familiar to her over the years so differently. She had many memories here, but at the moment, she couldn't find herself to be saddened about it. The grief that usually followed such thoughts didn't creep into her mind as usual. Instead, she found herself oddly at ease.

"It's the fairies."

Looking to her left, Luna smiled, a crown made out of pink, purple and white flowers atop her blonde hair. It was beautiful.

"Lasting love, heartfelt emotions and gratitude." Luna had said dreamily.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Hermione queried, staring at the crown on her head.

"It's what these flowers represent. The fairies are presenting us with gifts." Luna answered with a smile.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a buzz around her head and she looked up, gasping as she watched the little creatures above her weave a crown almost like Luna's. Hermione's crown adorned different flowers, beautiful ones of red, yellow, green and orange, and she watched as the fairies placed the crown atop her own brown curls. She turned to Luna, a wide grin on her face.

"A remedy for the broken-hearted and I believe lasting love, patience and enduring wealth." Luna smiled. "A perfect fit."

Hermione nodded, unable to speak as she watched the fairies dance around Pansy, who giggled and spun just like Luna had a few minutes ago. She also had a crown of florets on her head, with differing shades of maroon, white and yellow blending together as she continued her spinning, the young Slytherin full of carefree enthusiasm. Pansy looked absolutely angelic. She couldn't help the joy that spread throughout her chest as she watched Pansy let go and be herself. She deserved it more than anyone.

"Youthful innocence, pure thoughts and I believe love and desire." Luna said softly. "It fits her as well."

Hermione agreed, but couldn't find her voice to reply. A soft melody began to hum around her, and the witch wondered where it was coming from. Looking around, she noticed the fairies slightly moving. She caught one on her hand. It lightly vibrated against her skin, and she heard the faintest sound of music. The muggleborn was _absolutely_ stunned. These tiny, beautiful creatures continued to amaze her. Together, the fairies emitted a brilliant melody. It was soft and soothing, but romantic. It was perfect.

She looked over to the wizards, who were also awestruck, standing side by side, their feet planted to the ground. They all wore the same look of amazement and she would have laughed if she wasn't feeling the same emotions. She smiled at the scene and turned back to watch the fairies fly around them all, unable to actually believe she was here to witness such a thing.

Taking first one step, then another, she stretched out her arms to the side, lifting her head towards the sky, smiling as she began to spin in circles. A gasp escaped her lips as she began to laugh, a liberating combination of emotions flowing through her body.

 _Freedom. Happiness. Contentment._

Hermione supposed that the other witches must have been experiencing the same feelings she was. Utter bliss was etched on their faces. It felt so good to let go for a moment, and to just _be._ Her usual worries and stresses escaped her mind for the time being. She spun and spun and spun, soaking up all of the joy she was beginning to feel until she grew dizzy. Pausing for a moment, she caught Theo's gaze. He winked at her, a wide grin stretched across his face. She walked over to where he stood.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She queried.

"Yes. She is." Hermione was slightly taken aback until she looked at her friend. He was watching Luna, his eyes laced with adoration. It was very romantic, to say the least. The young Ravenclaw waved him over, and Theo obliged, leaving Hermione to stand with Neville and Malfoy.

The three of them looked on as Theo and Luna spun around, embraced in the others arms. Pansy was just off to the side of them, dancing around as well. She stopped to catch her breath and marched right over to Neville.

"You," she said, pointing a playful finger at the wizard " _must_ come try this."

She took Neville's hands in hers and lead him back to where she had previously been spinning around. Hermione sighed as she watched the couples, each completely entranced by their partners. She chanced a sidelong glance at Malfoy. It was awkward for them to just stand there, but she caught him smiling. Suddenly not feeling quite as awkward, she smiled as well.

He cleared his throat, taking a step in front of her and with a dramatic bow, which caused Hermione to giggle, offered her his hand. "Take a spin with me?"

"Yes," she gasped breathlessly and blushed, feeling her cheeks heat from her lack of collectiveness.

She expected a signature Malfoy smirk from the wizard, but he merely smiled at her. The smile was soft and inviting, causing Hermione's heart to skip a beat. Placing her hand in his, he guided her further into the forest and spun her slowly. She closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on the melody that was still humming around them, and smiled, feeling as if she were dancing on a cloud.

Malfoy spun her into him, bringing her closer to him. She opened her eyes, not realizing the intimacy of their position. She stared into his gray orbs, which were reminiscent of the calm before a storm. They held warmth, and bliss, and something else she couldn't quite place at the moment, something she wasn't used to seeing.

She inhaled and noticed the scent of his cologne. It was masculine, but natural. Hermione smelled hints of sandalwood, and possibly apples. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in the scent. It was captivating. The brown-haired witch pressed her head against his chest as he continued to sway her back and forth, back and forth. Something in her gut felt at ease, completely comfortable with where she was. She felt safe in Malfoy's arms, and for the love of _Merlin_ she didn't know what was going on with herself at the moment.

"Granger," Malfoy whispered in her ear. She simply hummed in response. "Open your eyes."

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, and slowly lifted her eyelids. What she saw was breathtaking. Little white flecks fell from the sky, almost like glitter. She watched as a bit of it coated Malfoy's shoulders and his fine blonde hair. She could feel some of it in her own hair as well, and she smiled up at the wizard.

Malfoy was gazing down at her, locking her eyes with his once again. They were soft, and a smile played at his lips. His soft, pink lips…

"It's fairy dust," Luna interrupted them, as she twirled nearby with Theo.

Hermione frowned at the other witch. Luna was so knowledgeable about so many things Hermione herself didn't realize she didn't know. She inwardly cursed herself for having such a minimum understanding of the tiny magical creatures. It didn't settle well in her mind to know so little about something in comparison to someone else.

"It allows you to experience your feelings in the moment, rather than burying them." The blonde witch informed them.

Hermione turned back to Draco, who's own brow was furrowed in thought. She wondered what he could be feeling right then, if he felt the same mixture of emotions she was experiencing. He stared off into the distance, his face not betraying a single one of his thoughts, as he continued to sway with her. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Hermione slightly stepped back from Malfoy, but careful not to escape his embrace just yet. He looked down at her, an obvious question on his face.

"I think…" she started. "I think I might head back to the castle."

The explanation Luna had given them didn't settle a single thought in Hermione's mind. Was all of this an a illusion then? The happiness she was feeling and the joy that pierced her heart as she spun with Malfoy, were they not her own? Would this feeling go away as soon as she headed back to her room? She didn't like that thought at all.

"Hermione," Luna came up, placing a small hand on her back. "Do not try to dissect this moment and try to enjoy it. You just need to clear your mind and just… _be._ It's not everyday a witch or wizard has the opportunity to witness something so amazing. If we were not welcomed, the fairies would have made it clear to us."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Hermione continued to stare at her friend. She didn't like being fooled and it felt like that was exactly what was happening to her at the moment.

"Please." Luna pleaded.

Giving her friend a small smile, Hermione nodded, pulling the blonde witch in for a hug. She pulled away, kissing her cheek. "You, Luna Lovegood, are an amazing witch and I adore you for that. Really." She sighed, "But I really need to get back. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden."

"I'll walk you." Malfoy stated, standing next to her.

That is not what Hermione needed at the moment. She needed to get away from him. "No, it's fine. I've walked these grounds a million times. You -"

"No, really." Malfoy pressed. "I insist."

"I'll see you later, Luna." Hermione waved, deciding not to argue with the wizard.

Luna returned the gesture with sadness in her eyes before turning back to Theo, as he wrapped his arms around her with a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Hermione began to walk out of the forest, but she didn't walk straight up to the castle. The night was too glorious to end so soon. Turning back to see Malfoy's inquisitive expression, she merely asked, "Can we just walk for a bit?"

Malfoy nodded and even though she didn't need the company, she was glad he didn't put up a resistance. They walked in silence for a few minutes, taking in the night.

"It's a beautiful night out." Hermione finally said.

"It is," Malfoy agreed.

Hermione allowed quiet to come between them again. She felt a sharp pain near her heart, almost a bitter pang. So many things raced through her mind. Memories of her friends, the day at the Three Broomsticks, just moments ago when Malfoy held her in his arms, her parents. She was flooded with an utterly overwhelming feeling.

Plopping down onto the ground, Hermione brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Tears slowly filled her eyes to the brim. The witch didn't want to break down in front of her company, and instead opted to tuck her face into her arms.

"Granger?" Malfoy checked on her.

"I'm alright," she choked out. "You go on ahead to the castle. I'm going to sit for a bit."

The wizard gave her no response and Hermione sighed, reaching for the flowered crown and tossing it to the side. She watched Malfoy pick it up from the corner of her eyes and slowly closed them as she felt him place it back on top of her curls.

Sitting next to her, Malfoy, cleared his throat. "It isn't very nice to toss away a gift." He tried to joke.

Lifting her head, she smiled. "You're right." She adjusted the floret crown and smiled. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, you are."

Snapping her head towards Malfoy, eyes wide, she began to sputter, "I -"

He inched closer to her and Hermione froze, trying to urge herself to slip back, but her body remained motionless. His lips hovered above hers, and she felt his breath against her skin. A tingle coursed down her spine.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered oh, so quietly.

After the witch offered no objection, Malfoy closed the distance between them. Hermione's stomach flipped, and she felt her heart pounding at the feeling of his lips against hers. She didn't dare move, afraid she would soon regret this and let out a breath of relief as she parted her lips for him.

For just a moment, Hermione allowed herself to be completely absorbed by the kiss. It was as if everything around her ceased to exist. She lost her sense of time to the moment, though it had only been a few seconds. Her attention was focused solely on Malfoy.

As he slowly cupped her cheek, Hermione leaned into his palm, enjoying the warmth that came with the simple touch. She brought her hands up to fist his shirt, urging him closer than he already was. She released a light gasp as he softly nipped at her bottom lip. Being brave, she lifted her hands, running her fingers through his soft, blonde hair, glad that he decided to grow it out, not too long, but long enough to pull on.

As she relaxed her body, a wave of guilt passed through her core. Ron's face flashed in her mind and she pulled back from Malfoy. Hermione quickly stood, touching her lips that were now swollen from snogging the wizard in front of her. Malfoy rose to his feet as well, gently catching her hands in his.

"Granger, listen-"

Shaking her head, she quickly pulled her hands back, taking a few steps away from the blonde. "No, I-" she silently gasped, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Not waiting for his reply, she turned and sprinted towards the castle. She wanted to look back at him, but she forced herself to keep going, mostly out of fear that once she saw him, she wouldn't be able to get away. Her emotions were running wild and she didn't know what to think about the situation at hand.

 _How can I be so stupid!_ Hermione scolded herself. How could she betray Ron by snogging his enemy? A feeling of utter disgust rushed through her body as she continued to think of herself as a traitorous bint. One night of letting her guard down, she snogged the first person who showed her any attention.

No matter how hard she tried to control her breathing, she couldn't do so. She was beginning to hyperventilate. _Just a couple more steps to your room, Hermione, just make it to your room._ Running up the three flights of stairs to get to the third floor corridor, and simply tapping the Founders with her wand, she slammed the door shut and headed straight to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she dashed to her bed, grabbing her beaded bag she always kept close to her. Opening it, she stuck her head in, looking for her calming draught, as she continued to fight for breath. Her lungs felt like they were going to collapse any moment - _and damn it, where was that calming drought!_

Throwing her bag across her bedroom, she slowly sank to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest with her head between them as she focused on her breathing.

 _In, out. In, out._

Thoughts of dancing with fairies and watching her friends came to her mind and she felt her tense muscles relax.

 _In, out. In, out._

She thought of that happy feeling coursing through her as she threw her head back, spinning around in giddiness and without a care in the world. She thought of the brilliantly blue fairies dancing around her, sprinkling fairy dust around them like one of those fairytales she read as a child. She thought about the sweet melody they made for them. She let out a shaky breath, her breathing returning to normal.

 _In, out. In, out._

Thoughts of how blissfully happy she felt when she twirled in the forest with Malfoy, feeling his arms around her as they smiled at one another, feeling safe and secure, actually trusting him to protect her from the outside world.

Curling into a small ball on the floor of her room, she silently cried for Ron and the moments they'd shared together during their years at Hogwarts. She cried for Harry and how their relationship was now shattered. He was her best friend, while she was nothing to him now. She cried for everyone who had lost someone during the war, whether it be a friend they shared smiles and laughs with or a family member they'll never be able to share Christmases and birthdays with. She cried for Theo and Pansy, Neville and his family, Luna, and even Malfoy, for whatever he had to do to survive. She even cried for old friends, such as the Weasley's, but Ginny the most out of all them. She cried for the hope she harbored that one day, she may make amends with someone she always held so dear to her heart.

But most of all, she cried for herself. She cried for her parents she'll never be able to see, who'll never remember they had a daughter who loved reading and helping others around her. She cried for the things she'd said or done to others that she wouldn't be able to apologize for since they hadn't survived the war. And she cried, knowing in her heart, that one day, she would have to move on with her life and all of this hardship and brokenness will all be a distant memory. She cried at the fear that it brought… of forgetting her loved ones who meant everything to her at this point in time of her life.

Ignoring the way her body ached, her heart raced, and her head throbbed, she inhaled deeply. As she slowly counted to five, she exhaled through her nose, releasing her emotions. She felt exhaustion taking over, sleep pulling her further in peaceful slumber, but not before seeing a flash of grey eyes twinkling behind her eyelids and finally, being able to find a moment of peace.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Draco entered the Three Broomsticks following Theo and Longbottom, where they were ending their evening out in Hogsmeade. The three wizards had taken to venturing to the village after their Friday classes, ever since the Halloween weekend just a few weeks ago. Draco found that he no longer considered Longbottom's company to be dreadful, after spending more time with him between Potions and their weekly trips to Hogsmeade. They were laughing effortlessly at something amusing Theo had said. With a quick nod hello to Madam Rosmerta, Draco followed the other two wizards to their customary table near the back of the establishment. A round of Butterbeer made it's way over to them once they were seated, one glass landing before each of the three.

"I'm so glad the second potion is out of the way," Longbottom said. "After the second attempt, I almost thought we weren't going to get the damned thing done."

"Third time's a charm, I guess." Draco stated.

The two of them had been working on brewing _Hiccoughing Solution_ , which proved to be difficult. Draco recalled when he had first brewed the potion for Slughorn during his sixth year, and the professor had merely dubbed it 'passable.' Potions had become a real passion for him, and he yearned to prove to Slughorn that he was capable of more than just 'passable' work. His first few brews with Longbottom had been dismal, at best, and the two finally brewed the potion successfully today, earning them praises from the elder wizard.

"How's your potions going, Theo?" Neville queried.

"We're coming along alright. Hermione has us studying the potions damn near every single day of the week. Merlin, if it were up to her, we would probably be in the library around the clock." Theo sighed.

Longbottom laughed, knowing all too well how overzealously Hermione regarded any academic endeavor she encountered.

"I'm telling you," the black-haired Slytherin said as he ran a hand through his hair, "There probably isn't a potions text in the entire world that she hasn't shoved in my face."

Draco didn't really want to talk about Granger. Since the night in the Forbidden Forest, she'd been avoiding him like the plague. The shocked expression on her face after they've snogged stirred emotions within him that he wasn't aware of feeling. He wanted to deny his attraction to her, but the flame was already ignited, and he couldn't get the damn witch out of his head.

Of course, he would rather die a thousand deaths than to let her or anybody else know about his sudden affection for the witch. He didn't blame her for regretting that kiss, he did, after all, teased her for half of their schooling, calling her vile names and laughing at her with his friends at every opportunity that was presented to him. But bloody fucking hell if it didn't - he wouldn't use the word _hurt,_ but something similar to it. Draco couldn't forget the face Granger had made before hastily making her way to the castle that night. It became a regular figment of his nightmares, and he couldn't bear to see it. It was overwhelming. The whole ordeal still confused him, especially when he thought of the events that had transpired beforehand.

"How has Lovegood been?" Draco asked Theo. He wouldn't ever ask under usual circumstances, but he needed a change of subject.

Clearly taken aback by his inquiry, Theo spat out a bit of his Butterbeer. As he vanished the mess away, a smile had taken over his face. "Amazing. I've never met a witch like her."

Draco rolled his eyes as the wizard continued to talk about his _girlfriend_? Draco didn't know their relationship status, just that they spent more time together these days.

"I mean, honestly, every day I learn something new from her. I can't believe that there are people who don't find her absolutely fascinating."

"Luna is a great friend," Longbottom offered Theo a smile. "She's even more high-spirited these days and I'm glad she found someone that brings that out of her."

"What about Pansy? Has she threatened to hex your balls off yet?" Theo joked.

Longbottom chuckled at him. "More than once."

Draco's brows shot up in surprise that Pansy and Longbottom's relationship had survived this long. Pansy wasn't the kind of witch that leant her time to just anyone, so he had to assume that there was more than just another fling brewing. Draco frowned as he couldn't recall even seeing the two of them interact in the last few weeks, aside from a stolen glance or two.

"So the two of you are still on then? I haven't seen the two of you together." Draco noted.

"Absolutely." Longbottom revealed as he took a swig of his Butterbeer. "We're keeping it more on the secret side for now, to avoid all the gossip and whatnot. But I'll tell you, she's been great. I'm mad for her. I can't believe you let a witch like her go."

Draco glared at the Gryffindor sitting across from him. "And what in the bloody hell does that mean?"

Theo let out a hearty laugh at the two's exchange. Longbottom shot him a look of confusion. "It's no secret that the two of you were an item once."

The blonde Slytherin made a show of feigning disgust by pretending to audibly stifle a gag. "I assure you, Longbottom, that Pansy and I were _never_ an item. She's like a sister to me!"

Theo was now beside himself with laughter, causing Neville to join him. "My mistake, Malfoy," he choked out.

Seeing the other two wizards completely consumed by their giggling, Draco felt a smile tugging at his lips. He chuckled at the pair.

After another moment, the pair finally recovered from their temporary fit. Composing himself, Longbottom offhandedly asked, "What about you and Hermione?"

"What about Granger and I?" Draco narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze to the glass before him.

"Did anything ever come of Halloween? I recall the two of you getting rather cozy in that swarm of fairies."

"I had almost forgotten about that!" Theo exclaimed. "Hermione hasn't brought it up either."

Raising his eyes to meet Theo's, Draco bitterly stated, "Well you may as well forget it. There's nothing to bring up."

He inwardly cursed Longbottom for bringing _her_ up again. Draco had enjoyed the last few minutes where his mind wasn't on the witch.

"Sounds to me that there is something to bring up," Theo said as he tilted his head.

Bringing his Butterbeer to his lips, Draco took a swig. Setting his mug down, he shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "Think what you want, unlike you two wankers, a budding relationship isn't really on my mind, let alone a relationship with Granger."

"Draco, mate -"

"Besides," Draco cut in, giving Theo an irritated look. "I have someone I'm betrothed to." Panicking, he cleared his throat. "I'm meeting her over the Yule break."

"Who?" Longbottom asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, Drake," said Theo, sarcastically. "Tell us who this mysterious witch is? Considering I'm your best mate, and you haven't told me a bloody thing about your _betrothal."_

Theo was angry. He could hear it in his voice - hell, he could see it in his face. But once again, he would rather die a thousand different ways than to reveal his feelings for Granger. If she didn't feel the same way - which was obvious - why should he? Might as well forget about the Gryffindor Princess altogether and in what better way than to bring up his betrothal to Astoria Greengrass?

Not only would they stop mentioning the bookworm to him, but he was hoping they would just completely forget about the night they shared in the Forbidden Forest. It was a mistake and he wouldn't be making another one any time soon.

Keeping up appearances, Draco smirked. "Astoria Greengrass."

Longbottom and Theo exchanged looks of both confusion and surprise.

"I'm sorry, mate." Longbottom started, "But I don't think I've ever heard of her."

Theo snorted, sitting back in his chair, "Of course, you haven't, Neville, the little trollop is two years below us. You recall Daphne Greengrass, yes?"

Shaking his head, Longbottom sighed. "Doesn't ring a bell. If you hadn't noticed," Longbottom rolled his eyes, "I wasn't as social as the rest of you."

"No worries, Longbottom," Draco said a little too cheerful, "In any case, now you know that there's no reason for me to pursue a relationship with any other witch."

"Still, it's a bit archaic, you know?" Longbottom told him. "To have an arranged marriage."

"It's tradition for Purebloods," Draco drawled. "Most of us have arranged marriages."

"Thank goodness my gran doesn't participate in that particular tradition."

Draco was confused for a moment, before recalling that the Longbottoms were indeed part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"I'm not to be betrothed either," Theo piped in. "Seeing as I'm the head of my own house, I won't be submitting myself for such a practice."

Looking at Draco, Longbottom queried, "And you're going to go through with it?"

"I see no reason not to."

Theo glanced at his friend with bewilderment in his eyes. "You mean aside from the fact that we've always _loathed_ the very idea?"

The blonde Slytherin offered a shrug in his response as Longbottom shot him a look of pity. He quickly looked away, a scowl forming on his face. Draco Malfoy did not appreciate the pity of others.

"Everything's changed since the War, it doesn't have to be that way." Longbottom pointed out. Draco noted the small bit of hope that lingered in his eyes as the wizard spoke.

"Precisely," Theo stated. He looked at Draco, "It's okay for a Pureblood to be with a muggleborn now."

He did not just go there. Just because the war was over, didn't mean that blood prejudice died with it. There were still plenty of bigoted arseholes who still believed they were superior to witches and wizards born of muggles. His parents specifically being amongst numerous of families that held strong to their beliefs.

Feeling his temper raise from the stupidity of his friend, Draco snapped. "Seriously, Theo? You think this is about blood status? After all we've been through the past year?"

His friend shuddered at his tone. Draco and Theo shared many conversations, long before the Battle of Hogwarts about the exact subject. He knew that Theo was aware that he didn't have a care in the world about blood status. He figured that the other wizard must have been trying to provoke a response from him. Even though no words were being exchanged, Draco and Theo appeared to be having a mental conversation. Draco glared at his friend, who shot him his own grimace.

Completely lost, Longbottom looked between the two friends with confusion and cleared his throat to notify them that he was still in fact in their company. Draco and Theo broke out of their silent conversation.

"You know very well I don't care for blood status." Draco curtly reminded the black-haired Slytherin.

"Then what in the bloody hell has possessed you to make you go through with a betrothal? Are you seriously telling me that you've secretly harbored feelings for _Astoria Greengrass?_ " Theo argued.

"Whether or not I've had feelings for anyone is of no one's business but my own!" Draco barked.

In an attempt to relieve the tension that was only rising, Longbottom queried "More Butterbeer?"

The quarreling wizards sat in silence, both breathing hard from their flared tempers.

Frustrated, Theo spoke to Draco once again in a softer tone. "I'm merely saying that maybe it's high time that we took hold of our own futures. Look at how far we've come cowering behind what our parents have wanted for us."

Memories of his discussion with Pansy when he discovered he had an intended came to Draco's mind. She had mentioned the same notion of the mess their lives were in because of their parents. Draco knew exactly the mess that his parents caused for him. He knew Theo was just trying to do as any friend would, and take into account Draco's own happiness. He couldn't fault him for doing such a thing, not after all that they had gone through together.

Draco lowered his voice and muttered, "I haven't actually decided just yet."

Relief caused Theo's shoulders to sag as he let out a breath. "Thank Merlin."

"If you haven't decided yet," Longbottom started, "Then why did you lead us to believe you had?"

The blonde wizard hadn't formed a response when he noticed Theo's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face.

"Aha!" Theo exclaimed. "Something did transpire that night!"

Draco groaned, irritated with his friend's insistence on discussing Granger. He knew Theo was right, something did transpire. He immediately thought of the softness of Granger's lips and how she had slightly parted them for his own. But the thought was quickly replaced with Granger's distraught expression when she had pulled away. He hadn't lied when he told them that there was nothing left to discuss.

"Drop it, Theo." He responded.

Absolutely giddy now, Theo pressed on. "You haven't decided yet because of Hermione!"

Longbottom's eyes bore into Draco as he inquired, "Is that a fact?"

Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Draco was silent for a moment. "So what if it is? There is nothing there, so just fucking drop it already."

His companions fell quiet as they stared at Draco. Theo, the annoying little fucker that he was, burst into a fit of laughter, followed by a hesitant Neville.

"What the bloody hell, Theo." Draco growled, knowing exactly why the misplaced Slytherin was laughing. "Don't you dare-"

"You snogged her!" Theo exclaimed, pounding the table with his fist, his head down and shoulders shaking from uncontrollable laughter.

Longbottom stopped, his face changing from a shaky smile, to disbelief. "No."

Cursing under his breath, Draco reached across the table, smacking Theo upside his head. "You're a fucking arsehole, you do know that, right?"

Gasping, Theo shook his head, a grin spread across his face. "I can read you like a book, Draco."

"Wait," Longbottom spoke up. "Did you really?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, he did."

"Theo, for the love of Merlin, shut up." Draco snapped, not liking how they responded simultaneously.

"Why should I?" Theo challenged. "It's a shame, really."

Knowing exactly what Theo was up to, Draco turned to Longbottom, shaking his head. "Don't even ask him-"

"What is?" Longbottom turned to Theo, ignoring Draco completely.

Groaning as he watched Theo turn to Longbottom, a smirk gracing his ugly face, he answered, "It's a shame Draco's still that cowardly boy we are all too familiar with."

Spitting out his butterbeer, Longbottom choked as he tried to hide his laughter, sputtering like the big oaf that he was.

"Sod off," he muttered, taking a sip from his glass.

"Do continue," Longbottom said, once again disregarding Draco.

Theo smiled, hardly able to contain himself. "You remember Hermione at the Yule Ball fourth year, don't you?"

"Of course." The Gryffindor nodded, "There isn't a wizard that was in attendance that night that doesn't remember her that evening."

"Exactly. Draco here could hardly keep his eyes off of her through the night."

"Must you-" Draco was cut off as Theo continued talking.

"The git couldn't even gather enough courage to ask her for a dance." Theo giggled as he remembered the night fondly. "His own date left him to himself after he couldn't control all the gawking he was doing."

Draco groaned as he hid the embarrassment that was slowly creeping to his cheeks.

"For _weeks_ he couldn't shut up about her and her damned purple dress and asking what she could possibly see in a tosser like Krum."

Longbottom laughed as he listened to Theo. "Don't be cross, Malfoy." He told him. "Everyone wished they were Krum that night, and not for his Quidditch celebrity either."

"Please, Longbottom. I don't need any insight into your fantasies about Granger." Draco said, putting his hand up to silence the other wizard.

Theo cleared his throat, his expression turning serious. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to watch from afar. I was a coward for a long time as well. It took every ounce of courage I didn't know I had to approach her and ask questions I already knew the answer to, just so I could be able to have a conversation with her.

"I never fancied her, but I admired her intelligence, how studious she'd been and how adamant she was about scores for exams she needn't worry about for another three years."

Giving Draco a small smile, he continued. "I wanted to share it with you, believe me, I really did. But, I am a Slytherin to the core and I wanted to have that relationship with her to myself. Nothing romantic, mind you. I was just selfish and wasn't ready to share with anyone how close we were.

"I knew once I told you about our friendship, you would've mustered up some of that courage I _know_ you have and spoke to her. I knew that once you two became friends, she would admire the things many of us admire about you, Drake. Your cleverness, your ambition. She would've seen the side you like to reserve for certain people and I wasn't ready to give any of that up just yet.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, don't be a coward. Don't let something you and I both know is there and grasp it while you can before it's too late and once again, you'll be admiring from afar. Speak to her, let her get to know you. The _real_ you. Stop analyzing every little detail and just… jump into it without giving it another thought."

Draco was silent, digesting Theo's confession. He should've been pissed that his friend kept something hidden from him for so long. He needed a friend like that and Theo knew it. But… He couldn't blame him for his actions. He would've done the same. If only he had the guts to approach her back then. But he couldn't.

Theo was right about many things, but the one that struck him the most was being able to _change_ now. In the moment. He was going to try and approach her - even if he was still nervous about doing so - and show her who he truly was.

"Wow," Longbottom whistled, crossing his arms over his chest and chuckling, breaking Draco from his thoughts. "I guess I won't need to waste my time threatening you about keeping Hermione's feelings in mind." Longbottom smirked, which Draco didn't think he could manage, but it was a smirk nonetheless. "Considering your undying love for her."

Draco sneered, "If anyone here is _in love_ , Longbottom, its either you or Theo over here."

Soft laughter rang throughout the table. "All jokes aside though," Neville started, "Hermione is my friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt." The threat of his sentiment hung in the air.

"That's the one thing you're both discounting here," Draco pointed out, his brow furrowed. "You've neglected to consider Granger's feelings, and I assure you, she's not interested."

"What makes you so sure?" Theo queried.

Feeling shame creep up his spine, Draco hesitated to answer as he debated whether or not he should. He figured all this had come out, why bother stopping now?

"Well for one, she _literally_ ran away from me that night."

Draco spoke so lowly that Theo had to strain to hear him, though he was just inches away.

"Don't feel discouraged," Neville said. "She's been working through a few things of her own."

"I suppose."

"But don't forget what Luna said that night. The fairy dust brought out our true emotions. I wouldn't lose hope just yet."

"If that were true, then Granger's true emotions were…" Draco envisioned that face she made again, the one that haunted his dreams. "Regret."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three wizards as they each lost themselves to their own thoughts. Draco wished he hadn't shared so much, cursing at himself for admitting such an embarrassing moment. He wondered what the other two were thinking. Remembering who was keeping his company, he knew it was some frivolous fairytale notion filled with hope and everlasting happiness. Part of him wished that it was a plausible outcome, but mostly, he knew it wasn't. Witches like Granger didn't lend their time or affection to wizards like him. He was undeserving.

"Just give her a little time," Longbottom said after a few minutes. "She'll come around."

Taking his cue to join in, Theo offered Draco a smile. "I'm with Neville here. Hermione is probably just as confused herself. Let her sort herself out before you go writing her off."

Draco gazed down at the table. "And when she realizes that she's not interested, what of it then?"

"Then at least you gave it a shot, mate."

The inside of Draco's mind was reeling. Everything was one big jumbled mess, and a mess was the last thing he needed. He could see where Theo and Longbottom came from. It was a noble notion to disregard a betrothal to pursue actual love. But, Draco hadn't put a label on how he felt just yet. He didn't know if it was love.

He knew he didn't want to marry Astoria Greengrass, but what if that was the best life would offer him? Should he be so naive to not recognize that a betrothal did have its own benefits? What if nothing promised comes of the marriage? Draco was well aware that the Greengrass family might not _tarnish_ the Malfoy name, but he wasn't sure that it would guarantee him a better reputation either. He knew his parents chose Astoria for her family's social standing. They weren't ostracized like his was, but they also weren't the highest among ranks. The only other thing he could imagine that the arranged marriage would bring was an heir to the Malfoy family. Wouldn't any witch suffice though?

Draco knew that the last thought would not be accepted by his parents. He knew what they wanted. They wanted the bloodline to remain pure. They would never welcome a witch like Granger into their family. But who was he to be so presumptuous as to think that Granger would even _want_ to be part of his family?

That was too far ahead for Draco to think. He hadn't even decided if he wanted to pursue anything. That part of his future seemed too far off to fret about. All he knew was that he didn't want to decide anything in this moment.

Offering his company a shrug, Draco merely stated "We'd better head back. It's getting late."

Longbottom and Theo stood to follow the blonde wizard out. Before leaving, Draco paid Madam Rosmerta for their drinks and left her a handsome tip. He was more than glad to leave this particular conversation. As the three of them trekked back up to the castle, Draco became more aware of how far away sleep would be with each step. It was going to be a long night, he just knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

"I'm telling you lot, there's a secret corridor here on the third floor hidden behind a tapestry right next to the portrait of the three knights." Pansy giggled as she informed Luna and Hermione.

The three witches sat on Hermione's bed, catching up on the latest endeavors of Pansy and Neville. They've been spending more time together, ever since they danced with fairies. Hermione was glad to have both Luna and Pansy to confide in, especially since they didn't spend too much time talking about her. It just felt so good to have _girl talk_ every now and then.

"Nevvie is the sweetest." The witch gushed.

" _Nevvie?_ " Hermione smirked. "That is too weird."

"I think it's rather adorable," Luna said.

"You don't think you're moving too fast? Considering…" The Gryffindor witch trailed off.

"My past?" Pansy finished for her.

Hermione nodded. "Not at all," the raven-haired witch told her. "We've not gotten _that_ far yet. There's some intense snogging here and there, but Neville is quite the gentleman. He knows about it, you know. We've spent a great deal of time just… Talking."

Hermione grinned at her. "That's a relief. I didn't realize that you weren't just snogging senseless all this time."

Pansy chuckled. "Well where's the fun in analyzing all of our conversations with you two? At least I share the good stuff, not like this one over here," she tilted her head towards Luna.

"I share the good stuff!" She lightly argued.

"Oh yeah, there's nothing more exciting than all your chats about blibbering humdingers and freshwater plimpies." Pansy told her through a mouthful of sarcasm.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Pansy, and being the light-hearted witch that she was, Luna joined her.

"I find those to be great discussion points. It's really fascinating, actually. In fact, I was just telling Theo the other day about the freshwater plimpies I caught while I was being held captive in Malfoy Manor. The breed was unlike any other I've seen!"

"Enough already," Pansy groaned.

"Not to mention the sea monkeys. Slippery creatures, they are." Luna finished with a smile.

"Anyway," Pansy started, reaching into her school bag and pulling out a bottle of Elvish wine. "I thought we'd have a sip or two before we jump into studying." She wiggled her eyebrows, "and _hopefully_ go for a late night stroll around the Black Lake?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione took out her Charms text. "No, Pansy. You're failing Charms - which is surprising by the way, since you're brilliant in Transfiguration. How is that even remotely possible?"

"She doesn't really appreciate my head of house," Luna chimed in, ignoring the light sneer on Pansy's face. "She says it's because he's a rotten teacher - which is bollocks, considering he is a champion at dueling - but I personally believe it's because of his height."

"Luna!" Hermione admonished, glancing sideways at Pansy, "That's not very - and suddenly I'm believing she's right." Turning to Pansy, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the Slytherin accusingly. "Please tell me she's wrong."

Shrugging, Pansy smirked. "She's wrong."

"That is just… Why in the world would his height let you determine the way he teaches? I find him to be an absolutely splendid teacher."

"Says you," Pansy snorted, uncorking the wine bottle and taking a swig. She passed it to Luna, who didn't hesitate in following Pansy's lead.

"Seriously, Luna?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"I am here for support only. I don't have to study." Luna told her, shrugging as well. "Besides, I don't need NEWT's for traveling the world and discovering exotic creatures."

Hermione stared at the two witches dumbfounded. She couldn't find anything to say to either of them. As much as she found comfort being with the two, she also found them to be quite taxing.

"Un-be-lieve-able!" Hermione screeched, making her companions wince. "How could you say such a thing, Luna - and you!" She turned her glare on Pansy, "Judging a professor's performance based on their height! You both should be ashamed!"

Pansy giggled, accepting the bottle from Luna and taking a sip. "Remind me why you flush when around Draco? Then proceeding to acknowledge he doesn't exist? How rude! _You_ should be ashamed."

Hermione looked away, trying her best to cover her blush at the mention of Malfoy's name. How dare she! She never once acted as if Malfoy didn't _exist._ She simply did her own thing, avoiding him at all cost. There was nothing wrong with that.

"No need to hide, Hermione. We could see the same colored love bugs crawling all over you, the both of you." Luna piped in. "You're color is blue, by the way."

Flustered Hermione sighed, shutting her text and then snatching the bottle out of Pansy's hands. If they were going to talk about such things, she would rather feel a buzz. And since they were going to get pissed drinking and gossiping, there was no point into trying to get any work done. Especially with Luna and Pansy in the same room. Hermione found it better to study while the two were separated.

Taking a small sip and closing her eyes as the wine trailed down her throat, she sighed in pleasure. Elvish wine was simply delicious.

"There is no such thing as _love bugs,_ Luna." Said Hermione with another roll of her eyes. "Well, not in the term you're using."

"So are you going to tell us?" Pansy asked, snatching the bottle back from her. "And don't bother lying. You're _shite_ at it."

"Really, you two. There's nothing to tell." Hermione told them softly as she stood and walked over to her window, looking out towards the Forbidden Forest.

How could there be when she ran from him? She doubted that he would still be interested in her or whatever that kiss meant. She knew he would've taken it as her regretting it, but she didn't, not really. Not in the sense that he probably thought.

Hermione found herself thinking about that kiss more often than she would like to admit. It was the way he held her cheek in the palm of his hand and the way he hovered above her, so gently. For a moment, she wanted to just give in and tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. Why would she, when it would be much less complicated for her to move on from it and pretend it never happened? She didn't doubt he was doing the same or hadn't even thought about it since.

"I think it's time for you to talk to us about the War, Hermione." Luna whispered softly.

Turning to face her, she shook her head. "Not yet. I mean, I will. Just, not now."

Pansy stood, handing the bottle over to Luna and made her way towards Hermione by the window. She gently grabbed her hands and led her to the bed, sitting down next to her. Giving Hermione a warm smile, she nodded.

"There's no need to rush, Hermione." She told her gently. "But remember, we're here for you. You can trust me." She glanced at Luna, "No offense, but I'm speaking for myself only."

Luna chuckled. "None taken. But if you need me to say it, which I know you don't, I will anyway. You can trust me as well."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and playfully bumped her shoulder with Pansy, "You're horrible."

Smirking, she bumped her back. "Never said I wasn't, now did I?"

Letting out a shuddering breath, Hermione closed her eyes. Not ready to see the pity in their eyes as she told her story, but also wanting - _needing_ \- to let this out. It's been too long holding it in and she couldn't endure this pain on her own any longer. Perhaps it would help release part of the burden if she just let them in.

"When Ron was murdered during the War, I didn't take it very well. I blamed myself. If we hadn't separated and stuck together as planned, then maybe he would still be here and I could've prevented his death. I could've done _something -_ anything.

"We finally admitted our feelings to one another, you know. We were finally able to tell each other - or rather show each other how we felt. That's all I got, was a single kiss. I had so many plans for us. I wanted to marry him when the War was over, to have little red-headed children running around our home as he took a job as an auror and I took one working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I planned on us traveling the world together, finally being able to move on from the War with him by my side. He's barely traveled, you see, and I wanted to be the one to show him the world. Both magical and muggle.

"After we left the Chamber of Secrets, after destroying the horcrux, we were supposed to stay together and find Harry. But -" Hermione stopped, feeling the tightness in her chest.

Her breath caught and she knew talking about such things were causing her into another fit of an attack. She felt a reassuring hand at her back and she opened her eyes noticing Luna moved to one side, while Pansy still sat on her other.

"Breathe, Hermione." Luna cooed softly. "Breathe."

Hermione closed her eyes, grabbing Luna's hand in one and Pansy's hand in the other as she felt them both giving her a reassuring squeeze. Focusing on her breathing, she took in a lungful of air through her nose and counted to five, then letting it all out slowly through her barely parted lips. She did this three more times, before she finally had her breathing and heartbeat under control.

Slowly opening her eyes, she nodded her thanks and took a deep breath before she continued.

"It was my idea." Hermione's whispered so softly, she didn't care if they had heard or not. She heard it and she needed to keep going before she stopped altogether.

"We couldn't find Harry. We searched the whole castle and we couldn't find him. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to separate, but I _insisted_ we did, so we can cover more ground. I thought I was being logical, but I really wasn't, was I?"

"No, you weren't - Ow!" Pansy cried, rubbing her knee. She turned to glower at Luna who paid her little mind. "What the hell, Luna. I was just being honest!"

"No, you were being rude." Luna chided. "Besides, it was a small stinging hex, Pansy. Hardly painful. If you'd like, I could give you stronger sting, it'll put you right to sleep."

Still scowling, Pansy crossed her arms and Hermione looked on, amused by the exchange.

"More like put me in the ground - _dead_." Muttered Pansy under her breath. She immediately regretted the words after they left her mouth, realizing how distasteful it was, considering Hermione's story.

"Now you're just being dramatic." Luna said lightly. She smiled at Hermione, "Go on, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "It's fine. I'm -"

"Oh, no you don't." Pansy scolded. "Continue. We're waiting."

Sighing, Hermione rubbed her temples. "We argued for a good ten minutes - him not wanting to go separate ways and me telling him we'll meet in the Great Hall in half an hour if we don't find Harry. He hesitated and I could tell he really didn't want to do it. But when I whispered, _please, for me_ , he agreed.

"It didn't quite hit me until I was on the seventh floor that Harry could be in the Room of Requirement. You see, Harry gave Ron and I this map to find him and when we didn't see his name - we should've _known_ he would be there. The name doesn't show when you step foot in the Room of Hidden Things.

"I found him just in time to witness the Fiendfyre in the room, Harry destroying the horcrux and Malfoy running from the scene. For a moment, I forgot about Ron as I flung myself in Harry's arms, so happy that nothing had happened to him. He's my best friend, I was worried when I couldn't find him."

Hermione wiped a tear that had landed on her cheek, her heart shattering as all the events of that day came crashing through her.

She hung her head as she silently cried, letting the tears fall. "I- I didn't meet Ron in the Great Hall like I promised. I was so focused on Harry winning the War, he - it slipped my mind.

"He m-must've been looking for me because I f-found him b-by the quidditch pitch." Hermione sobbed loudly, unable to control her emotions any longer, refusing to hide her grief.

"He-he suffered because of me. His death wasn't a simple avada, feeling no pain, and just… d-dying." She hiccuped, her tears still sliding down her cheeks in waves. "No," she whispered, "It was a painful death for him."

She covered her face with her hands as she silently sobbed for her best friend. Her beloved. How could she ever move on when it was her fault he was dead? She would never see him again because she wanted them to separate to find Harry. The image of his gangly body cut up and lying in a puddle of blood would always haunt her and she didn't think she could ever get rid of the image.

Feeling arms circle around her, Hermione laid her head on Pansy's shoulder and cried - but also feeling a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. She felt Luna's comforting hand on her back, rubbing small circles in support and Hermione was grateful to find solace in her friends.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been crying, but she was finally able to subdue the tears. She felt tired all of a sudden and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball surrounded by blankets and sleep until her heart wasn't so burdened.

"It's a nice time to take a walk on the grounds." Luna told them softly. "We need the air and it wouldn't be bad for a dip in the Black Lake."

Pansy chuckled, but slowly pulled away from Hermione, not exactly letting her go. "I think you're right, Luna."

Shaking her head, Hermione stood. "Are you crazy?" She rubbed her swollen eyes, sniffling. "It's freezing out there."

Pansy scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. You could use some fresh air." She leaned over to Luna, grabbing the bottle. "And some of this. Take a sip." At Hermione's blank stare, Pansy stood, thrusting the bottle into her hand. "Come now. The sooner you take a sip, the sooner we can be outside."

Luna stood, smiling. "The sooner I can shed these clothes as well."

Hermione shook her head and found it useless to fight back at this point. She chugged a fair amount of the delightful wine that tasted of berries and sunshine - if that made any sense, but it did to Hermione, so it didn't matter.

Handing the bottle back to Luna, Hermione chuckled softly. "If you don't mind, I would rather _not_ see you starkers, bathing in the Black Lake."

Luna pouted, actually pouted, as she grabbed the wine bottle. "You're no fun." Taking a rather large sip, she smiled. "Let's go then, shall we?" She skipped out of the room not bothering to wait for the other two.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy faced Hermione. "She's mental and rude. She took off with the bottle, not worrying her pretty little head if I had a sip or not."

Smiling, Hermione linked her arms with the Slytherin and followed Luna out of the common room.

This was not the reaction Hermione was expecting. She was for sure that they would ask her a thousand questions and telling her everything would be alright. That she would move past this and live a happy life, that Ron would forever be in her heart. She was so relieved when they had not reacted in such a way. Fake sympathy was not something Hermione wanted from the two witches that were growing on her.

Instead, they comforted her, held her until she was settled and offered her a walk around the Black Lake. Something suddenly reminded her of how Harry had acted when Ron had took off during their hunt for horcruxes. He simply let her be, not offering sweet nothings, but instead, grabbed her hand and began to dance with her. She smiled at the memory. If only he was here for her now.

"So," Pansy began, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "Something happened between you and Draco. Tell me."

"Seriously? I tell you something like that and the first thing you bring up is _Malfoy?"_ Hermione scoffed, "You're ridiculous."

Pansy gave her a nonchalant shrug. "I'm curious. Seems like there's something to know."

"How about you stop being curious, hm?"

"That's similar of asking a Niffler to hoard fuzzy objects instead of shiny ones. It's simply impossible." Luna joined them, looking over the Black Lake. "It's in their nature."

Pansy huffed, "Are you _really_ comparing me to a _Niffler?!"_ She scoffed. "How brave of you, Luna."

Hermione laughed at the two. "You both are -"

"Well, you did share the same look once upon a time. The snout, I mean." Luna cut in, looking calm and collected, not bothered at all by the insult she just threw.

Gasping, Pansy's hand flew to her nose. "How dare you!"

Luna threw her head back, laughter filling the air as she took off towards the Black Lake.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy took out her wand, sending a tickling hex at the Ravenclaw, who dropped to floor and began to laugh her arse off.

"We don't chase," said Pansy, chuckling at a guffawing Luna. She turned back to Hermione and raised a brow. "So, you and Draco. Spill."

Hermione looked between Luna who was still rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach and then Pansy who didn't look bothered at all by the situation.

Hermione sputtered. "Are you going to lift the hex?"

"Hm? Oh, no. She said I looked like a bloody Niffler! Those things are horrendous! She can suffer for another five minutes. Besides, it's just a tickling hex. Nothing too serious." She smirked. "Yet."

Appalled, Hermione turned back to Luna, "She seems…"

"Fine." Pansy finished. "Now spill."

Groaning loudly, Hermione sounded like a petulant child. "There's nothing going on, _mother."_

"Funny." Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'll find out one way or another, Hermione, and when I do -"

"We kissed, alright?!" Hermione shouted, gasping as she covered her mouth from her sudden outburst.

"NO!" Pansy exclaimed, a hand over her heart. "Whatever shall we do?!" She rolled her eyes. "I want to know _what_ happened."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at a laughing Luna. Whispering a soft _Finite_ under her breath. She then turned to Pansy and narrowed her eyes.

"That was rude, just to let you know." Hermione said, sitting down near the tree that was closest to the lake.

Pansy joined and Luna did as well. The two witches shared a devious smirk. Obviously the two where playing some dim witted game and Hermione wanted no part of it. They could go on and play, while she'll play it _safe_.

"One to three, is it?" Asked Luna, sitting against the tree.

"Blimey, no. I believe it's two to two." Pansy replied.

"I'm not even going to ask." Hermione shook her head.

"We wouldn't answer." Pansy cleared her throat, turning to Hermione. "Now, spill."

"I told you already." Hermione answered.

"And I believe we made it clear that snogging someone literally means _nothing._ " Luna said. "I mean, you snogged Theo, did -"

"Merlin, Luna!" Hermione interrupted. "Theo is like -"

"A brother," Pansy joined in, "We know."

"So, what happened?" Luna asked this time.

Groaning as she covered her face in embarrassment, Hermione wished she was anywhere but here talking about boys. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. Of course, she suspected, with how Lavender and Parvati went on about it back when they shared a dorm, but that didn't mean Hermione wanted to do the same.

"Well?"

Shooting Pansy an irritated look, she deflated. "It was… nice, alright?"

It was silent. Not one witch had spoken and Hermione looked up to see Luna and Pansy looking at her as if there was more to say. But there wasn't.

"What?" Hermione asked sighing tiredly. "That's it."

"Liar." Pansy accused.

"I have to agree, Hermione." Luna agreed whole-heartedly.

"I mean… It wasn't what I expected. He caught me by surprise." She disclosed to them.

"Go on," Pansy urged.

"I really don't know what you want me to say. He and I shared a small, intimate moment, and then it was over." The words fumbled out of her mouth in a rush.

"Define _over._ Luna here wouldn't be looking at love bugs all over you gits if it were over."

The muggleborn raised her eyes in shock as she heard Pansy actually acknowledging one of the creatures Luna told them about as being real.

As if she read her mind, Pansy shrugged and offered "Well, she was right about the fairy thing."

"Trust me, it was nothing. A mistake, if you must."

"I would definitely disagree with that." Luna said. "Your love bugs are fluttering madly."

Rolling her eyes at the Ravenclaw, Hermione muttered. "I…" letting out a deep sigh, she continued, "I sort of… Ran off."

She averted her gaze from the two witches in her company. Hermione could practically _feel_ their eyes judging her.

"What happened?" Pansy whispered.

A moment of silence fell between the friends, as Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. She wasn't sure what she should or shouldn't share about the moment, suddenly feeling concerned about Malfoy's privacy about it all. Surely, he and Pansy had been close friends for such a long time, if he didn't share it with her, perhaps he didn't want it to be shared. Besides, there was also her own sweeping guilt over the entire thing. Guilt for how she felt at the time, guilt for running off, guilt for betraying Ron.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "One moment, it was all so wonderful. I _enjoyed_ being with Malfoy, and the kiss was perfect."

She chanced a glance at her friends, who were waiting with impatient stares.

"And then Ron was in my head."

Luna let out an audible gasp of surprise, which only brought Hermione more discomfort.

"Oh Hermione," Pansy said as she placed a soothing hand on Hermione's back. "That must have felt awful."

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she recalled that night. She truly did enjoy being in Malfoy's company and she felt so free in the moment. But seeing Ron reminded her that she owed him so much more than to be engaging in midnight trysts, and with Malfoy, nonetheless. She nodded at the witch.

"I suspect that Ron would be alright with it." Luna offered. "He would want to see you happy, Hermione. Not this person you're trying so hard to become. Disconnected from everything around you."

Hermione tried to offer her a smile, but she failed miserably. "Thank you."

Before she could stop herself from continuing, Hermione blurted out, "I just feel so guilty." A few tears managed to escape her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Shhh, nonsense." Pansy soothed as she leaned in closer to the witch at her side. "It's not your fault, Hermione. Any of it."

"I just feel like I'm betraying him somehow. It has hardly been half a year since…"

Unable to finish her sentence, she looked away, feeling the urge to let it all out again. She was tired of trying her hardest to be left alone. For feeling guilty with every laugh she shared with Theo or jokes and smiles she shared with Pansy and Luna. She was tired of thinking of fond memories and quickly banishing them for thinking such thoughts when Ron was _dead._ There was a constant battle in her head about the decisions she made. She couldn't continue doing so, knowing it wasn't healthy for her to continue that way.

She tried so hard to stay sad and angry at the world - angry at herself, but she wasn't strong enough to hold true to her promise: to avoid everyone and complete her NEWT's.

She was ready to live her life and be _happy_ \- or at least try, anyway.

"I know," Pansy whispered. "You can't help it."

Hermione let out a sob and brought her hands to her face to catch the tears that were now freely flowing. She could feel not one set of arms, but two coming around her, pulling her into an embrace. Once again, she felt more warmth and comfort than she had in such a long time. It almost felt foreign to the witch.

She broke. Letting every feeling she had compressed over the months since Ron's death came out as she cried for the things she witnessed, the mistakes she made and for Ron. Her beloved Ron. But she also laughed being able to finally breathe, the burden no longer heavy with the weight of what she felt she deserved after everything had happened.

And for the first time in months following the war, Hermione felt like she was finally able to breathe again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

It was another dreadfully boring, uneventful day for Draco. He went through the day sluggish; he had been having trouble sleeping for the umpteenth time in a row - since whenever he had spoken with Longbottom and Theo about Granger. He had settled into a routine, and each day seemed to be more boring than the last.

He picked at his dinner absentmindedly as Lovegood went on and on about some new creature of her interest. Pansy had taken to sitting with Longbottom during their meals, and Draco supposed Theo only ate with him so he wouldn't be alone. Lovegood had been sitting in Pansy's place for a few days now, but Draco knew it was only because of Theo. Why wouldn't it be anyway, since they didn't have any friendship on their own?

"Anyway Draco," she said, pulling the wizard from his daze. "I suppose that's why the love bugs you share with Hermione have been going mad lately."

"I'm sorry, but _what?_ " He hadn't paid her any mind beforehand, but a bit of curiosity arose when she had caught his attention. _Not to mention her having mentioned Granger in the same sentence,_ he thought to himself.

"The love bugs. The little blue ones you share with Hermione. They really bring out your eyes, you know. Grey and blue correspond very well."

Theo chuckled at the witch beside him, much to Draco's dismay.

"I assure you, Lovegood -"

"Luna." She interrupted him.

"Sorry?"

"You can call me Luna. I was held captive in your basement for quite some time, you know. I think that merits a first name basis, don't you?" Luna's tone was nonchalant, as if she were discussing the weather, and not something oppressive during a massive war.

Draco and Theo both visibly blanched, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. The blonde Slytherin looked down, as he struggled to find the right words to say. He felt shame creep up into his throat, disgust stirring in his stomach. He recalled the screams that plagued many of his sleepless nights, the screams of the prisoners in his basement. Prisoners like Lovegood. Draco shuddered at the memory and blinked back a few tears that threatened to drop at any moment.

"I'm sorry." He finally got out.

Draco met Luna's eyes as she stared at him. They were thoughtful and soft, and not at all angry, like he would expect. He choked down a swallow.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't blame you for what happened." The blonde witch offered him a smile.

He couldn't fathom even attempting to return the gesture. How could she not blame him? She was in _his_ home in _his_ basement, trapped and tortured and held prisoner, for Salazar's sake! Lovegood didn't deserve any of the things that happened to her. There was almost no hope of getting them out of there, not until Potter showed up. Draco felt the burn of bile as it rose to his throat. He was going to be sick just thinking of the things that the witch before him had to endure in his childhood home.

"You should blame me. I did nothing to help you." He whispered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Draco. It's not your fault you lived with a madman and had to do his bidding." She shrugged.

Theo wrapped an arm around his beloved and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Lovegood giggled. "You are an amazing witch," Theo told her, smiling warmly.

Lovegood blushed. Draco supposed it would have been a very intimate moment if he wasn't there as their third wheel. He suddenly felt like an intruder. Still, there was a nagging, unsettling feeling about being in Lovegood's company.

"Still," Draco said, "I'm sorry about all of it, Lovegood."

"It's Luna." She said as she placed a hand over his. He looked up to see her smiling at him and returned the gesture before she released his hand.

Giving her a sincere smile, Draco nodded slowly. "Luna." He tested the name. It didn't feel wrong at all, saying her given name. In fact, it felt oddly familiar, as if he had been calling her that for a while now and not by her surname.

Tilting her head to the side, she gave Draco a brilliant smile, teeth showing and all. "It's quite a nice name. Not very different from yours. Draco, short for Draconis, represents the dragon constellation and Luna, short for Lunar, represents moon."

"What about my name, Love?" Theo asked, mischief shimmering in his eyes.

"Theodore originated from the name _Theodorus._ Theos meaning _god_ and Dōron meaning _a gift._ Which means God's gift in Greek." Luna stated proudly. "My gift."

Draco blinked at the witch, stunned by her knowledge. It was amazing how much she knew, other than the things she made up, but still, amazing all the same. She always found something to say about everything, never hesitating, even if it only made sense to her.

After all, she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

He wanted to talk to her alone about her time at Malfoy Manor, not really feeling settled about her forgiveness. He felt like he needed to say more, but he couldn't. Not with his best mate here and others around. No, it was something he would have to discuss with the witch in private. Others would never understand what truly went on there, and he didn't need to advertise it for them.

"She feels the same, you know."

Looking up, Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "Come again?"

Laughing, Luna pointed to the Gryffindor table, not at all being subtle about it. "Hermione, silly. She feels the same."

Scoffing, Draco crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling exposed. He didn't like it one bit. "I highly doubt that, Love- _Luna."_

"Come on, mate. Listen to her." Theo said, shoving a roll into his mouth.

Disgusted by his best mate's eating habits, Draco turned to Luna. "I'm not really worried about it, Luna. So, please. Can we drop it?"

Before she could reply, Draco stood, grabbing his bag and nodding his head. "I need to drop my things off in my room. I'll see you lot later."

Without waiting for a response, he quickly exited the Great Hall, relieved to be out of there. He didn't mind discussing things with Theo and Longbottom, they were already attuned with what was going on with his thoughts and feelings towards Granger. But for some reason, he couldn't open up to Luna or even Pansy. It had nothing to do with them being witches, but he felt uncomfortable with them knowing exactly what was going on, seeing as the two were so genuinely close to Granger these days.

Of course, Longbottom was as well, but for some peculiar reason, he knew the Gryffindor wouldn't share anything told to him in confidence with the witch in question. There was a sense of fraternity between them, which was a bit odd, seeing as they literally came from opposite sides of the War. Still, Draco was glad to have Longbottom as well. Theo and Longbottom didn't make such terrible company. Sure, they were mildly annoying at times, but not terrible.

The blonde wizard idly walked back to the eighth years' dormitory. He tapped the Founders with his wand and then rushed to his room to drop his pack. He looked to his bed longingly, but for some reason, he didn't feel like going to bed straight away. Instead, he headed out of the dorms to find somewhere to sit for a while.

While his room offered ample seclusion, Draco found that he didn't want to just sit there. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep and he didn't want his thoughts disturbed by anyone banging at his door. He silently walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, staring aimlessly at the ground. There was no particular place he wanted to be, but he kept going.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, near the prefects' lavatory, and ducked behind it. There was a small hidden space there that he discovered during his third year at Hogwarts. He smiled at the familiarity. So many nights he found himself in this place, welcoming the isolation, and just thinking to himself. He wasn't sure if anyone else had become aware of this place, like they were of the secret passage behind Boris' portrait. In this moment, he hoped that this one still remained a secret.

Draco sighed as he took a seat on the floor, raising his knees to lean his elbows on. The year hasn't been quite what he expected, but _Merlin,_ no matter how hard he tried lately, he hadn't been able to get that witch out of his head! That's one thing he never thought would be possible - his endless vision of Granger in his mind. Up until Halloween, their relationship was completely platonic. But that night, that night made something inside of him change. Something about her, about the way she leaned into him and welcomed his kiss, was -

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize anyone would be here."

Draco's head snapped up to see Granger at the entrance of the secret room. His eyes met hers and he felt his heart begin to race. She turned to leave, but Draco stopped her.

"No, wait." He whispered so lowly that it surprised him that she had heard him.

He watched as she stopped, and slowly turned around to face him. Her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she stared at the ground.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. Now that she was here, he had no idea where to start. He wasn't going to jump into the conversation he wanted most to discuss. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she didn't want to talk about that.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"No, Granger." He stopped her from finishing that sentence. The last thing he wanted was her apologizing for… whatever she was about to say. "Join me?"

She narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded, sitting a couple feet away from him.

They both sat in silence, neither quite sure of what to say. Draco continuously thought back to the day at the Three Broomsticks with Longbottom and Theo. He kept thinking of his conversation with Pansy. _Look at the mess we're in because of our parents._ Something within him stirred. He knew he didn't want to just blurt out his thoughts about their last encounter, but he wasn't ready to give up altogether just yet.

Finally, Granger cleared her throat. "So, how are your classes coming along?"

Draco chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Seriously, Granger? _That's_ what you want to talk about, classes?"

She stared at him wide-eyed before releasing a slight chuckle of her own. "Well I don't see you coming up with anything better."

They became silent once more and it bugged Draco that he had absolutely no bloody idea what to say to her. After all the dreams, his talk with Theo and Longbottom, after all the things he thought he might say to her, everything suddenly vanished from his mind and he was stuck. This was not going as he thought it would.

"How did you come to know this spot, Granger?" Draco asked, refusing to look at her.

"Pansy, actually." Granger chuckled and he glanced at her. "It's all weird."

"Tell me about it. I discovered this gem myself back in third year."

"It's nice. The quiet of it, I mean."

Draco hummed in response. He chanced a sidelong glance at the witch beside him. Granger was staring down at her hands, twisting her fingers together. She must be almost as nervous as he was. He averted his gaze to the wall in front of him.

"About that night," she started.

"Look Granger, there's no need to talk about that night. I know perfectly well what you're going to say. You don't have to say it." He interrupted her.

He could see Granger staring at him in the corner of his eye. Her brow was furrowed in thought, her usual confusion in place. He knew she was going to say how it was a huge mistake, and he knew his chances were miniscule as it was, so he needed no confirmation directly from her. He let out a sigh.

"I think perhaps you may have misunderstood." She said after a moment of quiet had passed.

Draco allowed himself to look at her as she gazed at him. Her eyes were soft, inviting. "How do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to reject you, or run off that way. I just…"

Granger allowed her sentence to linger in the air, an incomplete thought. It was noiseless in the small room they shared and Draco thought for sure that Granger could hear his heart thumping away in anticipation. She opened her mouth to continue, much to Draco's relief. He thought she was about to leave it to his interpretation, which was already unpleasant.

"I enjoyed that night with you, Malfoy. It was an amazing night, and I haven't forgotten it, but… I haven't been able to feel that way since… Since Ron died."

A few tears trickled down Granger's cheeks. Sudden understanding came sweeping over Draco's body, and now he could see why she had taken off that night. It wasn't what _he_ did to her that made her run off, it was her own confusion about her feelings. Guilt crept up into his mind as he was getting ready to curse Weasley for getting in the way of what he wanted, yet again, but Draco knew better than to speak ill of the dead. A small part of him felt sad for his fallen classmate. He had heard rumors of what happened to him. He felt more sad for Granger and what she could possibly be going through. Instead, he scooted closer to her and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay," he whispered to her. "You don't have to say anything more."

Granger continued to sob as she tried to choke out the rest of her words. "I - I am so, so so-sorry, M-m-al-alfoy. I'm j-just n-not ready f-f-for that k-kind of re-relation-tion-ship."

"Shh. You have nothing to apologize for." He placed a comforting hand on her knee. "I understand. You needn't explain yourself to me."

She trembled furiously under his touch, shoulders sagged and head bent to hide her face. She shook her head at the wizard.

"I-i-it w-was c-c-cruel." She told him.

He frowned at the witch beside him. Part of him believed that she hadn't given that night another thought once it had ended. For weeks, he's been brooding about it, waiting for the chance to finally get to the bottom of things, but… This was definitely not what he wanted. Granger was broken in front of him, and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and tell her that she'll never have to worry about it again. He wanted to be her comfort, her warmth, whatever she required. He could feel hope tugging at his heart strings as he looked at her.

Slowly, he reached across and took Granger's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a solitary kiss to the back of it. She peered at him through wet eyes, a question playing about them.

"Malfoy, I can't -"

"I know." He murmured.

He looked into her eyes, understanding laced in his. A fresh well of tears were threatening to spill out of her brown orbs, and Draco couldn't help but feel utter sympathy for her. He knew that she was in love with Weasel - _Weasley_ \- for years, always tagging along right behind him. He couldn't imagine the pain or confusion she must be enduring. The aches and pains Granger must carry around with her every day for her former lover, her best friend. His heart was twisting at the thought. He knew, in this moment, that it wasn't the right time for them, and maybe he could be happy to just, at the very least, make her acquaintance. Unable to help himself, Draco blinked back a few tears of his own, unaware of their formation in his eyes.

"Malfoy?"

Looking over to the witch beside him, Draco raised a brow. He watched her suck in her bottom lip, looking at his collar, unable to to make eye contact - which, he didn't blame her. He waited for her to speak. He could literally see her mind spinning as she struggled to get out what she wanted to say.

Finally, she exhaled and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Now, this. This was something he did not expect to hear from The Brightest Witch of Our Age. He didn't think he warranted any kind of gratitude from her and he definitely knew that he didn't deserve it. For some unfathomable reason, it pissed him off. He wasn't mad at Granger for apologizing to him, but he was more mad at himself for not apologizing to her for everything he had done to her.

Furrowing his brow, he shook his head. "What in the bloody hell are you thanking me for, Granger?" He gave a dry chuckle. "I have put you through hell growing up. I continuously bullied you, called you horrible names. I _hexed_ you and your friends. Not to mention the things that had happened in _my_ home. Did you forget about my aunt torturing you, hm?"

A bit of bitter regret stabbed at his core for his choice of words, particularly with that last part. He stood from his sitting position and began to pace in front of her, to calm his nerves. He couldn't look at her, much less sit next to her. His mind was running from him, thinking of all the things he had done to make Granger's life a living hell. He stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose, counting down from ten. He felt a panic attack coming and the last thing he wanted was to have Granger witness it. _Again._

"I forgive you."

He opened his eyes and was startled to find Granger standing in front of him. "What-"

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hands and nodded. He could see how she was struggling to keep her composure as well. "I forgive you, Malfoy."

"Why?" Asked Draco, confused and angry, but most of all, curious. How in the bloody hell can she forgive him for all the things he had done?

She finally looked up, meeting his stare with her own. Brown staring into grey. He could see a glimpse of that fire she used to have, shining in her eyes. It wasn't much, but it was different from what he was used to seeing since the start of their eighth year. He took in her features and noticed she wasn't as pale and sickly looking. Her color was coming back, and he could still see the sadness there, but overall, she was coming back around.

She sighed, bringing Draco to the present. "For myself. For you. For everyone around us. I want to put what happened behind me, and leave it there in the past. I am so sick and tired of living in fear, having my past ruin the future that is in store for me. I want to be able to be strong again and stick up for the things I believe in. If I can't forgive you, I will never move on. You will always be a thought in my mind, unable to let go. I don't want that.

"For others around us because I want them to see that it's okay to forgive someone that has done horrible, unexplainable things to them. I want them to see that if someone like me can forgive the one person who's detested me since we were kids, cursed me and wished me dead, they will be able to do so also. I want to set an example that we can heal together. That if we are able to move forward with the people that have done terrible things to us, maybe we can make the wizarding world a better place again. As one."

She took a deep shuddering breath and began again, in a soft voice. "And for you. I'm not saying I know what you've been through, but you do deserve a second chance. I can see that you want to change, Malfoy. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in the way you regard people, the way you move. It's… different. You deserve to move on and have a happy life. It's not fair for me to hold this over your head and you never being able to move on because I know the guilt will eat you alive." She looked down, breaking eye contact. "I know."

Speechless. He didn't know how to reply. He had nothing to say. This amazing witch in front of him had the heart of a lion, a true Gryffindor to her core. He didn't know how she could be so forgiving towards him after the horrible history they shared. The one person he didn't think would ever forgive him, stood before him, holding his hands in hers and giving him an encouraging smile.

His head dropped, his shoulders shaking, no longer able to hold it back. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he shed tears that he didn't think he would ever shed. Not in a million years did he think he would be at this point of his life where one of his victims would forgive him so willingly. Not only for her to find peace, but also for him. The apology was sincere and he felt every word she had said to him.

He felt arms around him and he knew she was comforting him. He felt the soft rub on his back, her head on his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, dropping his head on her shoulder as he continued to let the tears fall. He didn't care if she was witnessing him being weak. He didn't care that she was here to comfort him as he cried on her shoulder.

No, he didn't care at all. The weight that was pulling him down from the horrible things he had done to her and to others were slowly becoming lighter and for once, he felt a small piece of peace.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he felt Granger pull away from him slowly. He was surprised to see her eyes glistening from the tears she had also shed.

She smile at him and stuck her hand out. "Hermione Granger. Gryffindor."

He furrowed his brow and slowly took her hand. "Draco Malfoy. Slytherin."

They shook hands and he couldn't help the slow smile that took over his features. Gran- _Hermione_ laughed, shaking his hand. "Friends?"

Chuckling himself, he squeezed her hand, giving it a firm shake. "Friends."

"Although, I should warn you, I am quite a bore. I love to spend my time studying or learning something I don't know already. You might have to pull me away from the library, I'm in there all the time." She admitted sheepishly, her cheeks turning a bright red. "And hide your sugar quills. I'll steal them." She chuckled shyly.

Nothing could shake the smile from Draco's face in that moment. He let out a light-hearted laugh and played along with her, offering a few facts about himself. "You and I should get on just fine then, I am also quite the bore. Most days, you can find me reading, especially about potions." Shaking his head, he added, "good luck with the sugar quills. They're my favorite as well and not easily to steal from me."

"Really?" Hermione genuinely wondered aloud as she sat back down, pulling Draco along with her. "Is that what you've returned for, to obtain a career working with potions?" She asked, all jokes aside and quite interested in his career choice.

Draco nodded at her. "I hope to open my own apothecary some day."

"Wow, I really didn't see that one coming. I assumed you'd want to become an auror or something like that."

He shrugged. "Being an auror doesn't seem fitting for me. Can you imagine the Minister of Magic allowing a former Death Eater to become an auror? Besides, I couldn't fathom the possibility of having to investigate people I've known my whole life."

Hermione nodded in understanding, though Draco thought she hardly knew what it would be like. How could she? It's not exactly the Weasleys or any of her friends at the receiving end of the inquisitions.

"What about you? Should I expect to be greeting Auror Granger in the near future?" He asked her.

She shook her head at him. "I probably won't become an auror. The goal was to work with magical creatures and their rights, but I'm not positive about a career plan these days."

Looking at the witch beside him, really looking at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He twisted his body so he was facing her. "Listen, Gran- _Hermione_. Do not let your past define your future. If you want to work with magical creatures, be the best bloody witch in that field. You can do whatever you want and you'll be excellent."

Draco watched as her lips twitched and she slowly gave him a smile. His breath hitched, watching her face light up with genuine happiness.

She gave him a slow nod. "You're right. I just-" she gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not for sure, actually."

Draco chuckled. "Well you have time."

"That, I do." She looked away and he knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

Clearing his throat, Draco stood, his hand stretched out for her to take. "Come on. Let's go down to the kitchens and grab a snack."

Smiling, she took his hand and let him pull her up. "I can go for a hot cocoa, actually."

"Good, because Mizy makes excellent cocoa." Draco responded.

"Mizy?"

Nodding his head, He answered. "When I can't sleep, I go down to the kitchens and she always makes me a cup. It makes me feel better. I'm pretty sure she adds a little dreamless sleep, but I'm not complaining."

"I didn't know you got along with house elves?" Hermione furrowed her brow, disbelief written across her face.

"There's a lot of things we don't know about each other, Hermione. But if you're willing, maybe we can." Draco offered quietly.

She squeezed his hand as they walked out of the hidden room they were occupying and gave him a small smile. "I would like that."

Draco felt an overwhelming sense of hope. Something told him that better days were to come yet. He looked at the witch beside him. Hermione elicited such unwarranted warmth and happiness from him. Even if friendship was what the future held in store for them, Draco was glad to have it. The pair of them marched down to the kitchens side by side, talking endlessly about anything that came to mind. Smiling and laughing with Hermione gave Draco such a sense of ease, and for the first time in Merlin knows how long, he felt like he could finally breathe again.

A/N — So sorry for the late update. Things have been very busy lately, but Princessxmalfoy & I promise to make it up for you lovely readers who have been enjoying our Fic!

Thank you so much for the faves/follows! We love to hear from you, so please don't hesitate to drop a review! Thank you! Until next time. (:


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

Hermione was seated in the common room with Luna and Pansy, finally having convinced them to study, all funny business aside. It was about time they were working on their Charms work instead of gossiping, which Hermione counted as a triumph. They were actually focused on their work too, and knowing how Luna and Pansy _loved_ to talk nonstop, Hermione was basking in the silence. It felt nice to actually be able to get some work done around those two and not have to hear their constant bickering.

With Neville, Theo and Draco out for their routine of grabbing Butterbeer on Friday nights, she didn't have to worry about Neville and Theo interrupting their partners with adorable kisses and talk of undying love. Snickering, she quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to distract the other two, lest she cut the studying short. She resumed reading over the assigned Charms text, frantically writing notes as she went along. There was a twenty-four inch essay due in just a week, and she was determined to hand in the best essay Professor Flitwick had ever seen. Well, from her generation, at least.

Pansy cleared her throat and gave Hermione a light kick to the shin. With a scowl on her face, Hermione gazed up to see what warranted such a thing to see Padma Patil and Susan Bones approaching them. She quickly rid herself of the scowl as she eyed the two witches.

"Hello Hermione, Pansy, Luna," Padma greeted them with a smile. Susan stood next to her, arms crossed, staring off into the distance. Hermione hadn't spoken to her much since the start of term, but even she could tell that this wasn't the Susan she had known for her first seven years at Hogwarts standing in front of her.

"Hello Padma." Hermione said with a grin.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if I may have a word with you lot?"

"What about?" Pansy asked, a small bit of bitterness to her tone, despite the smile on her own face.

"Well as you know, the Unity Ball is coming up, and Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to form a group to help with the decorations."

"So? Spit it out, Padma." Pansy told her.

Hermione winced a bit at Pansy's blatant rudeness, but noted that Padma had not even blinked an eye. She supposed that the Head Girl must be used to Pansy's attitude, since they have been working together in Potions. They seemed to be on a first name basis too, so Hermione shook off her worry and awaited Padma's response.

"I was hoping to acquire your assistance." Padma answered.

Pansy grimaced at the other witch. If Hermione was being honest herself, volunteering for the decorating committee didn't sound like something she wanted to do. She didn't even want to attend the ball, for Godric's sake.

"I would love to help." Luna said airily.

"Great! Hermione? Pansy?" Padma pleaded.

The black-haired Slytherin shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose."

Hermione could feel Padma's eyes burning into her skin, and since the other two witches had agreed to help, she figured she might as well do the same. As she opened her mouth to speak, Theo came and surprised Luna from behind, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Theodore Nott!" Luna giggled, "I am having a conversation!"

Theo looked up to the other four witches in his company and offered a sheepish grin.

"My apologies, ladies." The Slytherin said.

"Actually," Padma started, "Your presence couldn't have occurred at a better time."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I was just asking these three if they would help with the decorations for the Unity Ball. Seeing as I could really use the help, would you consider lending your time as well?"

Susan leaned into Padma and whispered something that Hermione couldn't hear very well, but she was sure she heard something along the lines of _Death Eaters_ escape the Hufflepuff's lips.

"What was that, Susan?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with irritation.

Susan narrowed her eyes at the witch before her and spat out, "I _said_ one Death Eater was enough for the committee." She glared in Pansy's direction.

Hermione could feel her temper rising as she glanced at her friends. Theo visibly blanched, as Pansy gave Susan a glare that could kill.

"Bones," Theo started, "I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't -"

"Don't you dare!" She barked at him. "Don't you dare speak to me! How dare you step into this castle after all you've done."

For a moment, Hermione forgot that she was angry. Her curiosity was taking her over. _After all he's done?_ Not to mention, that this was _Susan Bones_ in hysterics. In all the years Hermione had known her, she had always been on the quiet, shy, reserved side. She wouldn't have expected such an outburst from her, but she supposed, there are so many things that have happened this term that she never would have expected.

"And you two!" Susan screamed as she pointed between Hermione and Luna, "You should be ashamed! Hanging with this lot, after everything?"

"Back off, Bones." Pansy said through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You'll hold me down and torture me again?" Susan's eyes were narrowed, her glare unwavering.

"I'm sorry," Theo whispered, unable to look Susan in the eyes.

"Susan," Hermione warned, slowly rising from her seat. "Not now."

Scoffing, Susan crossed her arms, sneering. "You're fucking weak, Hermione! Do you know what that bastard did to me and to the rest of our friends?!"

"Susan, I don't-"

"No!" The Hufflepuff shouted, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Theo.

"Susan," Padma pleaded, "Please. Don't do this."

Hermione slowly reached for her own wand, not wanting Susan to know notice her move. She didn't dare take her eyes off the angry witch, in case she hexed any of her friends.

"No, Padma." Susan shook her head. "No, h-he cursed us with an Unforgivable. How could you be okay with that?"

"Because, Susan." Padma said calmly, taking a step closer to her friend. "Look what has become of you. Look how angry you are. You aren't the same, Susan, and you know it. It's not easy, but you are better than this."

Susan shook her head, giving Hermione the chance to take out her wand and yell, "Expelliarmus!" She was disarmed, which sent her into hysterics.

Susan dropped to the floor, covering her face as she wept loudly. Before anyone had the chance to check on the witch, Theo stopped them and stepped forward. He knelt down in front of her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't- Don't touch m-me!" Susan cried, scrambling as far away from Theo.

"I am sorry for what I've done, Susan. You have to understand, I didn't mean it." Theo whispered softly. "If I haven't, they would've had me _kill_ you."

Hermione held in her breath, finally understanding what Theo had said all those weeks ago about doing things he regretted. She knew to an extent of what the Slytherins had to do to the other students, but she didn't know how serious the situation was. No one talked about it. At all.

"Y-you used an unforgivable on me. All two of them out of the th-thee," Susan cried softly. "I can't sleep. I - I can't be a-around you without f-fearing what y-you would do to- to me."

"Please, Susan," Theo tried again. "Let me be there for you now. Let me at least show you how different I am."

Looking up, Hermione could see the fight leave the witch's eyes. She could see that Susan was debating if she wanted to or not. She knew it wouldn't be easy to just accept his apology. If the Hufflepuff really wanted to start anew with Theo, they were going to have to work for it. How long, Hermione want for sure.

Making her way towards the two that were still on the floor of their common room, she slowly kneeled beside Theo, grabbing his hand to support him.

"Susan," Hermione began. "I don't know what you've been through or what had occurred that year and I don't want to act as if I do. But I can tell you that Theo is a great wizard. If you let him, he'll show you."

The witch in front of her shook her head, looking at Hermione. "How do you do it, Hermione? Not only are you friends with Nott and Parkinson, but Malfoy as well? He put you through a lot of shite growing up." She sniffed, wiping at her nose.

Giving a small smile as she turned to Theo, she said, "forgiveness is the hardest thing for a person to give." She faced Susan, "and once I gave it - let's just say it's easier for me to sleep at night."

Susan nodded, giving Theo her attention. "I don't think I can ever forgive you."

"Well, fuck you too, Bones!" Pansy shrieked.

"Pansy!" Luna warned dreamily, gliding over to her friend. "Let's go." She grabbed the witch by her arm, dragging her out of the common room. "Let's go find Neville so he can dislodge that stick out of your arse, you're tense."

"I am _not_ tense! Unhand me - hey! Stop it, Luna!"

The portrait closed behind the two, Pansy's cries sounding further and further away until it was quiet. Hermione was going to have a word with her fiery friend and her manners.

"I'm sorry-"

"No need." Susan assured Theo. "I don't think I can ever forgive you," she paused taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "But I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

Hermione smiled, standing to join Padma who was watching the scene unfold in front of her with tears of her own. She watched Susan slowly opened her arms and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. Even though she's Hufflepuff, they were not to be messed with, but hugs, for some reason, were things all Hufflepuffs did after a dispute.

Theo tentatively gave in, wrapping his arms around Susan slowly. It was a sweet, platonic embrace, and Hermione felt her own tears spring to her eyes. Blinking them away quickly, she watched as the two let go of one another.

"May I buy you a Butterbeer or two? I've just come from Hogsmeade, but I don't mind going back in the interest of good faith." Theo asked Susan once he was a respectable distance from her. "It's late, but as we don't have curfew and the Three Broomsticks doesn't close for another hour, we can make it work."

Susan nodded with a bit of apprehension in her eyes. "Sure." She told him. "Padma, you coming?"

Hermione glanced at Padma, who had a brilliant smile across her face. "Yeah, I'll come along." The Head Girl responded.

Theo gazed at Hermione and raised an eyebrow at her. "How about you, Hermione?"

"No thanks," The Gryffindor told him. "I was going to finish up my revisions and possibly turn in early."

"Oh boo hoo, still a bloody swot." Theo teased her.

She chuckled. "And you're bloody annoying." Hermione smiled. "You lot go on, have a good time."

Hermione watched as Theo, Padma, and Susan departed from the dormitory. She smiled to herself at having witnessed such a feat for someone like Susan. She had no idea what the witch had been through in the past months, even after the bit that was just explained to her, but Hermione knew there was more. Everyone greatly suffered during that war. It would take much longer than just a night of Butterbeer to resolve it, or even a Unity Ball for that matter.

She was startled from her thoughts by a low whistle coming from the corner. Hermione turned around to see Draco leaning against the wall behind her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Not long. I've just come from my room, actually." He told her, nonchalance heavy in his voice.

Draco walked over and plopped himself down on a sofa across from where she stood. She chuckled at him.

"Have you been in there all night? I thought you went off with Neville and Theo to the village."

"Not tonight," he said as he _Accio'd_ himself a glass. Hermione watched as he pulled a flask from his robes and poured what looked like Firewhisky into it. "May I tempt you?"

Looking at her, Luna, and Pansy's discarded homework, she let out a deep sigh before sitting down on a chair. There was little hope left that the other witches would return eager to study.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

He flashed her a wicked grin as he summoned her a glass and filled it. Hermione accepted the offered beverage and took a sip. The familiar burn of Firewhisky swept through her body, settling in her stomach. She let out a small cough.

"Why do you insist on drinking this stuff?" Hermione asked the Slytherin.

He offered a shrug of her own. "I'm used to it, I suppose."

"So if you've been in your room all this time, I assume you heard everything?"

"Full of questions tonight, I see."

She crossed her arms. "I was just curious."

Draco let out a sigh of his own as he allowed silence to come between them. Hermione found this highly annoying, and suddenly felt self-conscious about asking so many questions. She held her tongue before asking him why he was dodging all of them.

"Have you done your Charms homework?" She settled with, inwardly cursing herself for asking _another_ question.

"Seriously Granger -"

"Hermione." She corrected.

"Okay. Seriously _Hermione,_ don't you ever take a break from school? It's a Friday night, for Salazar's sake." Draco told her.

"If you must know, I find breaks to be highly unproductive," she huffed. "Furthermore, there's nothing any more exciting to do anyway, so -"

"Take a walk with me." He interrupted her.

"Sorry?"

"Come on Hermione, let's go for a walk."

Draco stood, tucking his flask into his pocket. He walked over to the door with his glass in hand, and Hermione just watched him go. She sat motionless, debating whether or not it was a good idea to be wandering the castle at such a late hour. He must have sensed her hesitation, because Draco turned and raised an expectant eyebrow at her.

"Well?" He prompted.

Hermione flashed a small smile and stood to join him, grabbing her glass as well. "Let's go then."

As expected, the corridors of the castle were abandoned and devoid of other students. Hermione's mind was reeling with a thousand different thoughts at once. She tried to will herself to stop thinking so much, afraid that Draco would hear the gears of her mind turning. She frowned as she realized Draco intended to go for a stroll outdoors. Looking down at herself, she only had on a thin cardigan, which wouldn't be suitable for a night in the December cold.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Outside. _Obviously._ "

Draco turned around and glanced at the weary witch behind him. He cast a warming spell over her first, and then himself before pushing the doors of the castle open to welcome the winter air. The two of them walked along in mostly silence, aside from the crunching of the grass beneath their feet and the sound of Hermione's teeth chattering. Even with the warming charm, she still felt the cold bite in the air. They finally approached the Black Lake and Hermione wondered why Draco would possibly want to go there on a day like this. She was glad that there wasn't any precipitation today.

Draco conjured a blanket and laid it on the ground. He gestured for Hermione to take a seat before conjuring two more. The Gryffindor felt the weight of one of the blankets on her shoulders and offered Draco a smile. He wrapped himself in the other and took a seat next to her.

"What are we doing here?" She queried.

"Shh. You'll see." The blonde wizard told her.

She softly groaned in frustration and diverted her eyes to the lake. Hermione squinted her eyes as something seemed to be stirring within it. The surface of the lake seemed to be changing from it's usual opaque black into… Hermione gasped. The lake seemed to become transparent, and the inhabitants lit up the lake in brilliant colors. Flashes of gold, silver, blue, red, green, a whole assortment of colors brightened the lake. Her eyes went wide as she soaked up the beautiful blend of the different hues, loving how she was unable to tell where one color started and another ended. It was amazing to her.

"How…?" She asked Draco as she turned to face him.

"I found out first year. The Slytherin Dungeons are in the middle of the Black Lake. I used to get a front row seat of it." He explained to her. "I'm not quite sure as to the magic behind it, but it's always around this time of the year."

"It's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as she peered over the lake again. She let out a hearty laugh, earning her a wide smirk from the Slytherin. "Maybe I can go to the library and find more about -"

"Granger - Hermione, no. Stop." chuckled Draco, shaking his head. "I show you something spectacular and you go on about libraries and the likes. Instead of finding a reason for it happening, just enjoy it."

Stunned, Hermione nodded slowly. "I don't know if I can-"

"You can, Hermione." Draco cut her off. _Again._

She didn't like the way he kept doing that. She _hated_ being cut off and not being able to finish what she had to say. If she thought it wasn't important to voice her opinion, she would have kept her mouth shut about it to begin with. She was about to voice her thoughts, when he began to speak. _Again._

"So, you up for a game?" Draco asked, handing back her glass.

"A game?" Hermione questioned lamely.

She wasn't sure if she heard correctly until she seen the infuriating smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at the hideous look. _Is it really though? Hideous?_ She thought, still unable to take her eyes off the Slytherin's face. She already came to terms with his good looks, there was no need for her to admit that to him - like she would ever do such a thing. She could clearly see how cocky he was. Which annoyed her greatly.

Chuckling, he took a sip of his own glass and nodded, bringing her out of her thoughts of analyzing his looks.

"Yes, a game." He stated with a brilliant smile.

She couldn't remember him ever smiling. It was always him smirking, sneering or scowling. He was handsome when he did though. She wasn't expecting it, that was for sure. She didn't know he even knew _how_ to smile and that was saying something. She felt her stomach flutter realizing he was _smiling_ at her. Something she never imagined would happen.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "I don't know." She quickly looked away, hiding the blush that rose to her cheek. "Luna and Pansy -"

"Are no doubt occupied at the moment. It's Friday night, Hermione. Live a little."

"Oh alright." she said. "what did you have in mind?

"How about…" Draco tapped the side of his glass as he thought of a game to play. "have you ever played _Never Have I Ever?_ "

"I have." She admitted. "We played that a few times up in Gryffindor Tower."

"Well then. You go first."

Hermione inwardly cursed at Draco for making her go first. She couldn't find anything even remotely interesting about herself, let alone any fun fact about her life that was worth sharing.

"Never have I ever… Played Quidditch." She settled on.

" _Merlin_ Hermione, I hope this progresses to something much more interesting than that." Draco laughed as he took a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Well I don't know what to say!" She playfully nudged his shoulder. "You go then."

"Never have I ever fancied a professor." The blonde wizard shot her an evil smirk.

Hermione took a shot.

"So you have? I knew it! Which one?" Draco pestered her.

"If you _must_ know, it was Professor Lockhart." She blushed.

"Lockhart? Merlin, what was wrong with you?" He said between laughs. "He was fucking _riddikulus._ "

He tilted his head back and let out another laugh and Hermione joined, shaking her head at the stupid pun, but surprised he had made a silly joke.

"You're a foul git, Draco Malfoy." Hermione chuckled. "Alright then. Never have I ever been attacked by a hippogriff."

Hermione went into a fit of laughter, earning a glare from the Slytherin beside her. Draco took his shot, as he muttered something about bloody chickens.

"Never have I ever Polyjuiced myself into a cat."

Hermione reddened immediately at the memory. She quickly downed her drink. "How do you even know about that?"

"I didn't." He smirked. "It was a rumor once, but now I know." A laugh fell easily from his lips.

"Alright then, if we're playing that way. Never have I ever been decked by a girl before." Hermione threw her head back, losing herself to the memory of her punching Draco right in the face, coincidentally, on her way to attempt to save Buckbeak the first time around.

Draco glowered as he took his shot. The memory wasn't as fond to him as it clearly was to Hermione.

"Never have I ever - what're you doing?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione, who was now pissed, stood on wobbly legs, giggling uncontrollably. She didn't realize how much she had drank, and quickly remembered what a lightweight she was in general. Drinking was never at the top of her hobbies list. She usually had a glass or two and bowed out from whatever gathering she was at with her friends. She attempted one step, and then another before nearly collapsing. Hermione felt Draco's steady hands holding her up. How could he be sober enough to have such reflexes?

"Easy there, Hermione." Draco told her as he tried to hold her up.

Hermione giggled at him, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Wriggling out of his grasp, she tried another few steps, each more wobbly than the one before. At the fourth step, she found herself making contact with the ground. Draco wasn't there this time to catch her. She laughed wildly, like it was the funniest thing she'd ever done, her new bruises going unnoticed as Draco hauled her up.

"We'd better get you up to the castle." He decided for her.

"The castle? Blast the castle. It's a Friday night, live a little, Draco." She cackled as she mimicked his words.

She looked up to see Draco smiling at her, his grin extending all the way to his stormy eyes. He lifted one of her arms around his shoulders, one of his around her waist, and helped her balance as they walked.

"Unfortunately, you've already had enough for the night. Don't want you going off and doing something you'll later regret." He told her.

Hermione noticed the slight falter in his smile as they walked. She inwardly cursed herself for getting inebriated so quickly. She paced alongside him, or rather held up by him, taking in his features. A glimmer of blue could be found in the depths of his grey eyes.

"Are you upset?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed at the two Draco's she was seeing.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I actually had… Fun." He smiled at her.

The brown-haired witch felt her breath hitch slightly from the eye contact. The ground beneath her was turning and spinning this way and that way, but she could clearly see the wizard before her. His smile suited him well.

After what seemed like only seconds, which must have _actually_ been minutes, Hermione found herself in front of the portrait of the Founders. She furrowed her brow as Draco tapped each of them from right to left, her head bobbing with the motion of his wand. Draco carefully navigated her through the darkness, which rather impressed her, before bringing her to her door.

"Here you are, Hermione." The wizard told her. He turned to leave her, but Hermione slumped down in front of her bedroom door.

"Not here, you don't. You're almost there." He said.

Hermione could feel Draco trying to stand her up, to help her get into her room, but her legs felt like two dragons attached to her body. Heavy as dragons, but wiggly like jelly. She couldn't bring herself to stand up. Draco let out a sigh of frustration and scooped her up into his arms. She heard the door to her room open and Draco turned on the lights. Hermione felt a sudden rush to her head. Wincing, she tucked her head into the side of Draco's neck.

Draco carefully laid Hermione onto her bed before tucking the blankets around her. Hermione wasn't ready for the night to end, but she could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco said. Had Hermione been able to keep her eyes open, she would've seen the smile tugging at his lips.

"Good night, Draco." She responded before completely giving in to the call of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

It was a stormy winter's night when Draco received the letter. He held it tightly clutched in his hands, turning it over back and forth. It arrived during supper, but Draco couldn't bring himself to open it in front of the others. Instead, he scurried off to his room for some privacy. He gazed at the back of the forest green envelope, studying the Greengrass family crest which sealed it. Taking a deep breath, he carefully opened the post and scanned the words.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

I apologize for writing you without notice. A few weeks ago, my parents wrote me to announce that they have given their consent for my betrothal. I cannot fathom how this news has impacted you, but considering the fact I have not received word from you thus far, I imagine that it is not your wish to pursue the engagement.

I fully understand if you wish to terminate the arrangements made by our parents. I however, wish to tell you that I will be considering it. I look forward to meeting with you during the Yule Holiday, and hope to hear from you soon.

Yours,

Astoria Greengrass

Draco spent a considerable amount of time staring at the elegant script. It was customary for the wizard of the betrothal to initiate contacts with the witch, but the blonde Slytherin hadn't even thought to do so. After all of the events that have unfolded lately, he had chosen to wait until the holiday to reject his parents' offer. The last thing he expected was to hear from Astoria Greengrass herself.

 _But what did this mean for him now?_ Draco questioned whether or not he should owl Astoria back. It was the polite thing to do and he was raised to be a gentleman, after all. But there was this nagging feeling telling him not to. What could happen if he wrote back? What would he even say?

He surely couldn't write Astoria to tell her that he would accept the engagement. Not with the way that Granger - _Hermione_ \- had made him question everything about it. Well not her per se, but the underlying feelings for her, which he was still trying to bury. It didn't sit well for him to put all his faith into the betrothal and still have feelings for someone else lingering about.

But he couldn't bring himself to tell Astoria that he would be rejecting it either. Not after she wrote saying that she was considering it herself, and even looked forward to meeting him. It didn't seem right. Besides, what if that's the only choice he truly has? What other witch would be willing to marry him? Draco cursed himself for thinking that way, as if Astoria was a last resort. Surely she deserved better than that.

Folding the letter slowly, he placed it back in the envelope and set it on his bedside table. He couldn't look at it any longer. His mind was so muddled, he didn't know what to do. He was trying to change and Astoria didn't seem like a bad witch - even though Pansy did say she was annoying. He hardly had any memories of her, since she was younger than them. He had never given her a second glance, let alone a second thought.

Walking out of his room, he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind, debating if he should write the witch back. As much as he wanted to secure his future, - for security purposes, obviously - he didn't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage.

 _But what if it wasn't a loveless marriage and he was lucky enough to love his wife and her loving him back? What if his marriage was like his parents, which was rare. What about his feelings for Hermione?_

Running his fingers through his hair, Draco continued to wander aimlessly throughout the castle.

While he knew his relationship with Hermione was platonic, he still couldn't help but think of that kiss they shared in October. It plagued his mind and he had no idea if she felt the same way. It was hard to tell. She didn't treat him any different than she would Theo and Neville. While it felt nice to be friends with her, he couldn't help but to wonder what it would feel like to be something more.

Draco knew he had a small chance of that happening. After their private talk that night in the secret room he thought no one knew of, he understood she needed to completely heal from the loss of Weasley and her friendship with Potter that was obviously in tatters. It didn't leave much room for him to pursue her, or even broach the subject.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, Draco pinched the bridge of nose. No matter what he thought about, his mind kept drifting right back to the Gryffindor witch. He was beginning to annoy himself and he could feel his inner Hufflepuff that was buried deeply - so deep, deeper than the ocean itself - come out and he didn't like it one fucking bit. Thinking of the witch did things to him. It made him feel like a fucking fool. Draco Malfoy was many things, but a fool, he was not.

Taking a deep breath, Draco counted backwards from five and slowly let it out through his parted lips. He really needed to sort out his priorities. It wasn't very Slytherin of him to give into his feelings and doing things for the sake of how it made him feel. He was supposed to honor his house and use it to build his status. His reputation. Produce an heir to carry on his family name.

But he couldn't.

Draco refused to live the life his father wanted for him. Fuck the _right_ way, he was going to start doing it his own way. With his mind made up, he rushed to his common room to start the letter he planned on sending Astoria.

"Oi! Draco! What's the rush?"

Stopping, Draco turned around to face the alcove where the familiar voice came from. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, catching his breath from the mild half arse run he just did to get to the third corridor.

"Why, Longbottom, are you stopping me when you have Pansy with you, hm? Do you think I enjoy watching the two of you suck face?" Draco growled. He was turning to leave when he heard Neville speak again.

"I was just curious why you're running as if you're being chased by a stampede of Centaurs, Draco."

While he and Neville were on civil terms, he didn't think he could ever get used to the Gryffindor calling him by his first name. Unlike Draco, he still called Neville by his surname. Aloud, at least.

"I can see I'm no longer needed." Pansy stepped out of the alcove, shooting daggers at Draco like it was his fault they stopped doing… whatever they were doing. "I'll see you two later." She kissed Neville's cheek and walked towards their shared common room.

Facing Neville, he sighed. "Let's go for a walk?"

Nodding, Neville joined him as they walked in silence.

Draco wasn't about talking to others - especially Neville - about his problems or his feelings, but since the wizard already knew what was going on, Draco didn't mind letting Neville in on the juicy gossip that was now his life, thanks to his good-for-nothing parents.

Following Neville, he noticed the Gryffindor leading him to the kitchens. Once they made it to the fruit portrait, Neville ticked the Pear, making it giggle, and watched the portrait swing open.

Raising a brow at his companion, Neville shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Draco followed the wizard in, taking a seat at one of the counters off to the side, so they weren't in the way of the elves tidying up and preparing tomorrow's breakfast.

"So," Neville started, taking out his wand and summoning supplies he needed to make a sandwich. "Why all the running?"

Without further delay, Draco jumped into his situation without missing a beat. "Astoria has written me a letter about our betrothal. She'll be considering it and I -"

"Ah," Neville mused, handing Draco the sandwich he had made, then began to make another. "You feel obligated to assist her. Not wanting to let her down, but wanting to do exactly that?"

Staring at him with a blank stare, Draco nodded mutely. "Well, that's one way to sum it up."

"Eat that." Neville gestured to the sandwich and took a bite of his own. "Have you weighed out your pros and cons?"

Snorting, Draco took a bite. He had forgotten to eat his dinner properly after receiving the Greengrass letter and opted to stare at it instead of finishing the food on his plate. He didn't realize he was actually famished.

"Of course, I did." Draco said once he swallowed his bite down and proceeded to take another. "I just-"

"You're worried you might miss your chance at happiness if you don't find something on your own?" Neville queried through a mouthful of food.

Ignoring the rude table manners, Draco sighed. "You're right. Am I an arse for thinking like that?" He shrugged his shoulder and took another bite.

Neville chuckled, "I mean. I can't imagine what it would feel like to be in your situation, but I can understand a little. What is your instincts telling you to do? Go with that."

Finishing his sandwich and accepting the pumpkin juice from his companion, Draco chugged the contents down and wiped his mouth. He felt much better. Neville finished as well and leaned back, giving Draco his undivided attention.

"I was actually on my way to write a letter to her. Not mentioning my denying her, but that we'll speak over Yule Break. I don't think I can go through with it. The betrothal, I mean." Draco admitted, running his fingers through his hair. Again.

"Well, then don't." Neville said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Draco scoffed. "Easy for you to say, Longbottom."

"Why do you do that?" Neville asked with a tilt to his head.

"Do what?"

"Call me _Longbottom_. I mean, here we are discussing personal things and not to mention I made you a bloody sandwich - which was fantastic, by the way - yet you still call me by my surname. Aren't we past that?" Neville wanted to know.

Staring at the wizard before him, Draco found himself floored. He hadn't given it much thought. Even the people he considered friends before, namely Crabbe and Goyle, he never called them by their given names. Pansy and Theo were different - they practically came out of the womb together. Perhaps that was how other people regarded their friends.

"I suppose," Draco told him.

"Neville. My name is Neville." He pressed.

"Alright _Neville._ Happy now?"

Neville gave him a grin, satisfied with having gotten him to be more informal and feeling more like friends.

"So, you're going to decline your betrothal then?" Neville said, getting back to the topic at hand.

Draco nodded. "At this moment, it just doesn't seem _right._ "

"It's still Hermione, isn't it?"

The Slytherin let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his silky blonde locks. "I don't know."

Neville raised his eyebrows at Draco's blunt honesty but continued nonetheless. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head, looking down. "I wouldn't put it that way. It's just… When I spend time with her, she makes me question it all. We've agreed to be cordial, as friends, but something there…"

"I know how you feel." Neville offered.

"In what way? You and Pansy just seemed to fall together and that was that."

Neville laughed. "I guess from an outsider's perspective, that could seem to be true."

Silence fell between them, which confused the Slytherin. Surely Neville wasn't going to just let the suspense hang in the air that way.

"What kind of cryptic story is that?" Draco exclaimed. "You're not going to finish what you were saying?"

The Gryffindor wizard chuckled. "Well, me and Pansy have seen each other around for seven or eight years. We finally had the chance to be friends this year and we were. We didn't just up and decide to start snogging on Halloween."

"Could've fooled me."

"We worked at being friends and when it came to Halloween, it just seemed natural to go that route."

Draco furrowed his brow. "How were you two friends? I never even saw the two of you speak before."

"I mean, it just started as simple pleasantries when we passed each other in the corridors. Then I started to see her around the common room more often, and then around the library."

Draco nodded and suddenly remembered the story of Hermione and Theo's friendship. How they spent years secretly meeting each other and how it blossomed from a chance encounter in the library. He smiled to himself as he jested that the library must be the ideal spot for secret relationships.

"I still don't understand how that's supposed to help me." Draco told him.

"I just mean, that you can't just go from being on opposite sides of the War to being in love. It doesn't work that way."

"No one said a thing about love."

Draco eyed his company as the wizard let out a low chuckle. "Semantics. You know what I meant."

"So what you're saying is for me to just be her friend then? And then what?"

"And then hope for the best." Neville shrugged.

"Oh _Merlin's beard."_ Draco sighed.

Though he had gotten comfortable with the idea of just remaining Hermione's friend, he still craved more in the back of his mind. Carrying her to her room, the weight of her fragile body in his arms, it brought some sense of protectiveness for her over him. He wanted to reassure her that he would always be there to help her. He knew that she wanted to remain friends, that she needed time to heal. But part of him wondered if she would still give him the time of day once she did.

Astoria, on the other hand…

"What're you thinking about?" Neville asked.

Draco shook himself from his thoughts. "All of it, I suppose."

"If you want my opinion, I would always bet on Hermione."

"But what if I turn down the betrothal and you're wrong?"

"Well mate, I suppose that's just a risk you have to be willing to take if you choose to go that route." Neville said. "But between the two of us, you clearly have your answer."

"I don't know that I do. Considering…"

"Considering what? That you were a former Death Eater who was accused of killing Dumbledore and then let other Death Eaters into Hogwarts?"

Draco cringed at Neville's words and nodded, not offering any words in response.

"I have a feeling that Hermione won't care about that." Neville said quietly.

He stared at Neville with confusion. How could she not care, she's the bloody face of the light side. Suddenly, he didn't feel as if Neville knew her at all.

"It won't be that easy," Neville continued, "but from what I've seen of the two of you, she'll come around. You're not the same bloke from the years before."

"How would you know?" Draco muttered.

"Well for starters, we surely wouldn't be sitting here together."

Draco shrugged. "I suppose you're right. But my aim is not to win over _your_ affection."

Neville let out a hearty laugh. "You're not my type anyway. Too uptight for my taste."

Draco cracked a smile as he responded, his voice full of sarcasm. "Oh, like you're a dream yourself."

Neville stood from where they sat and nodded at the door. "I'm heading back to the common rooms. You coming?"

Draco nodded and grinned as he stood. "Luckily it's just the two of us here or someone might get the wrong idea with the way you said that."

The two wizards laughed as they headed back to the eighth years' dormitory. As they walked, Draco couldn't help but notice that Neville seemed to know far more personal things about him than he did about Neville. He partially wondered how that happened, but he knew it was from that day at the Three Broomsticks. The most he had heard from Neville was that bit about the Sword of Gryffindor. Draco found that he was now mildly curious about the wizard.

"So what's your deal?" Draco asked. "How is it that you're able to…" He couldn't quite find the words to the question he was asking.

"Hang with the snakes?" Neville finished for him.

Draco nodded. "Right. I mean, you're a poster child for the righteous side as much as the Golden Trio."

Neville shrugged. "I guess that's what I got out of the War. It was all about blood prejudice. What kind of lesson would it be if I never bothered to know your lot because I thought you were a bunch of Pureblood snobs?

"Don't get me wrong, some of you really are, but I guess I got lucky because there are some who I don't mind hanging around with." Neville said.

"I guess I can understand that. I know a few snobs myself. But you're a Pureblood too." Draco said.

"I am. But my gran didn't raise me with all those traditions, as you know. My parents were apart of the Order of Phoenix, and she knew they wouldn't want me to be raised as some pompous prat."

"What happened to your parents?"

Neville looked down at his feet, a sadness creeping into his eyes. "They're at St. Mungo's. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them into insanity during the First Wizarding War."

Draco placed a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder and held it there for a moment before pulling away. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Bellatrix Lestrange was outright crazy, Draco knew that. But for Neville to bring her up caused him to tense. He had been under her wand a few times, but for him to actually know someone who lost a loved one under that wretched curse caused by his deranged aunt made him feel sick that he could be related to someone so heartless.

Her name had also brought up his nightmares of Hermione getting tortured in his home. A nightmare he hadn't had in awhile since befriending the Gryffindor witch. It was a shame that he had become friends with the Gryffindors who had a past with his mother's sister. It made his insides turn and he felt disgusted having anything to do with the blasted psychopath witch.

Neville stopped, turning to face Draco slowly. He nodded, his lips curving into a closed lip smiled. "That means a lot," Neville said quietly.

They continued their way to their common room when Neville spoke up. "They're still residing in St. Mungo's. I visit them when I can, but it's hard sometimes, to see them like that. Sometimes I just want to put them out of their misery. To just end their pain. But I don't think I can do it."

"Did the healers say anything about there being a chance to get their sanity back?" Asked Draco gently.

"No," Neville scoffed. "They're still looking for ways to heal that part of the brain, apparently. I mean, they're trying. They really are." Stopping, Neville pinched the bridge of his nose. "But let's be realistic here, it's been eighteen years and my parents are just… existing. They don't -" he choked on his words, "they don't even know who I am or what the bloody hell is going on around them."

Watching the way the wizard's shoulders began to shake, Draco hesitated on what to do to comfort the Gryffindor who had become a regular part of his life since they were paired in Potions.

Not once have they discussed what Neville had to face during the war or what he had suffered. It was always about Draco's problems or giving advice about how to handle Hermione. He suddenly felt like shite. Yes, they talked about his relationship with Pansy, but it wasn't the same.

Gradually, he stepped closer to Neville, placing his hand on the wizards shaking shoulders.

"Neville -" Draco spoke gently. "It's going to be okay - hey, listen, will you?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Neville looked up and it shocked Draco to his core to see the brave Gryffindor who always had a cheerful expression, look so broken. His eyes were red and he could see the defeat clear as day. How Draco didn't notice the deep bags under his eyes before was beyond him, but now he felt like shite not paying closer attention to the man who Draco had butterbeer with every Friday night.

Draco was so occupied with his own problems, - Neville and Theo attuned to them as well - he failed to see how shattered Neville really was, putting on a facade to be there for himself and others. It was clearly obvious how much of a great wizard Neville Longbottom was. To hide his worries about his parents and what they've been through to help others was a testament to that.

"We will get through this." Draco finished, holding his gaze. "Once we are out of here, I will help you find answers to get your parents back to you, I promise."

Neville shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that -"

"Nonsense," Draco cut him off mid sentence. "After we graduate, we will begin to look for the best healers the world has to offer and we will get your parents back. One way or another." Draco hesitated. "I can't promise you that the results will be satisfying, but I promise I won't stop trying."

Neville let out a strangled cry as he dropped his head. "Why?" He said between sobs. He lifted his head. "Why would you do this for me? We've never liked each other. Until now. Why, Draco?"

Gripping his shoulders firmly, Draco answered with, "Because you fucking deserve it, Neville."

Chuckling through his tears, Neville shook his head. "Care to be more specific?"

"No," Draco replied, shaking his head. "There's nothing else to say except that you really do deserve it. I'm not saying I know half the shite you've been through, besides me being a total arse to you growing up, but now, be selfish and accept my help." Draco paused, letting his words settle in. "Please."

Wiping his nose with his sleeve, Neville nodded. He gave Draco a watery smile and nodded again. "Okay, Draco. Let's be selfish. Both of us."

Either he was talking about his situation with his betrothal or his feelings for Hermione, Draco nodded nonetheless, sharing a smile of his own. He could be selfish when it came to him and his future and he knew he would help Neville do the same where his parents were involved. Being selfish was something Draco was used to being and he was going to help his friend.

Slowly nodding, Draco let out a small chuckle. "Let's."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen._

Sitting in Potions, waiting for professor Slughorn to make his appearance, Hermione sat patiently, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

Those who were watching her would think she was calm and collected, but she was far from it. The last potion she and Theo had to work on was Amortentia and she was nervous about it. The potion was far more complicated than she had ever brewed and she was nervous about having brewed it correctly.

Not to mention that it was the strongest love potion in the world, and Hermione could remember clearly what she could smell the last time she encountered it. Fresh parchment, spearmint toothpaste and… Ron's hair. She was worried that it would be the same this time around and that it would provoke another anxiety attack. Just thinking of what it would smell like was nearly enough to push her over the edge. She would still complete it nonetheless, as she could still be professional and it was part of the curriculum for her final year at Hogwarts.

Theo nudged her side and cocked an eyebrow at her, to which she just smiled. Hermione knew that Theo knew her better than that and even if he didn't, the Slytherins seemed to have some sixth sense in which they're able to discern everyone else's emotions.

Luckily for her, Professor Slughorn flounced into the classroom to commence the lesson.

"Good morning, class!" The Professor bellowed, "My sincerest apologies for the wait, something has come up, but enough of that!

"Today is the day we have all been waiting for, yes?"

Glancing to her side, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her partner who was snickering at the professors cheerfulness. She had to agree, while the professor was an excellent Potions teacher, he had the need to over exaggerate his moods. It was quite hard to keep up with.

"So!" Slughorn shouted gleefully, "Let's get started, shall we?" Taking out his list, he smiled, "Let's have Patil and Parkinson present their last potion."

Raising her hand, Hermione began to fidget in her seat. If she had known they would be presenting their last potion, she would have prepared herself, but Pansy had beaten her to it - without raising her hand, of course, which was rude.

"Present, Professor?" Pansy shrieked nervously. "You haven't mentioned anything about presenting our potion to the class?"

"Haven't I?" Slughorn scratched his head in thought. "Oh, well, not to worry, dearie! I've changed my mind, I dare say." He cleared his throat. "Now, come along, you two. We have others to present theirs as well. No time like the present."

And this was how Hermione spent her time in Potions. She watched in amusement as Pansy and Padma presented, who were not at all prepared to give a speech on their potion. It was quite hilarious to watch Pansy huffing and puffing and Padma flustered with her partner. She would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the death glares Pansy was shooting at her.

Theo, on the other hand, had no problem with snickering out loud, raising an eyebrow at his fellow Slytherin while she scowled at him, her eyes speaking of the promised hexes she would throw his way. Hermione didn't know why she was in foul mood, there was a total of _six_ students in this potion's class, including them, and they were performing their potion to four students. Pansy was being quite ridiculous if anyone bothered to ask Hermione of her opinion.

Neville and Draco went up next after a scowling Pansy and an exhausted Padma took their seats. Hermione didn't know why she was so surprised with the way Draco held himself, she witnessed him doing so over the year, but it was different now, right? He always had the look of a man who had his shite together. Always so composed, he looked like a man who didn't let small things bother him, such as presenting his potion to the class. If he did feel some type of way about it, he didn't let it show. It was admirable to see it, and a small part of Hermione wished she could do the same.

They were cordial to one another. Between their last few encounters, a small friendship was brewing between them, though nothing more. They shared a common room and they would sometimes study with each other in silence, or making small chatter about their classes. Not once had they steered the conversation to personal matters, but they did share thoughts about their mutual friends and their budding relationships. Even though they can sit in silence for a long period of time, it never was awkward or intense. Just… peaceful.

They understood one another in a complex way and Hermione was relieved that she didn't ever feel obligated to engage in small talk. That was something Hermione appreciated about Draco. He was okay to sit in silence and enjoy the quietness that would settle between the two.

It didn't stop the way Hermione's mind would always wander to that kiss they shared in October. She always thought about it and how it would feel to try it again, though she would never voice such matters. It was embarrassing enough for her to run off, even though he completely understood why she had done so. But for her to ask or even initiate such a thing was another story. For all Hermione knew, he thought she didn't want anything from him but a friendship. Which was almost entirely true.

The time near the Blake Lake was purely magical, to say the least. For Draco to show that to her was simply mind-blowing. She was still confused why he did that, but couldn't think of a reason other than he probably thought it would soothe her mind, which it did. Hermione thought it was more than that, but after their game and him putting her into bed, she knew he didn't feel the same way and she wasn't going to start asking. Besides, she didn't want to jump into something that her heart wasn't really into. She needed the time to gather her bearings.

"Miss Granger and Mister Nott," Slughorn announced, bringing her out of her thoughts. "If you will gather your potion and please come forward for grading."

Looking over to Theo, who was beginning to stand, Hermione turned back to the front as she watched Neville and Draco take their seats. She flushed in embarrassment for not paying attention to what they brewed, but quickly stood and followed Theo to the front with their potion in his hands.

"Witches and wizards," Theo dramatically began with mischief in his voice. "I present to you, the elusive Amortentia."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stepped forward, cutting Theo off with his dramatic antics.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It provides each user with a unique scent, whatever they find most appealing. _Amor_ is the Roman god of love and _Amour_ in French means _love. Tentia_ is Latin for the word _held_."

"Right, you are, Hermione." Theo gave her a wink, as he took over, popping the top of the vial. "As you can see," he took a whiff of the potion and closed his eyes. "I smell a combination of individual flowers, such as honeysuckle, lilac, rose and violets. I also smell a hint of-" he coughed clearing his throat. "That's it's."

Theo handed the potion over to Hermione who was smirking and couldn't help but ask. "What was the last one, Theo?"

Scowling, he thrust the potion into her hands, his cheeks flushed as he turned back to the other four classmates and his professor. "Like what Hermione has said, it has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things they are attracted to, aware of it or not."

He smiled at Hermione. "Give it a whiff then?"

Rolling her eyes again, she brought the potion to her nose and inhaled the exotic scent. Without opening her eyes, she said, "I smell parchment, the scent of old books, mint, a hint of sandalwood and-"

Opening her eyes, she gasped, thrusting the vial into Theo's hands. Clearing her throat and trying her hardest to hide her blush, she said, "That's all."

"Is it?" Theo teased with a knowing smirk.

She scowled. "We're done here, Professor."

"Quite right if you ask me!" Slughorn laughed, making his way to the front and taking the vial from Theo. "Are you two sure you don't want to announce the last bit of your potion that has your knickers in a knot?" The Professor smirked.

"Are you even _allowed_ to mention _knickers_ in front of students?" Theo asked incredulously.

"You lot are very much the legal age to hear such a thing. If I'm not mistaken, you're very well on your way - not meaning-"

"Professor," Hermione said through clenched teeth, "May we take our seat?"

Hermione was no fool when it came to old Sluggy and his _failed_ attempt to play matchmaker with his students. She refused to be apart of the old man's schemes. He wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing.

Sighing, Slughorn nodded. "Very well."

As she took her seat beside Theo, she ignored the way Pansy was narrowing her eyes at her as she began to put her stuff away. No doubt she had questions that Hermione did not want to hear.

"Jolly ho!" Slughorn said happily, "I am _very_ overjoyed to announce that each and everyone of you has passed with exceedings expectations. All of the potions were well done!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. How.. "What?!" She cried in outrage. "You've got to be - I worked _hard_ on brewing those three _bloody_ potions! - not to, to mention the late nights I stayed up-"

"Miss Granger-" Slughorn chuckled."If you'll please-"

"How dare! How dare you," Hermione cut him off, huffing her bag strap on her shoulder. "This is just bloody ridiculous! This class is _bloody_ ridiculous and so is that bloody potion!"

"You passed," Slughorn whispered in horror. "I shouldn't have… you all passed with Outstanding."

Stopping her tirade of it all, Hermione stopped, slowly facing her shocked professor. "Excuse me?" She squeaked, feeling embarrassed.

"You all passed with O's, Miss Granger." Slughorn repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." She said softly, shuffling her feet. "Apologies, Professor," she let out a relieved breath, chuckling a little. "But that's good to hear."

Shooting daggers at a guffawing Theo, Hermione whipped out her wand, silencing her supposed _great_ friend. That ought to teach the prat.

"You're dismissed!" Bellowed Slughorn. "Use The remaining half an hour of class studying for your other classes and I'll see you after the Yule break!"

Hermione didn't waste any time scurrying out of the classroom, avoiding Pansy, but to no avail.

"So," Pansy said with a wicked smirk. "Your potion. Amortentia. Powerful stuff, yeah?"

"Powerful, indeed." Muttered Hermione picking up her steps.

" _Mint_ , you say?" Asked Pansy to Hermione's annoyance.

"And books."

"Interesting. You see, back in sixth year, I had smelled something similar." Pansy told her knowingly. "And the last thing… sandalwood and," she tapped her chin, feigning innocence, "Apples, was it?"

Stopping, Hermione rounded on Pansy. "You've got to be-" sighing, she slowed down her pace. "How'd you know?"

Giggling and clapping her hands, Pansy grinned. "I didn't."

"What - what?!" Hermione sputtered in shock. "What do you mean, 'you didn't' know?"

Pansy laughed, "You are _too_ easy, my little lioness."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione queried indignantly.

"Well, for starters, you wear your heart on your sleeve. And second," Pansy shrugged. "You described Draco's cologne in class, the apples were a dead giveaway, since he _loves_ apples. You can smell it on him at times." She smirked. "The apples."

Hermione stared at her friend, speechless. How could she be tricked by- "Very clever, Pans."

"I try." Pansy smiled deviously, sending chills down Hermione's spine.

"Wait, if I smelled Draco's cologne…" she gasped, "Oh, no!"

"Right!" Pansy exclaimed, clapping her hand. "He's bound to know!"

Before Hermione could reply, Padma caught up to them, bouncing with delight. "Are you two ready?"

"What _now,_ Padma?" Pansy Asked nonchalantly.

Sputtering, Padma said, "Decorating for the Unity Ball, Pansy!" She stomped her foot. "You promised! It's tomorrow and we've barely begun!"

"And you're acting like a petulant child, Padma. Try to keep it together." Pansy feigned boredom.

"Pansy," Hermione sighed. "Not now, yeah?"

"Oh, fine." The Slytherin grumbled under her breath.

Hermione turned to Padma with a smile. "Tell us what to do?"

 _This_ was not what Hermione expected as she walked into the Great Hall. Everything was chaotic! Seventh year prefects running about and the eighth eyes witches running amok as well. Nothing seemed to be organized.

"What the bloody _fuck_?!" Pansy spoke, reading Hermione's mind. "What the hell, Padma?!"

Padma huffed. "It's not me. It's Ernie. He had one simple task and couldn't even do that! Bloody moron."

Sighing Padma walked in, struggling to gain everyone's attention while Hermione and Pansy stood to the side.

"What a clusterfuck."

Both witches turned to the left to spot Luna standing next to Hermione.

"Merlin, Luna." Hermione hissed. "Stop sneaking up on me! You gave me a fright."

"Apple?" Luna asked, holding out a basket full of different colored apples.

Pansy let out a laugh and Hermione groaned. "How do _you_ know?"

Shrugging, Luna smiled. "I know things, I suppose." She nodded towards the catastrophe before them. "Maybe someone should step in?"

Pansy nodded and made her way towards a flustered Padma.

"Listen up!" She shouted. "Everyone who isn't an eighth year witch, OUT!"

A daring seventh year witch stepped up. "Who made you in charge? You're not Head Girl _or_ a prefect."

"You're right." Pansy agreed. "How about we start this again. You lot can either leave _now_ or I can hex the hair off your heads." She shrugged. "Your choice."

The eighth years watched as the lower classmen shuffled out, all grumbling about grumpy snakes and the lot. Pansy held a satisfied smirk on her face, clearly proud of how she was able to command the group.

Padma stood in front of all who remained and began giving instructions. "Okay everyone, listen up. The Unity Ball is tomorrow. We have one day to do this and to do it _right._ Shall we get started then?"

Everyone nodded or affirmed the witch's request, eager to begin. Hermione wasn't eager at all, she didn't even want to be there in the first place. Decorating was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Right. Parvati and I will oversee everyone's progress. If everyone could help clean and get rid of the long tables. We also need people to bring in the other tables and start enchanting decorations for the ceiling. Hermione, Pansy, and… Luna, if you three could gather the trees and decorate them, I would really appreciate it.

"If anyone has any questions, see myself or Parvati. Thank you all. Without further ado, let's get started." Padma smiled at the assembled seventh and eighth years before waving at them to start their designated tasks.

"Where in the bloody hell are we supposed to find these damned trees?" Pansy said, stomping her foot.

"Hagrid, of course." Hermione informed her.

"Hermione's right. Hagrid is brilliant at growing oversized things." Luna piped in.

"And are we supposed to drag them up here ourselves?" The raven-haired witch asked.

"Asked, and answered." Luna said as she looked towards the doors.

Hagrid was pulling in eight large trees, as he barked out "Here you go, Padma. Where do you want these?"

Hermione approached her old friend with a smile. "I'll take those from you. Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid dropped the rope pulling the trees and smiled brilliantly at the bushy-haired witch before him. "Hermione! How are you?" He scooped the witch into his large arms.

She grinned as she reveled in the familiarity of the half-giant's arms. A part of her scolded herself for not having seen him sooner, so she held onto him a little longer than expected.

"I reckon I would've seen you _before_ the end of first term." He told her as he placed her back on the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry, Hagrid. I've just been so occupied with my revisions and with NEWTS coming up, I just haven't found the time to -"

"Don't sweat it." He told her, grin still in place. "I know how you get with your books and whatnot."

She chuckled, glad that Hagrid understood, just as she knew he would.

"Hello Hagrid." Luna greeted him, interrupting their conversation.

"Luna! How have you been? It's so nice to see you," Hagrid said.

"Excellent! I've been meaning to come down to your hut. I have many questions regarding the creatures we've been studying, as well as a few of my own."

"Well blimey. There's no time like the present. I can make you a cuppa and we can chat if you'd like."

Luna smiled brightly at the wizard and nodded in excitement. "I'd love to!" She hesitated for a moment as she turned her gaze to Hermione. "Do you mind if I visit with Hagrid for a bit?"

"Oh codswallop. Why don't you join us, Hermione?" The half-giant offered.

She gave the two of them a warm smile. "I'd love to, but I promised Padma that I would help. Perhaps another time?"

"Of course!" Hagrid agreed cheerfully.

Watching Luna and Hagrid walk out of the Great Hall, Hermione sighed, turning to face Pansy, who was tapping her chin while staring at the trees.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked, standing next to Pansy.

"Sort of," she replied. "I was thinking of all white. What do you think?"

"I _have_ always loved a white Yule. What about for their decorations?"

"Why not keep it simple? It's a Unity Ball, let's just decorate with the house colors. Two for every house. Oh! And maybe we can charm the trees into spinning and throw some glitter on them and then-"

"Wow," Hermione said, chuckling. "Guess you've really gotten into it then?"

"I just like to decorate." Pansy muttered.

"Pansy Parkinson, _enjoys_ decorating?" Hermione jested.

"There are some things you may not know about me." The Slytherin witch flashed a smile. "So when are we going to talk about you and Draco's budding romance?"

"I'd hardly call it that. We're just friends." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh bullshite. You can deny it all you want, but I think your own potion proved my point already. It's clear you find his scent appealing."

Hermione reddened at Pansy's observation. "It could mean anything. It doesn't mean it's Draco. It's perfectly normal to find apples and sandalwood to be an appealing scent, it doesn't have to mean anything more than that."

"Pish posh, Hermione. You and I both know that you're attracted to him. There's no reason to hide it."

"And so what if I am?" She argued as she tried to charm decorations onto the trees. "Nothing can happen. We've agreed to be friends."

"It's natural," Pansy said as she effortlessly charmed twinkling ornaments onto the trees, "For friendships to evolve."

Hermione huffed. "I'm not there yet, Pansy. I can't be there yet. It's just… Distasteful to move on so quickly."

"Who's to say what's the appropriate amount of time?" She challenged.

"Well right now, I am, and I don't think there's been enough time." The Gryffindor said matter-of-factly.

"So," Parvati walked up to the pair, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Who will you two be going to the ball with?"

Hermione had never felt relieved at the change of subject as she smiled at her fellow Gryffindor. "I'm going stag." Hermione shrugged. "No need to entertain a date when I don't want to _entertain_ the thought of even going."

"Well, that's no fun," Hannah Abbott joined the trio as she began to levitate the decorations for the trees over. "We should enjoy ourselves. We deserve it."

"Hermione here just has better things to do than _enjoy_ the Unity Ball," Pansy smirked, "Like enjoying-"

"Anyway," Hermione cut in, glaring at her Slytherin friend. She turned to Parvati and Hannah. "Who will the two of you be going with then?"

Parvati shrugged. "Michael Corner."

"Ernie." Hannah blushed. "He's nice enough."

"Nice enough?" Pansy snorted, levitating one of the trees to the far corner of the Hall. "You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Well," Hannah began. "I was going to ask Neville," she paused, causing Pansy to tense. "But he already has plans of taking someone."

"Pity." Pansy shrugged walking away from the group.

Sighing, Hermione gave the other witches a small smile. "Let's get this done, yeah?"

Pulling out her wand, she whispered a silent _Wingardium Leviosa_ and began to follow Pansy with the other tree.

"What's going on Pans?" Hermione asked as she set the tree down a couple feet away from the one Pansy was working on.

"Nothing," Pansy shrugged, walking away to levitate another set of trees to the other corner of the hall.

Following, Hermione rolled her eyes. Instead of engaging in small talk, knowing it will get her nowhere with the witch, she began to follow Pansy in decorating the hall, since she had no idea what she was doing. Here and there, she would catch Pansy eyeing Hannah, but she didn't bother to ask about it. Something wasn't right there and Hermione would eventually find out what, but she decided now wasn't the right time to press Pansy about it.

She idly assisted in levitating and decorating trees until all eight of them were done. Pansy had hardly said a word beyond giving a few instructions about the placing of the trees. Once they were done, Hermione was extremely impressed. Boxes of decorations to be charmed to the ceiling tomorrow laid near the head table. Round tables crowded the back of the Hall, while long tables lined one side. The trees she and Pansy had decorated were lined along the walls, four on each side. It looked great, even in the regular light of the room.

When they were dismissed for the evening, Hermione walked back to the eighth year commons with Pansy, both enjoying the silence. She was too tired to inquire about Pansy's attitude. All she wanted was to retire to her bedroom. They entered the commons and bid one another good night. The common room was empty, and Hermione was glad for the day to be over. She went to her room and changed into her night clothes before climbing into bed.

Tomorrow would be a new day. A dreadful day, with the ball looming over, but a new one nonetheless. Hermione could feel her eyelids tugging against her thoughts, but she couldn't fight it at all. Before she could even register how tired she was, she had succumbed to the sleep she so desperately needed.

AUTHORS' NOTE:

Thank you all for sticking with us through all of these chapters. Please leave us a review and let us know how we're doing!


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, indifference in his eyes. His pale blonde hair was slicked back, his black dress robes tailored to fit to the tee. Tonight it was finally the long awaited - and mostly dreaded - Unity Ball. He let out a deep sigh as he stared at himself. He was still hardly recognizable to himself. The effects of the War still lined his features. His color had barely returned this term and his mouth almost permanently turned down into a frown. His eyes - his beautiful, slate grey eyes - always bore the underlying presence of sadness and fatigue. Draco would think after this long after the War, he would start to feel like himself again, but the truth was he still felt like he was looking at a stranger.

He shook off his insecurities as he heard a knock at his door. Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he pulled open the door to come face to face with Theo and Neville, both bearing cheeky grins. They were dressed elegantly in dress robes as well, and Draco noted how sophisticated the wizards looked.

"Shouldn't you two be off gathering your dates instead of bothering me?" He greeted them.

"We're all meeting in front of the Great Hall. Hermione too." Neville informed him.

"Plus we came to make sure you hadn't figured out some way to ditch the whole thing." Theo said.

"I wish." Draco answered honestly. He gathered his wand and tucked it into his pocket to ready himself to leave.

Draco exited his room, pushing past the other wizards once his door was closed. He was ready to get the evening over with - the Unity Ball was far from his idea of a good time. At least right now. Showing up stag to an all-school event sounded like utter humiliation. All the years before, he at least had Pansy to offer his arm to, but seeing as she's coupled herself with Neville, that wasn't going to be an option. The other witches just weren't appealing enough, even for a friendly evening. Well most of them. Hermione was emotionally unavailable, and Draco didn't think he'd be able to digest an evening of hope that would never amount to anything.

Draco walked idly with the other wizards, paying their conversation no mind. It was easy for them to look forward to the night, as both of them had witches to entertain. The corridors were hardly empty, there were students all over the place in preparations for the ball.

"You could've asked Hermione, you know." Theo said. Draco pulled himself from his daze at the mention of the witch's name.

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't have."

"There's nothing wrong with going as friends." Neville offered.

"Oh _Salazar,_ the both of you! Give it a rest, will you?" Draco told them through gritted teeth.

As they approached the Great Hall, Draco spotted Luna and Pansy waiting just outside of the door, just as Theo and Neville said they would. But Hermione was nowhere in sight. Surely she hadn't found a way out and not shared that precious piece of information. Draco sighed as they approached the witches.

Luna looked beautiful, clad in a high-low crimson gown, perfectly matching her radish earrings and the sleek red heels she had on. Her blonde hair was in waves, with one side pinned down. She wore simple makeup, not too much, but enough to accentuate her features.

Pansy, on the other hand, wore a form-fitting emerald green gown with a high slit on one side, with silver heels to match her silver jewelry. Her makeup was more bold than Luna's and her hair was up in a bun. Both witches looked absolutely stunning.

Theo let out a low whistle when he approached Luna, overly gawking at her. He placed a kiss on her cheek, to which she let out a small giggle.

"You look absolutely ravishing, love." Theo gushed to the witch.

Neville approached his witch with more subtlety than Theo had, placing an arm around her and murmuring something in her ear, which earned him an approving smile from Pansy. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at the couples.

"Hello Pansy, Luna." Draco greeted them. "You both look lovely tonight."

Luna smiled at him. "Thank you, Draco. You look handsome as well."

"Indeed. Hermione will have a hard time looking away." Pansy smirked.

He let out a sigh. "Not you two as well."

"Speaking of the witch," Theo interjected. "Where is the Gryffindor Princess?"

"She went in already. Said she needed a drink." Pansy informed him.

"Well we should head in as well," Neville said.

The group exchanged head nods and terms of agreement as they started walking into the hall. As they passed through the doors, Draco felt the weight of magic course through his body. He looked around and saw that everyone adorned masks. He reached up to his face and felt that he too was wearing one. Must be an enchantment, he thought to himself.

"A masquerade!" Luna chirped. "Wonderful!"

Draco let out a groan and grit out a response filled with sarcasm. "Yes. Wonderful."

He looked around as the two couples began to chat about the ball. The Hall was beautifully decorated. Enchanted stars twinkled in the ceiling sky. Large, white trees with house colors lined the walls. A few tables and chairs occupied the back of the hall, and refreshments were on one side. The dance floor was grand, and some Wizarding band had made an appearance. Most of the school had arrived, students filled the dance floor and sat at different tables.

"Would you care to dance?" Neville asked Pansy, tilting his head towards the dance floor.

"Love to." She said.

"Come on," Luna said as she pulled Theo along towards the dance floor as well.

Theo glanced back at Draco with his eyebrows raised in question. Draco shrugged at the wizard, giving his approval to go. Though he really didn't know why Theo was looking for it, he was on a date after all.

Draco stood idly in the back of the room, waiting for his chance to leave. Once his friends made their way to the dance floor, he decided to make his exit. When he tried to step through the door, his exit was blocked, locking him into the room. He cursed the Headmistress under his breath, filled with disappointment that he would in fact have to stay for the evening.

The blonde Slytherin made his way over to the refreshments. If he was being forced to stay, he may as well get a little more comfortable. Large punch bowls lined one of the tables, and assorted crisps and biscuits were on another. Grabbing a goblet, he filled it with what he assumed was Gillywater. He found an empty table to sit at and watched as wizards and witches danced like crazy.

He peered around the room hoping to spot Hermione, but it was in vain, for he couldn't tell who was who under the masks that they wore. He gazed over to where his friends were on the dance floor and his mouth fell slightly ajar at a witch that had joined them.

A beautiful white silk gown hugged her body as she flowed easily with the music. Her hair was neatly tucked into some fancy updo. _Hermione?_ Draco thought, but he couldn't be certain. His heart began to leap in his chest and he knew there was only one way to find out. Abandoning his table, he strode over to where they danced.

The beautiful witch leaned her head back and let out a hearty laugh as Draco approached. _Definitely Hermione._ He would know that laugh anywhere. Hearing it, uninhibited by any sadness and just freely given, sent chills down his spine. He paused for a moment before getting all the way to the group.

 _What am I doing?_ He asked himself, inwardly scolding at his need to be near Hermione. She did look beautiful, didn't she? Any wizard would be able to admit that much.

Catching her eye, Draco's breath hitched. Her eyes were a vibrant brown and he could see the _happiness_ shine within them. She smiled, and he watched as Hermione made her way towards him. He could feel his heartbeat pick up and his palms begin to sweat. The closer she became, the more he found himself lost in her eyes, everything around him coming to a stop.

"Draco."

He let out the breath he was holding and slowly smiled. Up close, he could literally see the way her eyes shone with happiness and the fire within them. Draco could also see the playfulness in them. Clearing his throat, he grabbed her hand, placing a small kiss to her palm. He felt her tense and Draco smirked as he slowly pulled away.

"Granger," Draco said, his voice husky. "You look beautiful."

Smiling an open mouth smile, Hermione chuckled. "Granger, is it?"

"Old habits die hard." Draco answered, unable to control the grin that took over his face.

"Well, thanks, I guess?" She laughed and Merlin did it do things to his insides.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked, after clearing his throat.

"Sure," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You look dashing, by the way." He lifted an eyebrow after she took his arm and she began to sputter. "Not saying you don't on any normal day, but more so today," she snorted, "because of the ball, of course and why wouldn't you? I mean— that is to say, you know— and now I'm making a fool out of myself."

Chuckling, Draco stopped to face her, "Granger, Hermione. It's alright." He smirked. "I get it, I'm irresistible."

She lightly punched his shoulder as she growled playfully. "You're such a prat."

"A prat that looks _dashing,_ yes?"

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him forward. "I believe you asked me for a drink and I'm still drinkless."

Offering his arm again, he smiled and guided her to the refreshment table.

One thing was for certain; he wasn't the only one nervous, thank Merlin. After her little sputtering moment, it gave Draco the confidence to flirt with her a little. Of course, he didn't know what exactly their relationship was, but he was going to keep up on that promise he and Neville made not that long ago.

Draco was nervous as all hell, but seeing her tonight, smiling at him - curse the damn masks for hiding her blush that he knew - _knew -_ she was sporting - and laughing at everything he said, he wasn't going to let his moment pass him up. He'd be damned to not see at least _where_ this - whatever it was between them - would go.

Passing her a cup of pumpkin juice, he commented, "Patil and Macmillan did a nice job putting all this together."

"Actually, that was Pansy. She has an eye for decorating"

Nodding his head, Draco understood immediately. Pansy did love remodeling and putting things together. It wasn't a surprise she had a hand in it. Now that he knew she did, he could obviously see the touches Pansy had added to The Great Hall.

"It looks magical." He stated aloud.

"May I have this dance?"

Draco turned his head as he watched a wizard ask Hermione for her hand. He didn't know who he was, but Draco wanted to hex the fool. Did the stupid wizard not know that they were conversing over here? Was he invisible or did the wizard have a secret death wish? Did he not realize who Hermione Granger was standing with? Of course, he didn't. They were wearing masks, but that didn't mean his signature hair was hidden by the blasted thing.

Turning to him, Hermione lifted a brow and Draco shrugged. He saw the disappointment in her eyes as she turned to the wizard and smiled.

"Of course."

Watching helplessly, Draco cursed under his breath for letting her go. But what was he supposed to do? Forbid her to go dance with some measly wizard? He wasn't her boyfriend or whatever title they labeled couples nowadays. He watched as the nameless wizard spun Hermione around the dance floor, catching everyone's attention, making her giggle and he clenched his jaw, his wand hand twitching.

"You're an idiot."

He didn't need to know Pansy and Neville were standing on either side of him. He most definitely didn't need to respond to Pansy's comment, he knew he was an idiot.

"Pans, give us a moment?"

"You're kidding," Pansy deadpanned, and Draco turned to watch Pansy's sullen expression. "You're really asking me to go away for a minute?"

Before Neville could reply, Pansy huffed and walked away, making her way towards Theo and Luna, who were standing on the other side.

Turning back to the dance floor, Draco asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

"She'll get over it. What're you doing, Draco?"

Scoffing, Draco watched as Hermione tilted her head back and gave a lighthearted laugh. She looked stunning, so carefree. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshite." Neville hissed. "She's dancing with Michael Corner and he plans on asking her out… steadily."

Draco tensed as he slowly turned to Neville. "How do you know?"

"Please," Neville snorted. "He's been pining after her since fifth year."

Whipping his head back towards the dance floor, Draco narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the _darling_ couple.

"Maybe you should—"

Not waiting for Neville to finish his sentence, Draco stormed onto the dance floor, slipping past the dancers and straight to his witch - yes, _his_ witch. He tapped on the wizard's shoulder and cleared his throat, not wanting to sneer at the stupid Ravenclaw.

"May I?"

"Can't you wait—"

"It's alright, Michael. I'll see you later, yeah?" Hermione cut in, giving Draco a look of confusion.

Sighing, Corner kissed her cheek and sneered at Draco, as he walked off to sulk in a corner. Draco hoped he did at least.

Smirking, he pulled Hermione closer, taking her arms and placing both of them around his neck. He then placed his on her hips, pulling her even more closer as he began to gently sway to the music. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, his lips barely glazing her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asked Hermione, her voice sounding breathless.

He smiled as he continued to sway them to the music. "I shouldn't have let him have the first dance."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Hermione." He slowly pulled away, far enough to look her in the eyes. "You know _exactly_ why."

She smiled, "Do I? I think you're going to have to explain that one to me, because honestly, I have no clue what you're talking about."

Her eyes shone with amusement and Draco groaned, leaning back in to whisper in her ear. "Minx."

She giggled and they danced in silence for awhile. Their heartbeats as one. He enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, the way the loose curls framing her face tickled his nose. The way she smelled was intoxicating and he felt like he was drowning in her aroma, consuming his every thought.

"How are you?"

Gently pulling away, Draco smiled at her. "Considering I'm dancing with _the_ most beautiful witch tonight? Meh."

Gasping, she twisted his hair at the nape of his neck and gently pulled.

"Shite." Draco cursed under his breath, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Arse." Hermione smiled and Draco pulled one of her hands down and held it in his that settled between their chests.

"You're evil, you know that?" Draco asked teasingly.

"And you're rude."

"And you're…" Draco sighed, closing his eyes. "Beautiful. You really are."

He didn't want to open his eyes for her to witness how vulnerable he was at the moment. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings, but the more he spent time with the witch in his arms, the more he wanted to let her know every single moment they shared together how much he enjoyed her company. How beautiful she was every day with her hair wild and ink splashed along her face from rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes or scratching her nose. He wanted to tell her every day how much he had fallen for her, how every time she was near, he could literally feel his heart beating irregularly and his palms sweat with a single smile she threw his way.

Feeling her hand gently cup his cheek, he opened his eyes to meet her brown ones, that was warm and gentle. That somehow reminded him of the seasons changing, the softness of them that made him feel like, no matter where they were, he was home.

She felt like home and Merlin how much he wanted that with her. With Hermione. A witch he once detested, Who outshone him in _everything_. But looking at her now, he just wanted to claim her as his. His parents, his traditions, he didn't give a rats arse, as long as she was there by his side, he knew everything would be alright.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "I—"

"It's okay." He interrupted her, closing his eyes again.

Every time she said his name like that, he had a feeling it wasn't something he wanted to here. Like the time at the Black Lake, when he kissed her. Or the time they shared a moment in the hidden corridor. Draco would rather hold her and not know what she was thinking than hold her and know nothing would come out of it.

"Open your eyes, Draco."

Snapping his eyes open at her tone, he was shocked to see how… angry she looked? But why?

"Why, Draco?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "You're going to tell me right now or I swear to Merlin, I'm walking away but not before I hex you to bits. Don't think I won't do—"

"I like you, you infuriating witch," Draco hissed, cutting off her rambling she tended to do, probably without noticing she was actually doing it. Threatening him or not, she rambled.

He sighed, pulling away as he ran his fingers through his hair, yanking on it a bit. He didn't notice the way he drew the attention of others until Hermione wrapped her arms around him and began to gently sway them to the never ending music.

"Wrap your arms around me, you twit. You're causing a scene." Hermione said under her breath and he could hear the anger in her words.

Doing what he was told, Draco sighed. "I like you and it's driving me mad, that's why, Granger. Every single moment we spend time together, either it be studying or drinking or strolling around the Black Lake, your presence alone drives me crazy.

"I don't know what to do with these annoying feelings, but I'm not used to it and I don't like knowing where this," he waved his free hand indicating the two of them, "is going." He sighed, deflating a little. "I'm trying, Granger. I really am trying to give you your space. To let you heal. To let myself heal, but I can't.

"I can't stand the thought of some other git like Corner pursuing you. I can't stand the idea of you being with anyone here at this blasted school and I swear, I'm going mental." He gave a bland chuckle. "You're in my thoughts, my dreams, my everything and it's literally messing with the way I do things.

Everywhere I go, you're just there and it scares me. Either you're there physically or you're there in my head, messing with everything I worked so hard to push down. To hide and pretend it doesn't bother me, to pretend there's nothing there, to push down feelings I don't even want."

Catching her look away, and a single tear run down her face, Draco gently cupped her cheek with his hand, slowly wiping the tear away with his thumb near her chin. "But Merlin, Hermione… I'm crazy for you."

Staring into her brown eyes, his eyes widened as her mask slowly disappeared and he could see the blush on her cheeks. She was breathtaking with how vulnerable and opened she looked. She wasn't hiding under a facade, she was staring at him with _hope_ and his heart jumped with joy.

He slowly bent his head down, his lips hovering over hers. When she didn't back away or _push_ him away for that matter, he slowly connected his lips with hers and _Merlin_ was it sweet.

Her lips were soft and welcoming and he could taste the hint of pumpkin juice on her lips. She did more than just not stopping him, she kissed him back and Draco could see stars explode behind his closed eyes as he continued to explore her, nipping at her lips, making her gasp shockingly.

Draco pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths, enjoying the silence between them.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed Hermione's were still closed but she was smiling. She touched her lips as her eyes opened and he knew in that instant, she felt the same way.

"Wow," Hermione said breathlessly. She pulled away and smiled. "So, you like me, do you?"

Feeling relieved he wasn't rejected, Draco smiled. "Is that all you've got to say, witch?"

"Hm, I didn't catch that." Hermione said, smirking. "Maybe you can remind me again—"

"Hermione?"

Draco tensed at the familiar voice and slowly looked up to see none other than Harry Fucking Potter, the boy who had terrible timing, standing behind Granger.

Turning around in his arms, Hermione gasped. "Harry? What're you doing here?"

"Can I have a word?" Potter asked, narrowing his eyes at Draco. "Alone."

Turning around, Hermione smiled at him, then turned back to Potter, "I'm sorry, Harry, but—"

"It's fine, Granger," Draco said. "Find me when you're done?"

Hermione faced him with furrowed brows, "But—"

"You haven't seen Potter in a while and I know you want to catch up. I'll be over there waiting for you with Theo and Neville." Draco reassured her with a smile. "Just," he looked over her shoulder to Potter who was now glaring at him. "Don't take long, yeah?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded, squeezing his hands. "Thank you."

Giving her a small smile and a curt nod to Potter, Draco walked away, trying his hardest not to turn around and watch Hermione walk away with the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Draco knew he shouldn't hate the four eyed Gryffindor, he did end Voldy and spoke up for himself and his mother, but sometimes it was hard not to detest him. What in the living _fuck_ was he doing back here anyway? Was he returning? Merlin, Draco hoped not. It was one thing to get along with Hermione and Neville, but being on friendly terms with Potter was a hard _no_. There was too much bad blood between the two.

Not that there wasn't bad blood between the other two he now considered friends, but with Potter it just seemed impossible.

"Is that Potter?" Theo asked as Draco joined him by the refreshment table.

"Yes," he huffed, wishing he had brought his flask to this damned Unity Ball.

"Really?" Neville furrowed his brow. "Huh. I didn't think he would be coming to this thing. He didn't mention it in any letters."

"Well," Draco shrugged. "I figured I'd give them some time to talk."

"That was kind of you," Theo said confused. "Why would you do that, exactly?"

Snorting, Neville shook his head. "Just because—"

"If you stick up for that git, Neville, I swear, I'll hex your bits off," Theo threatened. "I don't give a shite if they were best friends, he _abandoned_ her when she needed him the most. He wasn't the only one who lost someone in that wretched war."

Neville narrowed his eyes. "I know the story, Theo, thanks for the little faith you have in me."

"What were you going to say then, hm?" Theo challenged, leveling his glare at the Gryffindor, waiting for his reply.

"Just because _Harry is back, doesn't mean Hermione should forgive him easily._ " Neville replied through clenched teeth. "If you're done questioning my loyalty, you can put your wand away."

Theo narrowed his eyes, but did put his wand back. "Forgive me. Hermione is important to me and I know how you have a relationship with both, but I don't."

"Nothing to forgive," Neville said. "I understand."

"Now that that's taken care of," Draco drawled in a bored tone. "Where are your dates?"

"Ladies' room," Theo replied.

"Any chance you two tossers have a flask on you?" Asked Draco hopefully.

"Sorry, mate." Neville clapped his back. "Not much of a drinker if you haven't noticed."

Draco turned to Theo, who shook his head, scowling. "No, Luna took it. Probably getting pissed with Pansy as we speak."

Chuckling, Draco shook his head. "Well, I'll see you lot in ten. I'm running up to grab mine. The enchantments been lifted, so I see no reason for it to not let me leave for a bit. If Granger asks for me, tell her I'll be back shortly."

Without waiting for a reply, he gracefully walked away and out of the Great Hall. He was in a good mood, feeling light on his feet as he whistled lightly.

Hearing soft voices, he slowed his pace as he made his way to the staircase stopping dead in his track, his heart dropping to his stomach as he watched Potter kiss Hermione and the worst part; her returning the kiss.

Backing away slowly, Draco quickly turned and walked back into the Great Hall, his breathing picking up. He made his way towards Theo and Neville and shook his head.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys after the break." He said quietly, still stunned to say any more.

"Draco, what wrong?" Neville asked, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Don't," Draco hissed, shoving his hand off. "I'm leaving."

"Drake," Theo tried, but Draco ignored him as he made his way towards Mistress McGonagall.

"Excuse me, Headmistress."

McGonagall raised a brow, "Mister Malfoy. Is everything alright?"

"Quite. Is it too much to ask if I head home early? There's something that needs my attention and I'm afraid it can't wait any longer."

"Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked again.

"Everything is fine," Draco said with as much patience he could at the moment.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'm sure you can apparate on your own? Or would you like to floo? We can use my office."

"Apparating is fine." Answered Draco.

"You will be returning, won't you?"

"Of course." Draco replied.

"Alright then. Have a lovely break and I'll see you after the New Year." McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you."

Draco briskly walked away, as he made his way towards the entrance of the castle. Without looking back, he continued his way to Hogsmeade, his mind a blank besides the image that was playing on a loop in his head of Granger and Potter kissing.

He shouldn't have been hurt. Hell, he should have been expecting it. Why would someone like Granger develop feelings for someone like him when there was Saint Potter? They were perfect together. They had history. They were friends… best friends. But why did it feel like everything in his body was collapsing? Why did he feel so betrayed? It wasn't as if _she_ explained to him how she felt, but he did. Oh, how much of a fool he was to tell her everything he felt about the fucking witch.

Draco cursed and cursed, not giving a damn who was listening. He did exactly what he was taught _not_ to do and oh, how much he did; sharing so much about himself. Leaving himself vulnerable and looking fucking pathetic while doing it. He knew what he was getting into, but he ignored it for _her._ He was so fucking positive about it, he poured out his soul, just to have it trampled on. Merlin, did it hurt.

Once he made it to Hogsmeade, he pulled out his wand and without further delay, he apparated to his home; the place he hated the most.

He stood there in his foyer, without seeing, just standing there as a million thoughts ran through his mind. He would have to go back and grab some of his things. He would have to explain to Theo and Neville what happened. He couldn't talk to Pansy anymore, not with her being so close to Granger now. Of course, he trusted Pansy, but he knew how she was, and Draco didn't want to deal with it. Any of it, really.

The worst part was, he would still have to be cordial with her, but knowing he wouldn't be able to. No, he couldn't. He couldn't go back and look at her without feeling betrayed. He knew he should talk to her about it, but what was there to talk about? He didn't have to hear how she didn't return his feelings and how everything he said, wasn't reciprocated. That would have just been a hex to the stomach he could not go through… _ever_. It was bad enough she knew how he felt, he didn't need to hear the words, _I don't like you like that, Draco_ for him to get the picture. He wasn't an idiot.

The kiss felt so real though. She didn't pull away from him, she kissed him back. She didn't look disgusted, she actually looked relieved. He swore her eyes were shining and her lips were smiling when they pulled apart and he _knew_ she was going to ask him to do it again. Well, that was the vibe Draco had gotten from her, but maybe it was all wrong? Maybe he read too much into it and it was all in his head.

Whatever it was, Draco was going to try his hardest to forget the witch and move on with his life. There was no need for small chatter about what happened. He didn't need to be around her, but he wasn't going to disrespect her either. Like he said, a million times, she deserved better than him and Potter fit the galleon. He won. _Again._ Fucking Potter always beating him at everything. Really, it shouldn't have been shocking that he got the witch as well.

It was going to be hard for him to get over his feelings for Hermione Granger, but he knew it wasn't impossible.

"Draco? Is that you?"

Looking up towards the grand staircase, he gave a sigh. "Yes, mother."

"Oh, Draco. I've missed you." Walking towards him, he let his mother pull him in for a brief hug. "Welcome home, darling."

"Yeah," Draco muttered. "Home."


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

Hermione Granger stared at her best friend, completely floored that he was really standing right here before her, in the flesh. Harry had one of his signature grins on his face as he stood awkwardly under her gaze. Unable to help herself, Hermione flung herself at her best friend and wrapped her arms around him. It was so good to see him once more, to have him here at Hogwarts. A few tears sprang to her eyes as she realized just how much she had missed Harry.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear as he allowed his arms to snake around the bushy-haired witch.

"Oh Harry," she sighed as she pulled him tighter. "I'm so glad to see you. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Hermione reluctantly pulled away from the Boy Who Lived and took a good look at him. He seemed like he was doing well enough. He was no longer a lanky, scrawny boy, but a more defined man. He put on a little weight, there was more apparent muscle tone, and his face had a bit of color to it. Harry almost looked like a completely different person, especially considering he had just spent the last year hunting down horcruxes and fighting a tyrannical madman. She smiled at her friend, and felt a small rush of happiness to see that he returned the sentiment and it reached his bright green eyes.

A sudden realization hit her. She reached up to cup Harry's cheek and then smacked him. Hard.

"Oi! What was that for?" He demanded as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Harry James Potter, I have spent the last few months worried sick about you! So many times I've written, and you couldn't send me not _one_ owl in return? Where in the bloody hell have you been?" She stomped, so as to give her a bit more of a dramatic edge.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry started. "It's just… It's been hard, you know?"

"Hard? I know _exactly_ how hard it's been. Can you imagine being alienated by all of your friends and not knowing the logic behind it?"

"I'm sorry. I meant to write sooner, Hermione. I swear. It's just been hard to think about or write to you knowing…" Harry choked up a bit, "Knowing that Ron isn't around."

The young Gryffindor witch's demeanor softened. Of course she knew how hard it was to be reminded of Ron at every turn. She knew the wounds that his death left behind, and the legacy of his life. She knew he was the ultimate sacrifice for their side. She knew all of this and more, and all too well. Surely Harry would know that.

"I know." She told him. "I've been trying to cope with it as well. I just didn't know I would have to do it alone. You went off to Auror training and Ginny—"

"Ginny? You haven't spoken to her as well?" Harry's interest piqued at the mention of the youngest Weasley.

"More like she hasn't spoken to me." Hermione scoffed. "I went to see the Weasley's during the summer holiday, and she outright slammed the door in my face. She said they didn't care to see me, and we haven't spoken since."

Harry looked down at his feet, almost guiltily. Hermione noticed.

"You know something," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him. "What is it you know?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could, but Hermione did not waver. She stared intently at her best friend until he finally let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know," he said as he ran a hand through his raven-black hair. "Gin and I haven't spoken either since the break up."

"The pair of you broke up?" Hermione was in utter disbelief. Harry and Ginny were on track to be the power couple of Wizarding Britain. They were the modern fairytale. Children were supposed to grow up and envy their relationship. No two people were made for each other the way Harry and Ginny were.

He nodded. "Not long after the war. Rotten timing, I know. But blimey, I could not do that to myself or to Ginny. She deserves better, she deserves someone who could love her the way she should be."

"You didn't love her?" The bushy-haired witch found herself getting more and more confused. So many questions were running through her mind.

"Of course I love her. I will always love her. I just…" Harry let out a sigh. "I didn't love her the way she loved me."

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself sympathizing with Ginny. Sure, Harry was her best friend, but Ginny had just had to endure the death of her brothers and then had her heart broken to bits by the man that she had loved for so many years. She looked at Harry, who looked so defeated by the revelation and rested her hand on his. She offered his hand a small squeeze before attempting to half-smile at him.

"Enough about me." Harry said, offering her a half-smile of his own. "How have you been? Was that Malfoy you were getting cozy with back there?"

Hermione could feel the small tinge of blush as it crept up to her cheeks. Of course, the masks would disappear when Harry showed up. "We've been getting along," was all she told him.

He didn't seem convinced, so Hermione continued. "McGonagall combined the returning eighth years into a single house at the start of term. Something about promoting house unity and some such. Naturally, Malfoy and I have spent time together seeing as we're taking the same classes and we share a common room."

The brown-haired witch bit her tongue before she could blurt out, _Oh and we've snogged a few times, and there's some chemistry there, but I can't stop thinking about Ron._

"So the two of you are… Friends?" Harry asked.

"Something of the sort, I would say." She responded.

"To be clear, you're unattached then?"

Hermione furrowed her brow at her best friend. What was with the sudden interest in her personal affairs. She shook her head.

"Hermione," Harry said so lowly, it was barely audible.

She allowed her eyes to find his, and when they locked, she saw something she couldn't quite understand.

"I should've told you before," he began. "The thing with Ginny. It wasn't just that I wasn't in love with her. There was someone else…"

"You cheated on Ginny? Harry! How could you?" Hermione said.

He shook his head. "You misunderstand. There was someone that I felt affection for, but I never acted on it."

"Who?"

"With all that went on with the war, I was so preoccupied to even worry about it. Then there was Ron, and I didn't want to be a rotten friend. It seems even more rotten now that he's gone, and I feel guilty, but perhaps he would have wanted us to both live happy lives and -"

Hermione cut off her friend in the middle of his rambling. He was clearly nervous.

"What are you saying, Harry?"

He reached up and gently brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face. His blue eyes locked on hers for a brief moment, before slowly trailing down to her lips. Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken as her nerves began to run amok. Why was he looking at her like that?

"You, Hermione." He whispered. "It's always been you."

Before she could respond, Harry leaned in slightly closer. Her mind was running rampant with so many thoughts, but none of them reached her mouth. She felt completely out of her element. She inhaled sharply as Harry closed that gap between them, covering her lips with his.

It felt comfortable, in some sort of sense. Harry's lips were velvety soft, his hands rested ever so gently on her cheek and her own hand. He felt so familiar to her. She took in his scent and breathed in what she would always recognize as Harry. Her free hand ran up his chest and stopped at his shoulder. Everything about the kiss felt right, but so completely wrong. Hermione was about to stop the whole ordeal, but someone beat her to it.

"What is this then?"

Hermione and Harry broke apart and whirled around to meet the fuming Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny—" Harry began to say.

"Couldn't stay away?" She bitterly spat out. "You take the first chance you get to come in here and rub this in my face?"

"Ginny, this is all a misunderstanding." Hermione offered.

"DON'T!" Ginny barked back. "Don't you dare speak to me, you filthy whore!"

Harry stepped forward, his own temper flaring. "Don't speak to her that way."

"I will speak to whomever I like in whatever way suits me, Harry Potter." She challenged back. Her eyes were like daggers as she averted her gaze to Hermione. She raised her wand at the witch.

"Don't you—" Harry started.

"Oppugno!" Ginny shouted with all her might, effectively silencing Harry.

Hermione watched in horror as small birds came flying her way. She held her arms over her face in a defensive stance, trying to block them from pecking her to death. She winced as their beaks made contact with her exposed skin. In the back of her mind, she found a little humor at the irony of it all. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who knew about how she hexed Ron and Lavender the same way years before.

Her frustration however, overpowered that thought as she could hear Harry shouting after Ginny. Shouldn't he be trying to help her? She lowered one of her arms quickly to retrieve her wand from the convenient pocket of her gown. The birds were relentless and took that opportunity to begin pecking at her neck. She closed her eyes as she raised her wand in the air.

"Petrificus totalus!" She roared.

Suddenly the room fell quiet as the birds floated in the air, unable to move. Hermione sat down in a nearby chair and lowered her arms to inspect the damage. Small slits decorated every part of her exposed skin. As the adrenaline of it all wore off, she began to shudder at the pain.

Harry walked over and tenderly touched her arm. She flinched back from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He told her.

He raised his wand and began performing healing charms on her arm. Hermione silently thanked Merlin for magic, as she was sure that she would not only have been left with scars without it, but horrific pain as well. Slowly, the small cuts on her arms and body began to fade away into nothing, as if nothing had occurred just moments before.

"I never thought she would do this," he told her, still looking terribly guilty for the actions of his ex-girlfriend. "It's not like her."

"She knew?" Hermione asked as she pulled her arm back from Harry's grip.

He nodded. "She expected as much."

So many things clicked in Hermione's brain, suddenly making sense. The way Ginny was so cold to her, all of the glares she's been giving her since term started, her leaving her on the doorstep of the Burrow. It wasn't just about the War. Ginny was hurt about Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her, pulling her from her thoughts. He reached out and softly touched her face. She immediately withdrew. She felt a pang of guilt course through her at Harry's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said as she stood again, slowly shaking her head. "I just can't do this tonight."

She began to walk towards the exit when she heard Harry calling her name. She stopped and slowly turned to face him. "You're my best friend, and I will always love you." She told him. "But right now, I need some time to myself."

He nodded at the witch and she turned to walk away once again. He didn't stop her this time.

Once the door to the classroom closed behind her, Hermione let out a deep breath and placed a hand over her chest. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She looked over towards the Great Hall. For a moment there, she had forgotten all about the ball that was taking place. It was the last place she wanted to be right now. Just as she was about to walk towards the eighth years' dormitories, she was reminded of Draco. He was expecting her back. Guilt flooded her body. _Draco._ How could she be such an idiot? Instead of avoiding him like she so desperately wanted to, she squared off her shoulders and headed back towards the Great Hall. She would at least do him the courtesy of telling him that she was leaving.

Hermione skeptically stepped into the entrance of the hall, trying to scour the crowd. She was both trying to spot Draco, and also trying to spot Ginny in case she decided to hex her again. This time, she wouldn't be getting away with it. Hermione gripped her wand a little harder.

As she walked through the crowds, she couldn't spot the blonde wizard anywhere.

"Hermione! There you are!" She heard someone call from behind her.

Turning around, she met Theo just behind her.

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you everywhere." He told her.

Puzzled, she shrugged. "I went to speak with Harry for a moment. Where is Draco?"

Theo looked down at her, his eyes filled with his own confusion. "You don't know? He left."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"Perhaps we should speak more privately," Theo said as he took her arm in his and led the way from the hall.

Hermione's mind was moving about a mile a minute. Why would Draco just leave without saying a word to her? Surely he knew that she would return, he had been expecting her to.

She walked along with Theo in silence, biting back all of the things she wanted to say. He led her to their common room. As soon as they were inside, she whirled to face him, crossing her arms defensively.

"What's happened?" She demanded to know.

Theo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was expecting you to tell me."

"How am I to know? One moment, I was with Draco, and then Harry showed up, so I went with him. But Draco knew, he told me to come back, so I came back to find him only to find you, who's told me he's left."

Her Slytherin friend apparently didn't answer fast enough for her liking, so Hermione stomped off to Draco's room. She knocked furiously at the door, just wanting to get to the bottom of it all.

"He's not in there." Theo told her, as he walked up behind her.

She looked at Theo. "Well where is he?"

"I told you," he said, a bit of annoyance lacing his tone. "He's left."

"I heard you. Where did he go?" Hermione's own annoyance was beginning to show.

"He left. The school. He's gone home," Theo told her.

Disbelief covered Hermione's face as she furrowed her brow. "That can't be," she shook her head.

"He walked right up to McGonagall and asked to leave in the middle of the ball. Neville and I saw the whole thing."

Hermione turned and pushed open the door to Draco's bedroom. She tentatively stepped in. As Theo told her, there was no blonde wizard in sight. His bed was neatly made, but everything looked overall undisturbed. His desk was neatly organized, not a single quill out of place. The room was impeccable, in Hermione's opinion. The one thing she noticed was that his trunk was missing. He had left Hogwarts.

She turned her face away as tears began to spill from her eyes. She tried to lower herself to the ground as her knees began to fail her, but did so less than gracefully and felt Theo's arms catch her to soften her landing.

"Why?" She quietly asked Theo, who sat down next to her.

"I don't know," he told her as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "He seemed angry."

"Angry?"

Theo nodded. "It was rather hasty. You had gone off to wherever, and Draco seemed fine. Then he said he was going to come up here and get his flask, but came right back less than two minutes later and left."

"He left the ball?"

If it weren't for her current state, Hermione knew Theo would have been annoyed with her for repeating everything he said as a question. But she knew he would give her this moment of comfort though, she needed it.

Instead, he nodded once again. "Yeah, for two minutes."

"Did he say anything?" She said as she tried to discreetly wipe away her tears.

"Not about why he was leaving." Theo told her. "It's just curious how quickly his mood changed. I haven't any idea what would piss him off so much between here and the Great Hall so quickly. He probably hadn't even made it up here before he returned."

This puzzled Hermione for a moment. She tried to recall all that was near the Great Hall that would cause Draco any grief. No one had given him any trouble in the ball, not that she was very aware of. Then again, there was time for someone to approach him, especially if he were alone. There were still some students that harbored anger over the war, and other than that, there was nothing but empty classrooms and—

Hermione covered her mouth as she let out an audible gasp. Could he…? Did Draco see her and Harry together? She shook her head, willing herself to shake away the thought.

"Hermione?" Theo said, lightly nudging her. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Theo," she said quietly. "I think I might know why he left."

Her Slytherin friend furrowed his brow in question. Hermione quickly looked away.

"I think," Hermione began to wring her hands. "I think he saw something he shouldn't have."

"What are you saying?" Theo asked her.

"Harry, well he… He sort of…"

"Get on with it," the black-haired boy pressed.

"He kissed me." She blurted out.

Instinctively, Theo withdrew from Hermione from the shock of her revelation. She flinched, a little hurt by his actions.

"He what?" Theo said.

"He kissed me," she repeated, her voice faltering.

"What do you mean?"

It was Hermione's turn to be a little annoyed with Theo. Was he not hearing her? Was she not speaking clearly enough?

"I was completely caught off guard. I didn't know he was going to do it!" She said defensively.

Theo raised his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean that. I just meant… What happened?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, I don't even know. We were just sitting there, catching up, and then he asked me about my relationships and then told me that he loved me and then next thing I knew, we were snogging." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. What a mess everything was.

"And you think Draco saw you?"

"He wouldn't be the only one," Hermione confessed.

Theo threw her a confused look and she answered, "Ginny caught us as well."

"You're joking! Please tell me you're joking." Theo said, shocked by what she was saying.

"I'm not. She caught us and then hexed me right there."

"What a bitch," Theo told her. "Surely you took care of it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't get the chance to. Besides, I sort of feel sorry for her."

"You feel sorry for her? For what?" Theo exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Well," Hermione groaned, rubbing her forehead, "the way Harry told me how everything between them went down. I'm pretty sure Ginny thinks that I was the other woman in their relationship."

"Were you?" Asked Theo with a raise of his left brow.

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "I would never do such a thing."

"I don't doubt that," Theo reassured her. "I just had to ask."

She nodded in understanding. "I had no idea that Harry even thought of me that way."

"Well where does that leave you now?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"Do you reciprocate Potter's feelings?" Theo asked, forcing Hermione to ponder the answer to that for a moment.

Does she reciprocate his feelings? Harry is her best friend, and she trusts him completely, but as more than that? Sure, the kiss was nice, but if she were being really honest with herself, it didn't hold a candle to what she felt when she was with Draco.

"I don't think so," she told Theo. "On the one hand, I still have residual guilt over having feelings for anyone since Ron. On the other, I know he would want me to be happy. But with Harry? I never thought about him as more than a friend. Well, as a brother, but not as… Not as someone I would pursue a romantic relationship with."

"And Draco?" Theo reminded her. "Where does he fit into all of this?"

Hermione sighed as she thought about Draco. When did her life become so complicated?

"I have feelings for him, yes. Feelings that I don't entirely have for Harry, but if what I suspect is true, then it doesn't matter. I've spoiled it all." The brown-haired witch hung her head, as the possible reality of it flooded her mind.

"If what you suspect is true," Theo told her, "Then the best thing to do would be to contact Draco, right? Perhaps you should owl him and get to the bottom of it, while you still can."

Hermione's gaze met Theo's. She supposed he was right, she should contact Draco. But she didn't even know what would be going on in his mind. She just felt rotten about the whole ordeal.

"Theo?" Hermione recognized Luna's cheery voice echoing through the hall.

"In here, love!" He called.

A few seconds later, Luna appeared in the doorway of Draco's room.

"Hermione?" She asked, puzzled. "What are you two doing in Draco's room?"

The young Gryffindor offered her friend a smile. "We were just looking for him."

"Is everything alright?" The Ravenclaw asked.

Hermione nodded, feeling Theo's gaze on her. "Everything is fine."

"Did you need something, darling?" Theo asked Luna.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I was just wondering where you disappeared to."

"I'm so sorry Luna, it was my fault." Hermione told her. "You both should return to the ball, enjoy the rest of your evening together."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Theo queried, looking at Hermione.

"I'm sure," she said as she nodded. "Go on, we can talk some more later. I'm okay."

Theo wrapped her in an embrace before getting to his feet and approaching Luna, who giggled as he pecked her cheek.

"You know where to find us," he told Hermione.

"Have fun you two, I'll be fine." She reassured them one more time before the couple left.

Hermione rose to her feet as well, deciding that she should probably get some rest. She walked over to the door, but something just didn't seem right about going back to her own room. The brown-haired Gryffindor looked at Draco's bed, before shutting the door. She could really use his company right about now. She felt so sour about all that happened tonight. She walked over to his bed and sat down. Reaching out, she grabbed one of his pillows and clutched it tightly to her chest. It still smelled like him.

She inhaled slowly as the tears began to well in her eyes once again. She casted a quick _nox_ before laying down. His scent enveloped her, and she almost felt as if he were there too. She hoped above all else, that she would be able to explain everything properly to him. As for now, she held onto the memories she shared with him, as her tears silently fell onto his pillows.

A/N:

First and foremost, we just want to say thank you to all of the readers that have stuck with our story so far. We are so, so, so, so sorry for the long delay! Long story short, life happens, and sometimes things don't go as planned. We do however, want to see this story through to the end, and hope to have a regular updating schedule here soon. As for now, we just want to thank everyone for their patience and for continuing to read our story. Please leave us a review and let us know how we're doing. Until next time.

RGBEEIII & princessxmalfoy


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Draco paced the length of his room over and over, causing his head some slight dizziness. Since he left school a week ago, all that he could think about was the way Hermione - _Granger_ \- was clutching at Potter in the abandoned classroom. The way she was - she was never that way with him. She seemed almost needing, almost as if she needed Potter the way that she would never need him. Draco inwardly cursed himself for allowing his hopes to reach such high peaks.

Of course Potter will always win at the end of the day. He was the bloody savior of the wizarding world, after all. Children everywhere have and will always know his name. His life was legendary, and nothing Draco has ever done would eclipse that. Not to anyone, and certainly not to Granger.

Something bothered him about it all though. Why would Ganger let him believe that he even stood a chance? Draco scowled at himself.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. The blonde wizard straightened his back and walked over to answer it. Narcissa Malfoy stood just outside, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Mother?" Draco greeted her.

"I have just come to ensure that you are ready for the evening." She told him.

He nodded. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

"Very well," she responded. "I'll see you downstairs for dinner then."

"Of course."

He watched as his mother retreated down the hall before closing his door. Draco groaned. Tonight, he would be formally introduced to his intended, Astoria Greengrass, and her family. He sat down on the edge of his bed, recalling how this even came about.

 _Draco let out a small yawn as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Still in disbelief over Granger's actions the evening prior, he was glad to have woken in his own home, engulfed in his own sheets and isolated from everyone at Hogwarts. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping that the holiday would bring him at least some brief comfort. Yes, comfort was what he needed right now._

 _He turned his head at the sound of a pop! to see his house elf standing at the foot of his bed._

" _Master and Mistress Malfoy request the young Mister Malfoy's presence for breakfast." She quietly told him._

" _Very well," he nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be down in a short while. Thank you, Mipsy."_

 _With another pop! his house elf disapparated from his room. Draco supposed it was time to face his parents anyway. It was a shock his mother had allowed him a few hours' peace. He got out of bed and gathered his things to take a quick shower before breakfast. The young wizard wanted to wash away all traces of the night before._

 _Once he was ready, Draco descended down the stairs and met both of his parents in the large dining room. A buffet full of his favorite breakfast dishes was laid out on the table. Draco took his seat across from his mother and began filling a plate with various breakfast foods. He had missed home._

" _Good morning, Draco, my darling." Narcissa said as she sipped her tea._

" _Good morning, Mother. Father." Draco said, not once looking at the pair of them._

" _What are you doing home?" Lucius asked._

 _His son feigned confusion, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean? It's the Yule holiday."_

" _Yes," Narcissa chimed in. "Of course. But we were under the impression that you wouldn't be joining us here at the manor this year."_

 _A barely audible sigh left Draco's lips. Of course they would think such a thing, it's not as if he corresponded with any of the communications that they had sent him. A small bit of guilt crept up his spine._

 _He shrugged his shoulders. "I changed my mind."_

 _Lucius looked at him with a stern expression plastered across his face. "Is there something going on that we should know about?"_

 _Draco sat still for a moment. It wasn't as if he would be able to blurt out that he's been fancying the most famous muggleborn in all of Wizarding Britain, and that he'd caught her snogging her best friend. Instead, he merely shook his head._

" _Very well then," Lucius said with a smile. "It's good to have you home, son."_

 _Narcissa shot her son and husband a look with complete adoration in her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips._

" _Well, should we take care of more pressing matters?" She said._

" _Perhaps his first breakfast home isn't the best time Cissy," Lucius cautioned._

" _Nonsense. It's the perfect time. I'm sure Draco understands."_

 _Draco watched his parents engage in a conversation as if he were not there. "Sorry, take care of what matters?" He finally queried._

 _His mother looked at him, still smiling. "Well your betrothal, of course!"_

 _The young wizard dropped his fork onto his plate, causing a loud clatter to echo throughout the room._

" _I am not betrothed." He calmly told his mother._

" _Is it the Greengrass girl? Does she not appeal to you? There are plenty of other witches that we can make arrangements with. That Parkinson girl -"_

" _I do not wish to make arrangements with anyone." The young blonde informed her._

 _Narcissa's face fell. "Draco, darling. Surely we have raised you with better manners than that. You will not interrupt your mother as she speaks again, do you understand?"_

 _Draco felt his cheeks burn as anger crept inside of him for being reprimanded. Surely his mother would understand how archaic arranged marriages were, even if she was able to eventually find love on her own. He nodded once, feeling like a five-year-old._

" _As I was saying. If you feel that the Greengrass girl is unsuitable, we would be happy to find someone else." She continued._

" _Actually," Draco said as he lightly coughed. "I was hoping to marry a witch of my own choosing. Eventually."_

" _You know your duties as the sole heir of the Malfoy estate." Narcissa reminded him, as if he needed any reminder._

" _I do," he responded. "But does that mean I must participate in an arranged marriage? Perhaps I would be able to find a suitable witch on my own."_

 _She nodded, though Draco highly doubted that she was hearing him._

" _I'm sure you could," she said in a falsely encouraging voice. "But your father and I have found a suitable witch, by any standards."_

 _As suspected, Narcissa wasn't hearing what her son was saying to her._

" _Actually," Lucius finally spoke up, "I see no reason why Draco should not be permitted to at least voice who he finds to be a worthy suitor. He will be tied to her for the rest of his life, after all."_

 _Draco and his mother looked at Lucius with equally shocked expressions. The young wizard couldn't believe what he had just heard uttered from his father's mouth. His mother was probably shocked just the same, with a small hint of betrayal in her eyes. She was most likely disappointed that Lucius did not stand by her words._

" _This family," Narcissa began in an uncomfortably low voice, "Has been through enough. Our name has been dragged through the mud and back, we have had to bear our shame for all to see. I will not stand for my son to tarnish what small pride we have left to our name."_

" _Narcissa, times have changed, my love. If Draco thinks that he may be able to find someone better suited to him, who are we to stop him?" Lucius countered._

 _Draco was absolutely floored by what his father was saying. Never in his short life had he ever imagined that it would be his father of all people siding with him on this. Not only that, but that it was his_ mother _who needed convincing. What happened to the fragile, frail, understanding woman who always showed him every bit of kindness? When had she hardened in her soul so much that not even her son's happiness could sway her?_

" _I will not stand for this!" Narcissa exclaimed, rising to her feet. "Tradition is everything to us, everything that we know. Why should we turn our backs on that, over some silly ideas arisen from a war we should have won?"_

 _With that, the usually elegant and classy witch stormed out of the room, leaving Lucius and Draco speechless._

 _Draco stared at his plate of untouched breakfast, completely having lost his appetite. He just couldn't believe what had transpired. It was like his entire world shifted in a matter of hours. Granger was traipsing off with Potter, his mother had turned into some unwavering blood purist, and his father - his father of all people - was actually agreeing with him in terms of an arranged marriage. Was this a dream?_

" _Well," Lucius coughed out, effectively drawing Draco's attention to him, "Perhaps it might take some convincing to get your mother to come around."_

 _Draco snorted. "I just don't understand her right now."_

" _Maybe not, but would it be absolutely impossible for you to at least try to humor her ideas?"_

 _The young Malfoy looked at his father, studying his expression. Lucius actually seemed genuine. His face held a soft expression, his eyes almost pleading. Draco offered nothing in response, he just stared at his father._

" _In the end Draco, your mother and I just want you to be happy. She might not be going about it in a way that you like, but she just wants what is best for you."_

" _How would an arranged marriage make me happy?" He couldn't help but ask. He wasn't actually expecting an answer, he just wanted to throw it out there._

 _Lucius smiled at his son. "It worked out for us, as you know. I'm not saying marry the Greengrass girl. But perhaps you could at least meet her?"_

 _Draco shrugged. He didn't really care to meet her, but he also didn't need this added stress in his life. Unbeknownst to his parents, he'd already corresponded with her. The idea of their betrothal weighed heavily on his mind. He just didn't want to have to commit to it right away._

" _I suppose." Draco responded._

A pop! of his house elf's appearance pulled Draco away from the memory.

"The guests of honor have arrived. Young Master Malfoy is needed in the drawing room," she squeaked out.

"Very well. Thank you, Mipsy." Draco told her.

As she disapparated from his room, Draco gave himself once last glance in the mirror. His black suit was tailored to fit his athletic frame exactly right, his hair was neatly slicked, and there was not a single thing out of place. Exhaling slowly, Draco headed out of his room and down to the drawing room to greet the guests.

Astoria Greengrass was remarkably beautiful, there was no use in denying that. She wore an exquisite violet gown, that hugged her petite frame in all of the right places. Her hair hung down her back in effortless curls and the little makeup she wore did wonders to accentuate her features. She flashed Draco a shy smile as they made eye contact.

"Ah, there's our dear boy." Lucius observed, grinning, as Draco walked over to the guests. "Please meet William and Eleanor Greengrass, and their lovely daughter, Astoria."

Draco politely shook William's hand and nodded in greeting before turning to his wife to shake her hand as well. He then looked at Astoria, took her hand, and kissed the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with his signature charming smile.

Astoria flushed crimson at Draco's display of affection. She offered a small nod at the wizard before reluctantly pulling her hand away.

Narcissa smiled as she looked on, before interrupting the greetings with a small cough.

"If you'll all follow me this way, please." She said as she waved towards the dining hall. "Dinner is served."

Draco allowed Astoria and her parents to walk ahead of him into the other room. Even with how angry he was with his mother, he couldn't help but admire her timeless taste and gracious hosting abilities. The dining hall was decorated with various silvers and a touch of green. She never failed to impress her son on such an occasion. Draco pulled out a chair and helped Astoria take her seat before taking his own next to her.

A buffet featuring prime rib as the main entree was spread across the table.

"Would you like some potatoes?" Draco asked Astoria as he began to make her a plate.

She nodded in agreement and graciously accepted the meal offered to her. Draco gave her a smile before turning to serve himself. The dishes before him was giving off a delicious aroma and though he knew to mind his manners, he did feel a bit famished today.

"So Draco," Astoria's father addressed him, "Lucius tells me you've elected to return to Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir."

"How are things this year? Are they still promoting all that muggle rubbish as part of the curriculum?"

 _So it's going to be_ that _kind of evening tonight,_ Draco thought to himself.

Before he could respond, his mother spoke up. "Well you know Minerva is the headmistress now. She's always had such loose morals, it would be asking too much to request that she leave the children out of it."

"It's a shame, really," Astoria's mother chimed in. "Our girls have been enjoying themselves at Beauxbatons this past term."

"Which of course, could change if we have ourselves an understanding." Mr. Greengrass informed them.

Draco felt like this dinner was surreal. Their parents were talking about them as if they weren't there at all. He supposed he should be used to it by now, they have done it since he was born. Everything in his life was decided for him before he was even conceived. But he was just sick of all of it now. He could feel himself tensing up, years of built up anger about to overflow when his father spoke.

"Such a lovely dinner that Mipsy has prepared tonight," Lucius said.

The members at the table nodded in unanimous agreement. Draco was partially glad for the change in topic, but truthfully there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to leave right at this instance. Of course, having been raised with the manners that Pureblood families insist on instilling in their newborns, he sat idly by as the elders participated in political chat that he didn't care for.

Just as dinner vanished and dessert was presented, Draco felt something on his leg and jerked forward.

"Draco, darling, are you alright?" Narcissa looked at him, eyes filled with concern.

The young blonde peered down at his leg, just as Astoria slowly removed her hand from his person. He slightly reddened.

"Err… Yes, mother. I'm fine." He mumbled.

His and Astoria's parents took that as fact and resumed their conversation while they ate pudding.

Astoria reached over once more and brushed her hand along the length of Draco's thigh, sending a chill up his spine. He turned to look at her only to find her bearing what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive grin. He wasn't sure if he was turned on, or if he should be disgusted that this girl was advancing in him so quickly when they had just met.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her.

Instead, she said nothing to him as she flashed him another one of those smiles. He shook his head at her. She was being so inappropriate for dinner. Draco felt completely out of his element. He hadn't expected _any_ witch to ever be so forward.

Feeling flushed, he let out a sigh before interrupting the conversation taking place. "May I be excused?"

His mother shot him a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but if he had to guess, he would guess that she wasn't exactly pleased.

"Of course, son," Lucius told him, giving him an encouraging smile. "Perhaps now would be a nice time to show Miss Greengrass the library."

Draco was feeling eternally grateful for his father until he heard that last bit come out. He inwardly groaned, but turned to smile at Astoria as if nothing was wrong. Arising from his seat, he stood behind Astoria's chair to let her know he would be helping her. Once she began to stand, he pulled her chair from behind her and offered her his arm. All his life he had to do things that were less than pleasant to him without showing any indication of it, and tonight was certainly no different. He led Astoria away from the dining hall and upstairs to the library. He never uttered a single word on the way there and luckily, she didn't either.

"Well," Draco sighed, "this is it." Catching Astoria's frown, he asked, "do you like to read?"

Tilting her back, Astoria let out a small laugh, so different from Granger's— _no._ He quickly banished the thought and turned to the witch besides him as he watched her walk further into the library.

"Enough with the formalities." Astoria quickly turned to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your deal?"

"Deal?" Draco asked, confusion taking over his features. "What deal?"

Sighing, Astoria walked over to the sofa near the fireplace and Draco followed, taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

"You don't want this." Astoria stated. "I can see it in your eyes you want nothing to do with me."

Running his fingers through his hair, Draco nodded. "I don't. I want to marry someone I love, not," he waved a hand between them, "some ridiculous marriage contract."

Flinching at the comment, Astoria nodded slowly. "I see."

Narrowing his eyes, Draco watched her shoulders tense and her face expression hardened. He didn't want to hurt the bloody witch's feelings, that wasn't his intention, but he felt like he needed to be honest with her. There was no point in pretending with her. He did feel some guilt for, _what,_ he wasn't so sure. It wasn't as if they were long time friends or even a couple. He wouldn't know why she would seem bothered by his comment, she hardly knew him. Unless she was one of those twats after his money.

"That's fine," Astoria commented with a bright smile on her face, breaking Draco from his thoughts. "We can be friends."

"Come again?" Asked Draco.

"Friends, Draco." Astoria said slowly as if she were talking to a ninny. "We can get to know each other."

Internally rolling his eyes, Draco nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"You know your duty to your family, why suddenly voice your opinions?" Asked the witch in front of him. "It's how it's been for years. You enter a betrothal and you are obligated to stick with it."

Snorting, Draco leaned on his knees, making eye contact with his _betrothal._ "Listen, _Astoria._ I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone for that bloody matter."

"Touchy, touchy." She teased, smirking. "You know, if we're going to try to at least be friends—"

"You're idea, not mine."

"—we're going to have to get to know one another." Tapping her finger against her chin, Astoria smiled. " _Never have I ever_?"

"No."

"And why not—"

"No," Draco growled under his breath.

That game was a hard no for him. Not only did it remind him of that bushy haired Gryffindor, but it seemed like a memory he was not ready to replace with anyone else. They drank and laughed without a care in the world and for once, Draco felt like he didn't have to hide who he truly was.

"Okay…" Astoria sighed. Sitting back in her chair. "You aren't the only one who doesn't want to go through this you know."

Draco looked up, eyebrows raised.

"You don't think I want that as well? To fall hopelessly in love with a wizard or muggle who can sweep me off my feet and shower me with love and adoration? I want that too. To grow old with a man who will love me unconditionally. To dance in the rain, travel the world and just be… free."

Staring at her in shock, Draco asked, "muggle?"

"That's not the point." Astoria snapped. Sighing wistfully, she looked towards the fireplace, a dazed look in her eyes. "I don't believe the prejudice ways my parents believe. I am my own person and I will choose my path."

Shaking his head, Draco spoke up. "If that is the case, why are you going along with betrothal?"

"Daphne."

"What about her?" Asked Draco.

"She brought shame to the Greengrass family." Chuckling, Astoria shook her head. "You see, Daphne has fallen pregnant. With a muggle."

"No." Draco whispered unbelievingly.

Not in a million years did it ever cross his mind that Daphne would hang around non magical people. How was it even possible for her when she needed an escort whenever she left her home. Not only that, but Daphne Greengrass was as bigoted as he was back in school. There was no way she would have hidden that from him. Right?

"Yes." Is all Astoria had said.

"But… how?" Draco asks confused. He hadn't seen or heard from Daphne since the war and now that they were talking about her, he was surprised Pansy hadn't kept in contact with the witch. The two were inseparable.

Shrugging, Astoria studied her nails. "Blaise."

"Come again?"

"Blaise Zabini also attended Beauxbaton. They took off before the year even started." Astoria stated nonchalantly.

Draco shook his head. "Blaise isn't a muggle."

Astoria looked up and smirked. "No, but his mother's fifteenth husband's son is."

Draco leaned back in his chair, chuckling. "I forgot how Ebony Zabini marries whoever is filthy rich. Either they be wizard or muggle."

"And this one happens to be a muggle." Astoria giggles, covering her mouth.

Draco smiled, "so Daphne and Blaise just took off?"

Blaise was one of his best mates in school. It saddened Draco to know that he hadn't kept in touch with him. After the war, the Zabini's disappeared. They've only written a handful of times to one another, but they've should've done a better job at keeping in contact. Blaise was a friend he didn't want to lose. Maybe it wasn't too late to send him an owl to see how he was doing and what he has been up to.

"Yeah, we've received a letter from Daphne late September." Astoria cleared her throat. "You see, my parents adore Blaise. When Daphne would take off and hang out with him during the summer hols, my parents didn't mind. Of course, she was chaperoned, but Daphne was a Slytherin for a reason. She had her ways. She fell pregnant and left school the beginning of October, Blaise going along."

Clearing her throat, Astoria spoke clearly and loud: " _oh, William! Our sweet baby girl has married a muggle! Whatever shall we do?! The Greengrass name will fall from the humility!"_

Draco burst into laughter, along with Astoria who kept mimicking her parents.

" _A muggle, William! A muggle! We are cursed! The gods are after us!"_

Wiping a tear from laughing too hard, Draco asked, "You still keep in contact with one another?"

"Maybe." Astoria smirked, still giggling. "Maybe not."

Chuckling, Draco shook his head. "But that doesn't explain how you got roped into being in this arrangement."

"Maybe another time." Astoria smiled, lifting her finger and showing off a golden band that turned a bright red. "Our parents are on there way up here."

Just on cue, their parents entered the library.

"Oh, dear. You must not go around alone without a chaperone! Have I taught you anything!" Mrs. Greengrass chided.

"But, mother." Astoria placed a hand on her chest. "If we were chaperoned, Draco and I wouldn't have been able to snog one another until our lips become chapped!"

"Astoria." Her father warned.

Rolling her eyes, Astoria turned to Draco with a brilliant smile. "Until we meet again, Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Astoria, it was a pleasure meeting you." He turned to her parents. "Mr and Mrs Greengrass. A pleasure as always. Please send my regards to Miss Daphne. It's been awhile since I've spoken with her."

"Oh, well." Mr. Greengrass cleared his throat. "She's been busy with school, but I will send her your hellos."

"Please see that you do." Draco smiled. "Good evening."

Without another word, the Greengrass family left the library, leaving Draco alone with his parents.

"I'd say that went rather well," Narcissa said with a smile on her face.


End file.
